Correspondants
by Kazunours
Summary: Le pays, la culture, la langue... tout semble les opposer et pourtant ils vont découvrir qu'ils ne sont pas si opposés que ça. Pairing : VKook
1. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

V dit :

Et tes journées, tu les occupe comment alors ?

Cookie dit :

Mon pauvre si tu savais…

V dit :

Ben justement, je voudrais savoir. Dis-moi.

\- SALUUUUT !

[clic]

A quelques kilomètres de distance, deux cliquetis venaient de retentir, caractéristique de deux pc portables refermés brusquement. Apparemment, "V" et "Cookie" ne tenaient pas à ce que de tierces personnes sachent qu'elles se parlaient.

\- Oh oh, c'est bizarre, on dirait que t'essaye de me cacher quelque chose, fit remarquer Park Hyung Sik.

\- Mais non.

\- Moi je crois que si. Hop la !

L'interjection venait de Park Hyung Sik, acteur de son état et colocataire du propriétaire de l'ordinateur, qui, poussé par une curiosité dévorante, venait de s'emparer de l'objet, car il était rare que son ami et cadet cherche à lui dissimuler des choses.

\- Rends-le-moi ! T'as pas le droit ! piailla le propriétaire de l'appareil en tentant de récupérer son bien.

\- Minute, je lis.

\- Hyung, t'es méchant ! Je croyais que t'étais mon ami !

\- Ca a rien à voir. Hééééééé… Tae, c'est qui ce "Cookie" ? fit l'acteur dans un sourire en coin. Et pourquoi tu lui parle en anglais ?

Le silence retomba brusquement dans l'appartement occupé par les deux amis et le regard de l'acteur se vrilla sur le visage de l'apprenti chanteur, attendant une réponse convaincante.

\- Hé c'est drôlement calme ici, remarqua Hoseok en entrant dans le salon du dortoir.

\- Normal, vous n'y étiez pas, répliqua Jungkook en tentant de ranger rapidement son ordinateur dans sa sacoche.

\- Ca c'est pas gentil, se plaignit Jimin.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Hoseok, entré à la suite de son cadet.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es grouillé de planquer ton pc quand on est entrés ? interrogea Yoongi.

\- On va voir ça. Et hop !

L'interjection venait de Jimin, qui avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de son ami pour chiper l'appareil mal rangé et l'ouvrir sur la page restée ouverte.

\- C'est malpoli de lire des choses qui ne te concernent pas ! se rebella Jungkook. Rends-moi ça, hyung !

Comme sa demande ne fut pas suivie d'effet, il insista.

\- Alleeeeeez !

\- Heu… Kook… c'est qui "V" ? Et pourquoi tu lui parle en anglais ?

A cette question, les regards curieux des autres membres convergèrent vers la chevelure brune de leur golden maknae.

\- Personne, répondit Taehyung, mal à l'aise.

\- Ah bon, tu parles à personne ? se moqua gentiment Hyung Sik. Tu t'es créé un double compte Line pour t'auto-parler sous deux pseudos différents dans une langue que tu maîtrise pas ?

\- Mais non, t'es con… maugréa Taehyung en rangeant vivement son bien pour le soustraire à la curiosité de son hyung.

\- Alors c'est qui ?

\- Une connaissance, répondit le plus jeune avec réticence.

\- Connue comment ?

\- Sur un tchat. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? T'es de la police maintenant ? C'était juste un rôle dans un drama hein, tu es pas réellement flic.

\- Laisse, je m'entraîne pour la prochaine fois, fit l'acteur. Alors ?

Tout en parlant, il s'empara d'une lampe de poche restée sur la table depuis une récente coupure de courant et la braqua dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Rah t'es chiant, grogna ce dernier en déviant de la main la lumière qui lui agressait les pupilles.

\- Réponds à la question.

Alors dans un geste très mature, Taehyung lui tira la langue et prit la fuite vers sa chambre en emportant son pc.

Revenu de sa surprise, Hyung Sik se dirigea vers la porte fermée.

\- Tae, tu l'as déjà vu ce type ?

\- Non, il a refusé la cam et il a dit qu'il avait pas de photos, répondit la voix étouffée de l'apprenti chanteur à travers le battant.

\- J'aime pas beaucoup ça, fit l'aîné. C'est l'excuse des vieux pervers qui veulent se faire des petits jeunes.

\- Pas forcément. J'ai refusé aussi.

\- Personne, répondit Jungkook.

\- "Personne" que tu t'es dépêché de cacher, c'est louche, nota Jimin.

\- Mais non. Ca n'a rien de louche de vouloir protéger ma vie privée. Je suis pas obligé de tout vous dire non plus même si je suis le plus jeune. (il soupira) Il manquerait plus que les autres hyung débarquent et j'aurais la totale…

\- De quoi les autres hyung ? fit soudain la voix du concerné depuis l'entrée.

\- Rah mais je suis maudit, c'est pas possible, râla Jungkook. Rien du tout !

Namjoon, parti en réunion depuis le début de l'après-midi, était passé voir s'il était le seul qui soit rentré au dortoir, quand son nom avait été prononcé. Forcément attiré, il venait donc voir de quoi il retournait.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais rieeeen ! répondit encore Jungkook, excédé.

\- Kookie parle sur internet à un certain "V", répondit Jimin à la place du concerné.

\- Et il écrit en anglais, renchérit Hoseok.

\- Depuis quand tu sais écrire en anglais ? s'étonna Namjoon.

\- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas…

\- Yah ! Comment tu parle à un hyung ? fit alors Jin.

\- Et sinon tu le connais ? demanda encore le leader pour éviter une dispute entre le plus âgé et le plus jeune du groupe. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant que la curiosité de ses amis ne serait pas assouvie, Jungkook soupira.

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a refusé la conversation vidéo et aussi de montrer des photos.

Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Jin et Yoongi échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Fais attention, Kookie, c'est les vieux pervers qui font ça d'habitude, le prévint Yoongi, résumant la pensée des autres.

\- Pas forcément. J'ai refusé aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda encore l'acteur qui avait du mal à comprendre le cheminement de pensées de son ami, en entrant dans la pièce non verrouillée.

\- Je sais pas trop, ça me paraissait pas vital en fait. Et puis il voulait pas non plus, donc ça m'arrangeait plutôt. Mais ça change pas grand-chose tu sais.

\- Ok, admettons. Et du coup vous parlez de quoi ? questionna l'aîné en prenant place près de lui sur le lit.

\- Ben du reste. De nous, de nos goûts, de ce qu'on aime… et on essaye de se corriger notre anglais mutuellement.

\- Mais il vient d'où ? Il est pas coréen ?

\- Bah non. Sois logique, hyung, s'il était coréen, pourquoi je me galèrerais à écrire en anglais ?

\- C'est pas faux. Et du coup il vient d'où ? reprit Hyung Sik.

Un haussement d'épaules éloquent lui répondant, l'acteur soupira.

\- Tu lui as même pas posé la question ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Bah je sais pas, à ta place c'est dans les premiers trucs que j'aurais demandé.

Le cadet haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Mais du coup, ça va poser problème si un jour vous voulez vous rencontrer, reprit l'acteur. En anglais t'es déjà pas bon à l'écris alors à l'oral…

\- Quel que soit son pays d'origine, ça en serait un de toute façon. C'est pour ça qu'on se verra probablement jamais.

Il le disait et le pensait, parce que dans tous les cas, étant donné son planning de trainee il n'avait pas d'autre temps libre que cette petite heure qu'il consacrait chaque jour à son correspondant. Et puis il avait senti sa réticence à aborder le sujet du travail et ils avaient mis en place la règle du 1-1 : une info contre une info.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, finit par déclarer Hyung Sik, mais j'ai un script à apprendre pour mon prochain drama justement. Tu veux bien m'aider à répéter ?

\- D'accord. Ensuite il faudra que je me penche sur le couplet de chanson que le prof nous a demandé d'écrire pour la semaine prochaine. Ca fait déjà cinq jours et j'ai toujours pas commencé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre, surtout si vous vous entendez bien, fit remarquer Jimin.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre la popularité du groupe. Je voulais pas qu'il me parle juste parce que je suis célèbre.

\- Ah oui pas bête tiens.

\- Au moins, avec l'anonymat du pseudo, l'absence de photos et l'anglais, je sais qu'il me parle pour moi.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Namjoon. Et du coup, vous parlez de quoi ?

\- De tout et n'importe quoi. On apprend à se connaitre en se posant des questions sur notre vie, tout en évitant le sujet du travail. De toute façon, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille en parler non plus alors ça tombe très bien.

\- Peut-être qu'il fait un boulot louche aussi, ça expliquerait, avança Yoongi.

\- Louche comment ?

\- Je sais pas… Dealer, trafiquant d'armes… n'importe quoi de louche.

\- Ca va pas bien dans ta tête, hyung. Pourquoi tu pense toujours au pire ?

\- Ben… je sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça.

\- Ben rend-moi service, arrête de penser, ce sera reposant.

\- Jungkook, arrête un peu de mal parler, râla de nouveau Seokjin.

\- Et comment vous ferez pour vous rencontrer ? questionna Namjoon.

\- C'est pas prévu au programme.

\- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! Mais t'imagine si c'est un canon, l'occasion que tu perds ?! s'effara Jimin.

\- De toute façon, tu veux m'expliquer quand on aurait le temps de se voir ?

C'était la vérité. Depuis la sortie de leur album "Map of the soul : persona" ils étaient plus qu'occupés, surtout que la promotion était internationale. Et tout ça en plus des activités personnelles de chacun des membres. Le rythme était effréné et les heures de repos très peu nombreuses car ils avaient tendance à travailler même la nuit. Pourtant, aucun des sept jeunes hommes ne songeait à se plaindre, car c'était ce que tous avaient voulu.

\- Bon allez les gars, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une émission à tourner cet aprèm, alors il faudrait peut-être se bouger, finit par dire Namjoon, replongeant tout le monde dans l'ambiance travail.


	2. Préparation

Dès le lendemain soir, dès que son cadet prenait son téléphone ou son pc, Hyung Sik, curieux, se rapprochait immédiatement de lui, au cas où une information importante concernant Cookie passerait les lèvres de l'apprenti chanteur. Mais celui-ci gardait secret ce que son correspondant avait bien voulu lui dévoiler et les efforts de l'acteur restèrent vains, surtout que son cadet jouait au chat et à la souris. Bien que l'aîné le presse de questions, cherchant à le coincer de toutes les façons possibles, il arrivait toujours à lui échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cependant, au bout d'une semaine, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve Taehyung lâchèrent brusquement en entendant son ami se demander à mi voix pourquoi il faisait tant de mystère d'un simple correspondant et que c'était un manque de confiance vexant, ce qui ne se faisait pas quand on était amis.

\- Il s'appelle Jungkook, finit-il par lâcher pour y couper court.

Pris par surprise, l'acteur sursauta et le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qui ça ? Ton correspondant ?

\- Non la reine de cœur… Bah oui mon correspondant, qui d'autre ?

\- Mais tu as dis que vous parliez anglais justement parce qu'il n'était pas coréen. Je ne comprends plus.

\- Je lui ai posé la question puisque tu me soulait avec ça.

\- Et ?

\- Et il est bien coréen mais il vit à l'étranger depuis sa petite enfance.

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation, comme si le plus âgé méditait la réponse de son cadet.

\- … O-kayyyy… Et qu'est ce qui te prend de me dire ça d'un coup ?

\- Ben comme ça tu sais l'essentiel, alors tu vas pouvoir me laisser tranquille.

\- Mais on se dit toujours tout, plaida Hyung Sik.

\- Ben non, pas tout quand même. Je peux bien avoir des secrets.

L'aîné posa sur la table basse le script qu'il tenait toujours et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ecoute, Tae, je suis désolé d'avoir exagéré avec mes questions, s'excusa-t-il. Mais maintenant que t'as commencé à me parler de lui, t'en as dit trop ou pas assez. Donc il s'appelle Jungkook. Et ?

Dès le lendemain, excepté Yoongi qui n'en avait finalement pas grand-chose à faire, les membres commencèrent à le presser de questions, voire à le harceler comme d'agaçants moustiques, pour tenter d'en savoir davantage sur ce fameux V auquel leur ami consacrait une heure par jour. Ils se relayaient pour le questionner, ne le laissant jamais en paix. Si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement qui avait persisté malgré les remontrances de Seokjin, Jungkook, lassé et blasé de leur insistance, finit par profiter d'une pause pour donner à son hyung le plus proche l'une des informations qu'ils attendaient.

\- Il s'appelle Taehyung.

Surpris, Jimin se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

\- Qui ? Ton correspondant ? Mais je croyais qu'il était pas coréen et que c'est pour ça que vous parliez anglais ?

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il me parle en anglais.

\- … O-kayyyyy… C'est bizarre mais bon…

\- Bon, ben voilà, maintenant, tu vas dire aux autres indiscrets de me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. J'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets, comme tout le monde.

\- Je vais leur dire, mais je garantis pas le résultat.

Jimin s'éloigna vers ses amis pour leur rapporter les paroles de leur golden maknae, mais, comme Jimin l'avait prévu, ceux-ci ne s'en contentèrent pas et, après quelques secondes, tous revinrent vers le plus jeune.

\- Désolé si on a abusé, commença par s'excuser Namjoon en leur nom à tous. Ca se reproduira pas.

\- Mais on est vraiment intrigués.

\- Maintenant que t'as dis ça, tu peux bien dire le reste, non ?

\- Donc il s'appelle Taehyung. Et ?

En effet, après avoir lâché la plus importante information, il apparut évident à Taehyung qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se taire, alors il évoqua les moments qu'il passait à discuter avec Jungkook de tout et de rien. Avec pas mal de sourires, il expliqua ce qu'il avait appris de cet ami qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais et rit plusieurs fois en se souvenant de certaines anecdotes qu'il lui avait raconté.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air de bien vous entendre, résuma Hyung Sik. Du coup, c'est un peu con de jamais vous voir.

\- Bah, on est occupés tous les deux, alors je suppose que c'est aussi bien comme ça.

\- Et s'il venait un jour jusqu'à Séoul, tu réagirais comment ?

\- Y'a peu de chance que ça arrive, tu sais.

\- C'est pas ce que je te demande, dit encore l'acteur. Si ça arrivait, si demain il te disait "je viens en Corée, voyons-nous", tu dirais quoi ?

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le plus jeune prit le temps de la réflexion. C'était une très bonne question. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, puisque trop de choses les séparait, alors… Oui, que ferait-il si ça arrivait ? Il serait content, ça c'était sûr, puisque justement ils s'entendaient bien. Mais ensuite ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être à l'aise avec lui aussi facilement "en vrai" que sur le net.

\- Je sais pas, hyung. Si jamais ça se produit un jour, beeeeeen… on verra.

Résigné, Jungkook finit par raconter à ses amis ce qu'il savait de son correspondant. C'était pas mal de choses sans importance, d'ailleurs, comme des anecdotes, des façons de penser ou de voir les choses, de simples discutions sans sujet précis… Mais en parler faisait sourire le golden maknae. Si bien que Namjoon finit par faire remarquer :

\- Ce serait vraiment idiot de jamais vous rencontrer du coup.

\- Surtout qu'on va bientôt avoir des vacances, appuya Hoseok.

\- Oui, mais non. Je préfère garder une part de mystère. Et puis bon, j'ai surtout prévu de retourner à Busan voir ma famille.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tu ne vas pas passer deux mois uniquement avec ta famille je pense, fit remarquer Seokjin.

\- Ouais mais… nan je sais pas. Et puis pourquoi vous insistez autant ? C'est louche.

\- C'est pas louche. On trouve juste que ce serait con de pas en profiter s'il arrive que vous vous retrouviez dans le même pays.

\- La Corée, c'est grand, se moqua gentiment Jungkook. Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il viendrait forcément à Séoul ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que font tous les touristes ? ironisa Yoongi, vautré dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Gnagnagna…

\- S'il est sur Séoul, qu'est ce qui t'empêcherait de le voir ?

\- A quoi ça sert de faire des hypothèses sur ce qui se passerait peut-être si éventuellement… ? finit par demander Jungkook dans un soupir. On a pas prévu de se rencontrer, fin de l'histoire. Hyung… Si vous voulez un correspondant que vous pourrez rencontrer, trouvez-en un mais laissez-moi gérer avec le mien comme je veux s'il vous plait.

La voix de Namjoon qui les appelait, dispensa les concernés de répondre et ils rejoignirent leur hyung, déjà attentifs. Le regard du leader parcourut ses six "frères" quelques secondes, puis il commença.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons un concert prévu dans deux mois et comme ce sera le dernier avant les vacances, il va falloir assurer au maximum. Je sais que vous êtes épuisés, moi aussi, mais on le doit à nos Army.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce après cette affirmation avec laquelle ils étaient tous d'accord.

Comme la nouvelle ne déclenchait aucune réaction réelle chez ses amis, Namjoon fit observer :

\- Et ben cachez votre joie surtout. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement ?

\- On fait des têtes normales, fit remarquer Yoongi. Deviens pas parano.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on se donnera à fond, comme toujours, renchérit Hoseok, mais comme tu l'as dis, on est épuisés alors…

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Taehyung, qui fixait depuis plusieurs minutes l'écran de son pc, sur l'écran duquel se trouvait une page d'un site de réservation. Qui affichait complet pour le dernier concert de ses idoles, BTS. Il n'avait pas réussi à accéder au site avant et maintenant il n'y avait plus une seule place en vente. Et comme les membres allaient prendre deux mois de vacances bien méritées, il n'aurait plus d'occasion de les voir en vrai avant de reprendre lui-même les cours. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas prêt de les revoir tout court. Son regard se posa malgré lui sur l'unique décoration de sa chambre, un poster grandeur nature de celui dont la voix magique le faisait vibrer, Jeon Jungkook. C'était pour espérer l'égaler qu'il s'était lancé dans l'audition qui lui valait à présent le rang de trainee, mais la route était bien longue et bien difficile et parfois, il se disait qu'il était complètement fou et qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver. Donc tout ça plus le fait qu'il était sans nouvelle de son correspondant depuis plusieurs semaines, faisait que son moral n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe et sa compagnie n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

\- Tae ? Tu es là ? fit la voix de Hyung Sik depuis le couloir.

\- Où veux-tu que je sois… fit sa voix morne.

L'acteur ouvrit la porte et trouva son ami recroquevillé sous sa couette, les genoux ramenés vers la poitrine et le menton posé dessus, aussi morose qu'il l'était depuis quelques temps.

\- Tae… Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Où est mon ami sautillant qui rigole tout le temps, qui a toujours des projets et ne se laisse jamais abattre ?

Un nouveau soupir accueillit cette question et le plus jeune se renversa sur son lit, les yeux de nouveau tournés vers le poster qui occupait son mur.

\- Ca aussi il faut que tu arrête, Tae.

\- De quoi tu parle ? fit encore le cadet d'une voix terne.

\- Pas à moi. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu pense à ton sujet et je te jure que si tu n'arrête pas, j'arrache ce truc de ton mur.

\- Non ! s'exclama alors Taehyung en se redressant brusquement. Je te préviens, hyung, si tu fais ça, je ne te parle plus jamais de ma vie, ajouta-t-il en fusillant son ami du regard.

\- Alors reprends-toi bon sang ! Ca me bousille de voir que tu te laisse aller comme ça et que tu te dévalorise ! Tu es un diamant brut, Tae et il ne faut qu'un peu de polissage pour que tu révèle tout ton potentiel ! Tu n'as pas moins de talent que ce Jungkook que tu admire tant alors bouge-toi !

\- Hum…

\- Et si ce que je te dis ne te convainc pas, j'ai quelque chose qui te fera plaisir.

Le regard de Taehyung quitta la silhouette de papier glacé du chanteur et posa les yeux sur son ami.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

Dans un sourire, Hyung Sik sortit de sa poche deux rectangles cartonnés, qu'il tendit à son cadet en sachant très bien quelle serait sa réaction.

De ce fait, quelques secondes plus tard, le plus jeune bondit littéralement sur ses pieds.

\- Tu as réussi à avoir des places pour le concert ?! s'exclama-t-il, soudain joyeux. Mais comment ?! Il est complet depuis au moins deux jours !

\- Disons que j'ai des relations bien placées, sourit l'acteur.

\- Merci hyung ! fit alors Taehyung en lui sautant dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Merci merci merci merci merci merciiiiii !

Un éclat de rire échappa à l'acteur, qui referma les bras sur son bien trop adorable cadet. Il s'était depuis longtemps prit d'affection pour lui et détestait que des choses tristes lui arrivent alors il essayait toujours de le protéger au maximum de la noirceur de la vie. Il était prêt à tout pour l'épargner et préserver son sourire.


	3. Concert

Un nouveau coup d'œil de Jungkook à son téléphone ne prit aucun membre du groupe par surprise, par contre il leur fit comprendre que leur golden maknae était ennuyé de ne pas avoir la moindre minute pour faire parvenir de ses nouvelles à son correspondant. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait quoi que ce soit pour lui car leur rythme de travail au moment des promotions était infernal et ne leur laissait pas le moindre temps libre. Pourtant, prit de pitié, Namjoon finit par s'approcher de lui.

\- Kookie, on a dix minutes avant le début du concert, essaye de le contacter, lui dit-il.

\- Ca sert à rien, hyung, on vit pas sur le même fuseau horaire, il sera pas connecté.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu peux au moins lui laisser un message. Histoire qu'il sache que tu ne l'as pas oublié mais que tu n'as juste pas le temps de lui parler à cause du boulot.

Le plus jeune sembla perplexe quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison, je vais faire ça.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit Line et ouvrit sa conversation avec V.

"Salut Taehyung", écrivit-il, toujours en anglais. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté depuis tout ce temps, mais en fait je n'avais pas le choix. Mes horaires de boulot sont assez violents et je t'écris d'ailleurs en coup de vent avant d'y aller. Enfin voilà je voulais juste que tu sache que je ne t'avais pas oublié"

Il s'apprêtait à éteindre son téléphone, lorsqu'il entendit le bip caractéristique d'une réponse Line. Son correspondant était connecté ! Quelle heure pouvait-il être chez lui ? Probablement très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin.

"Salut Jungkook", répondit l'autre garçon dans la même langue. "T'en fais pas je me doutais que tu ne m'avais pas oublié et que tu étais juste trop occupé. Ton boulot a des horaires vraiment chelous. T'en fais pas je n'ai pas trop le temps de parler ce soir non plus, je ne suis pas chez moi. On se parlera plus longuement quand tu seras moins occupé et peut-être qu'un de ces jours, on pourrait se faire un vocal"

La proposition embêta le plus jeune membre de BTS. Comment refuser sans froisser son correspondant ? Il pourrait également accepter mais c'était prendre le risque que sa voix soit reconnue et il ne voulait pas voir l'attitude parfaitement naturelle de son ami inconnu changer parce qu'il était qui il était.

"Je dois te laisser. Bonne journée ou bonne soirée, je ne sais pas", se borna-t-il à écrire.

"Soirée. A toi aussi. Bon courage pour le travail"

Soulagé de la compréhension de V, le maknae du groupe rangea son portable dans son sac et rejoignit ses hyung.

\- Ca y est ? souffla Namjoon pour éviter de troubler la concentration de ses amis.

\- Oui. J'ai eu de la chance il était connecté alors j'ai pu lui parler directement et il ne m'en veux pas, il comprend.

\- Super, sourit le leader en se retenant de justesse d'ébouriffer les cheveux fraîchement coiffés de son cadet.

\- Tae, par pitié, calmes-toi sinon je te jure que je t'assomme, menaça gentiment Hyung Sik en voyant son ami sauter partout, excité comme une puce. Tu réagis comme si tu ne les avais jamais vus, tes BTS adorés.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, hyung ! Bien sûr que je les ai déjà vus mais pas de si près ! Et grâce à toi, si je tends la main, je pourrais presque les toucher !

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça hein ? demanda alors l'acteur, inquiet. Je te soutien de tout mon cœur, tu le sais, mais ça irait franchement trop loin. Tu ne peux pas… enfin tu m'as compris.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire honte, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis même si j'en avais envie, je n'oserais jamais.

L'aîné regarda son cadet avec suspicion, mais ne formula pas ses doutes. Il savait que dès qu'il s'agissait de Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung perdait toute objectivité et toute faculté de réflexion. C'était vraiment ce qu'on appelait un fanboy, dans le plus pur sens du terme.

Mais il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu l'attention de son cadet et n'insista pas pour lui parler davantage.

Le regard du plus jeune balayait la salle à la recherche du plus infime détail à noter et un cri de joie lui échappa lorsque les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent au bénéfice des projecteurs de la scène. Une assourdissante clameur essentiellement féminine s'éleva immédiatement de la salle et son cœur s'emballa comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Qu'il le voyait. Et il ne l'avait jamais si bien vu depuis leurs débuts.

\- Jungkook… murmura-t-il.

Son idole était si près de lui. Si près et pourtant aussi inaccessible qu'une étoile pour un grain de sable. Lorsqu'il entendit s'élever sa voix si pure au début de "Love is not over", son cœur manqua carrément un battement. Jamais il ne lui arriverait à la cheville même s'il s'entrainait pendant des années.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient et Taehyung ne touchait plus terre. Il croyait mourir au moindre mouvement un peu sexy de celui qu'il idolâtrait presque à l'égal d'un dieu et se demandait s'il allait réussir à terminer le concert sans faire un arrêt cardiaque.

De son côté, Hyung Sik qui se fichait pas mal du groupe et n'avait accompagné son ami que pour lui faire plaisir et surtout pouvoir le soutenir s'il flanchait physiquement, ne regardait pas la scène. Il était bien trop concentré sur les expressions qui se succédaient sur le visage de son cadet. Il le trouvait adorable et ne comprenait pas qu'un garçon pareil soit encore célibataire. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que Taehyung était gay car celui-ci ne s'en était jamais caché, mais cela ne l'avait jamais inquiété. Il savait qu'en tant qu'hétéro, il ne serait jamais davantage qu'un ami aux yeux du plus jeune. Et lui servir de protecteur lui convenait parfaitement.

Soudain, les membres du groupe cessèrent de chanter et tendirent leurs micros vers le public. C'était la chance de Taehyung. Si sa magnifique voix devait être remarquée, il fallait que ce soit ce soir, alors qu'il était si proche de la scène qu'en faisant un effort, il pourrait toucher Rap Monster qui était le plus proche de lui. Mais le garçon semblait brusquement devenu muet.

\- Chante, Tae ! s'exclama Hyung Sik. Chante ! C'est ta chance et tu n'as que quelques poignées de secondes si tu veux être remarqué !

Le cadet regarda son ami, puis hocha la tête et soudain, sa voix s'éleva plus grave que celles des filles qui les entouraient, mais surtout plus forte à cause de la proximité du micro du rappeur. Rappeur qui sembla d'ailleurs se demander, l'espace de quelques secondes, d'où venait cette voix masculine mais ne tarda pas à remarquer Taehyung. Du reste, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Entre sa voix, son visage et ses cheveux teints en bleu électrique, son ami ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Pourtant le rappeur détourna rapidement les yeux pour fixer un point indéfini du public. C'était compréhensible : en bon professionnel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner son attention à un seul fan, même aussi atypique que Taehyung.

Le concert se poursuivit. Le plus jeune des deux VIP était follement heureux. Certes, Jungkook ne l'avait pas vu, mais RM, si. Et bien qu'il ne voue pas au rappeur la même adoration qu'à son idole, il se pensait tout de même très chanceux d'avoir été aperçu car après tout, il n'était qu'un trainee de la BigHit parmi tant d'autres et ne s'estimait pas plus talentueux que d'autres contrairement à ce que Hyung Sik passait son temps à lui répéter. Lorsque la dernière chanson s'acheva, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour revenir à la réalité. C'était définitivement le meilleur concert de sa vie et il se dit une fois de plus qu'il aurait adoré avoir un micro pour chanter avec eux. Un petit rire d'auto-dérision lui échappa. Chanter avec eux ? Il n'était trainee que depuis trois ans, quelle légitimité aurait-il de faire ça ?

\- Tae ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense, mais je t'ai trouvé génial. Et je pense que Rap Monster a été surpris de ton talent.

Tahyung sourit à son ami, son premier fan qui lui répétait en boucle combien il le trouvait talentueux.

\- Tu es gentil de le dire, hyung, mais je pense surtout qu'il a été surpris qu'un garçon soit si près du micro. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude.

\- Toi par contre, tu te dénigre encore, comme d'habitude. Tu es vraiment pénible avec ça. Tu pense arriver à quoi avec aussi peu de confiance en toi ? Tu es trainee depuis trois ans, Tae. Tu pense vraiment que l'agence continuerait à payer pour tes différents cours si tu étais nul ? Sois logique, ton agence fait du business, comme la mienne. Elles n'ont pas d'argent à perdre dans des recrues qui n'ont aucun talent.

\- Peut-être…

\- Il n'y a pas de "peut-être". Ah tu m'agace quand tu fais ça. Bon puisque tu ne me crois pas, viens avec moi.

Sans laisser au concerné la possibilité de refuser, l'acteur prit la main de son cadet et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les coulisses.

\- Hyung, où on va ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est interdit d'aller là, on va se faire éjecter.

\- Aucun risque, j'ai un laisser-passer.

\- Comment ça ?

Mais l'aîné ne répondit pas et s'arrêta devant une porte. Le sang du plus jeune se mit à pulser dans ses veines.

\- Hyung… Ne me dis pas que… balbutia-t-il.

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car la voix du plus âgé s'éleva.

\- C'est Park Hyung Sik, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui ! fit une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du battant de bois.

L'acteur ouvrit donc la porte et le cœur de Taehyung manqua un battement alors que le sang semblait refluer de son visage, le rendant plus pâle que jamais. Ils étaient tous là, encore en sueur du concert qu'ils venaient de donner, pourtant seul l'un d'eux attira son attention.

\- Merci de nous recevoir. Nous ne vous ennuierons pas longtemps.

\- Pas de problème, fit alors Rap Monster. Notre manager nous avait prévenus que vous deviez passer.

\- Voici mon ami Kim Taehyung. Il est trainee dans votre agence depuis trois ans.

\- Ah oui ? C'est super ! Il faut que tu nous fasses écouter ça, fit alors la voix que le concerné voulait le plus entendre.

Jungkook… C'était lui qui s'adressait à lui, qui voulait l'entendre chanter. Son rêve était à portée de main… pourtant sa voix semblait bloquée dans sa gorge par l'émotion et la peur de se ridiculiser totalement devant eux tous.

Le silence s'éternisant sans que le plus jeune ne prenne la parole, son ami lui souffla de façon presque inaudible.

\- Tae… Dis quelque chose… ça devient gênant…

Le rouge envahit les joues de l'interpellé, déclenchant une gentille moquerie de l'un des membres du groupe.

\- Il rougit, c'est adorable ! s'exclama J-Hope.

\- On ne va pas te manger, tu sais, fit à son tour Jimin dans un sourire. Et puis c'est agréable de rencontrer un collègue dans ces circonstances.

Un collègue… Le compliment fit tellement plaisir qu'il retrouva un peu sa voix.

\- Je… suis Kim Taehyung. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'un ton tout sauf assuré.

\- Tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure, reprit Rap Monster. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre un fan chanter si bien. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu es trainee chez nous ça ne m'étonne plus tellement.

\- Oh tu l'as entendu, hyung ? releva Jungkook. La chance !

\- Taehyung-ah était le plus près de mon micro, expliqua le rappeur. Il aurait fallu que je sois sourd.

\- Je veux entendre aussi ! s'exclama le plus jeune membre du groupe d'un ton boudeur.

L'adorable exigence fit rire les autres membres du groupe et Hyung Sik, mais accentua l'embarras de l'ami de celui-ci.

\- Tu as entendu Jungkook, fit alors Seokjin. Et ce que veut notre golden maknae, il l'obtient. Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, Taehyung-ah, tu es obligé de chanter.

Le trainee avait l'impression de rêver. Ou plutôt non car même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se produire, même brièvement, devant un public constitué des tous les membres de BTS. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il sentait son front se couvrir de sueur et sa respiration s'accélérer. Si cela continuait il n'allait pas être capable de chanter. Et bien qu'il soit persuadé que c'était par pure politesse que les chanteurs insistaient pour l'entendre, il pouvait en effet d'autant moins se soustraire à leur souhait, que Jungkook attendait.

\- Je… D'accord… Qu'est ce que je dois chanter ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Ce dont tu as envie, répondit Suga, affalé sur un énorme pouf rempli de billes. On est pas là pour te juger.

Mentalement, Taehyug passa en revue celles qu'il préférait et finalement, se décida pour celle qu'il pensait réussir le mieux parmi elles. Il adorait "Not today" même si les parties rap lui posaient plus problème que les parties chant. Il inspira donc profondément et compta mentalement. Après trois séries de cinq temps pendant lesquels il savait qu'il n'y avait que de la musique, il se lança sans oser regarder personne. Il savait que sa voix avait une infinité de défauts et qu'avoir choisi cette chanson qui comptait plus de passages rap que chant, devait le faire paraitre prétentieux surtout devant les pros du rap, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer et alla au bout.

Lorsqu'il se décida à relever les yeux, il eut m'impression que l'assistance s'était changée en musée de cire. Les membres s'entreregardaient d'un air que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer et cela l'emplit de honte.

\- Recommence mais en nous regardant cette fois, entendit-il soudain Suga exiger. Tu ne chante pas pour tes pieds mais pour un public. Si tu ne le regarde pas, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Heu… oui sunbae.

\- Et autre chose, sois plus assuré sur les parties rap, renchérit Rap Monster. Tu les maîtrise au niveau de la diction et du flow, mais on sent que tu n'as pas d'assurance et ça rend ta voix un peu tremblante.

\- D'accord.

Taehyung avait du mal à croire qu'il recevait des conseils de ceux qu'il admirait tant.

\- Kook, tu as un commentaire à faire sur la partie chant ? demanda J-hope à son cadet.

Le trainee cessa pratiquement de respirer alors que son idole se rapprochait de lui et lui dédiait un sourire à faire fondre toute la glace des deux pôles.

\- Pas vraiment, c'était presque parfait. Comme l'a dit Namjoon hyung, il faut que tu prennes de l'assurance, mais tu as une voix incroyable. Je doute que tu reste longtemps trainee si tu continue comme ça.

Ca faisait midinette, mais maintenant qu'il avait entendu ça, Taehyung estimait pouvoir mourir sans regret. Son idole l'avait vu, lui avait parlé, l'avait entendu chanter et complimenté sur sa voix et son chant… C'était plus qu'il aurait jamais espéré.

\- Allez, Taehyung-ah, on t'écoute, reprit Jimin. Avec assurance et en nous regardant.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Hyung Sik qui était resté à ses côtés et vit celui-ci hocher la tête en guise d'encouragement. Alors, inspirant de nouveau, il se lança une seconde fois.

\- C'était beaucoup mieux, fit J-hope en souriant lorsque la voix de leur hoobae se tut de nouveau.

\- Que ce soit en chant ou en rap, il faut que tu aie confiance en ta voix, reprit Suga. Un interprète sans confiance ne peut pas non plus avoir de passion. Et sans passion, un chanteur ou un rappeur n'en est pas un. Souviens-toi toujours de ça et tu t'en sortiras.

\- Merci sunbae. Je m'en souviendrais.

\- Bon, sur ce je vais aller prendre une douche et rentrer. Bon courage pour l'entrainement, dit encore le rappeur en quittant la pièce.

Prenant la sortie de l'idole pour un signal qu'il était temps de les laisser tranquilles, Hyung Sik fit signe à son ami qu'ils partaient.

\- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Merci de nous avoir reçus, dit l'acteur.

\- De rien. A bientôt Taehyung-ah, fit Rap Monster en souriant, avant de les raccompagner à la porte, qui se referma derrière eux.

Comme un automate, le plus jeune suivit son ami, puis s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir et s'accroupit, les mains sur la tête.

\- Tae ? Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Hyung Sik qui pensait le voir repartir en mode fanboy après cette rencontre forte en émotions.

\- Aaaaaah, c'était tellement gênaaaaaaant ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie fais ça, hyung ! s'exclama-t-il.

Un petit rire échappa à l'acteur.

\- Ben pour être honnête, j'avais bien prévu de t'emmener à leur loge, mais à la base c'était surtout pour que tu puisse enfin voir en personne ton Jeon Jungkook adoré. Je n'avais prévu ni l'audition, ni le cours de chant improvisés. Mais au moins maintenant que tu as entendu de leur bouche que tu as du talent, tu vas arrêter de te dire que tu es nul ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Mais je ne…

\- Et je sais que tu ne me croyais pas quand je te le disais, donc maintenant tu es bien obligé.


	4. Révélation

La fenêtre de conversation avec V s'afficha sur l'écran du portable de Jungkook, mais le jeune homme parti à la salle de bain ne le vit pas, au contraire de Jimin qui se trouvait non loin. Poussé par la curiosité, le blondinet s'empara de l'appareil et ouvrit ladite conversation.

"Salut Jungkook. Je sais bien qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se disait rien de trop personnel, mais je suis trop heureux, il faut que je te raconte un truc de fou qui m'est arrivé hier soir ! Tu sais que je t'avais dis que je n'étais pas chez moi ? Bah en fait j'étais au concert de BTS, tu sais le groupe de Kpop. Un de mes amis avait réussi à avoir des places VIP et j'étais tellement près que j'ai même pu chanter tout près du micro de RM. A la fin du concert, mon pote m'a emmené dans leur loge, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de bonheur. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui s'est passé une fois dans leur loge : j'ai du chanter. Devant eux, tu te rends compte ?! J'étais mort de peur, mais ça s'est finalement assez bien passé et j'ai même reçu des conseils précieux pour ma carrière. Et surtout… je l'ai vu… J'ai vu celui que j'admire depuis six ans… D'ailleurs j'avais pas percuté mais il s'appelle Jungkook lui aussi. C'est marrant quand on y pense. Enfin voilà, je voulais juste partager ma joie avec quelqu'un et comme tu es mon seul ami Hyung Sik hyung excepté, je me suis dis que je pouvais t'en parler."

La lecture du message choqua Jimin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le trainee balbutiant qu'ils avaient vu la veille ne faisait qu'un avec le mystérieux correspondant de leur maknae, qui du coup n'était absolument pas étranger... ni que celui-ci n'avait pas du tout fait le lien entre les "deux" Jungkook. Pas plus que leur ami n'avait fait la relation entre les "deux" Taehyung. Le monde était vraiment minuscule. Mais la question était de savoir comment leur cadet allait réagir en lisant ce message pour le moins enthousiaste.

\- Hyung ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon portable ? fit la voix du plus jeune qui venait de revenir, une serviette autour du cou et ses cheveux humides ébouriffés.

\- Heu, tu… tu as reçu un message de Taehyung.

\- Ah oui ? Super ! Il raconte quoi ? demanda le golden maknae qui ne paraissait pas en vouloir à son aîné d'avoir regardé.

\- Tu devrais regarder toi-même…

L'air plutôt étrange de son ami inquiéta Jungkook, qui s'empara à son tour du téléphone et se décomposa littéralement en lisant.

\- Non… C'est pas possible… Comment… Comment… ils peuvent être la même personne…

\- Ca va Kookie ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Jimin en voyant le visage de son ami pâlir.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, mais se tourna vers son aîné, un air douloureux sur les traits.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, hyung ? Je ne veux pas arrêter de parler à Taehyung…

\- Qu'est ce qui t'y force ?

\- Il ne se comportera pas de la même façon avec moi s'il sait…Tu as bien vu sa réaction hier soir quand il nous as vus…

\- Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait le lien entre son correspondant et toi, même s'il a noté la gémellité de prénoms.

\- Si je ne lui dis rien… je lui mentirais.

\- Ca t'ennuie ? Quelque part tu lui as déjà menti en ne lui révélant pas ton identité.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Tu veux mon avis ?

\- S'il te plait oui.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit le genre de gars à brusquement changer de comportement et puis au pire… vu son attitude hier soir, je doute qu'il te refuse quoi que ce soit si tu lui demande de rester naturel avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu as lu ce qu'il écrit… Il m'admire depuis nos débuts. C'est gênant… Après avoir lu ça je ne sais pas si moi aussi j'arriverais à rester naturel avec lui.

\- Dans ce cas vous serez à égalité. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion. Tu fais ce que tu sens.

Sur ces mots, l'aîné des deux chanteurs posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et s'éloigna vers les autres membres du groupe qui affichaient des mines inquiètes dues à l'expression de leur cadet, pour leur résumer la situation.

Le plus jeune resta indécis quelques minutes, puis regarda de nouveau son téléphone sur lequel la conversation était toujours affichée. Ses doigts survolèrent le clavier tactile, avant qu'il se décide à écrire un bref message.

"Il faut que je te parle en face à face. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras disponible pour un appel vidéo."

Une exclamation surprise échappa à Taehyung, faisant sursauter Hyung Sik assis non loin.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? demanda l'acteur en fixant son ami.

\- C'est… Jungkook veut qu'on fasse un appel vidéo.

\- Et c'est un problème ?

\- Non mais… jusque là il ne voulait même pas qu'on échange des photos, alors je suis perplexe devant son brusque revirement.

\- Mais tu vas enfin savoir à quoi il ressemble, tu n'es pas content ?

\- Si… je… suppose…

\- Bah cache ta joie. Il veut peut-être te proposer de te rencontrer et ne veut pas le faire par écrit. Ca semblerait logique.

\- Peut-être…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, nota l'acteur. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur.

\- Hum…

\- Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai une réunion pour mon nouveau drama. Tu me diras ce que tu auras décidé.

\- Bon courage hyung.

L'aîné posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui sourit, puis quitta la pièce, laissant Taehyung dans un abîme de perplexité. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette brusque volte-face de son correspondant après des mois. Mais comme il fallait bien qu'il en ait le cœur net, il se décida à répondre.

"Je suis libre maintenant si tu veux."

Il était d'accord et libre immédiatement... Le cœur de Jungkook se mit à battre à toute vitesse d'appréhension. Que ferait-il s'il se rendait compte que son correspondant, qui pour le moment n'avait fait aucun rapprochement, changeait d'attitude ? Il serait affreusement déçu car cela signifierait qu'il avait perdu un ami sincère.

Il tourna la tête vers Jimin, qui articula silencieusement une question "veux-tu que je reste à proximité pour te soutenir ?". Le plus jeune hocha la tête, attendit que son ami le rejoigne, puis se décida à cliquer sur le fatidique bouton d'appel vidéo et retint son souffle pendant la connexion.

Le souffle de Taehyng sembla le fuir dès que la caméra fit le point sur son interlocuteur. Comment… Comment il pouvait être possible que Jeon Jungkook soit actuellement face à lui ?! Que se passait-il ?! Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Salut Taehyung, fit la voix bien reconnaissable de son idole. Je… Je pense que tu as maintenant compris que ton correspondant c'est moi. Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit mais en fait j'avais peur.

La stupeur du garçon aux cheveux bleus fut telle à l'entente de ces mots, qu'il en oublia sa surprise première.

\- Peur ? De moi ? fit-il, incrédule.

\- Non, pas vraiment de toi, plutôt de ta réaction.

\- Heu… je ne te suis pas là…

\- J'avais peur qu'en connaissant mon identité, tu ne change d'attitude. Hier soir, tu avais l'air tellement… différent de celui que j'avais appris à connaître… que ça m'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il était plus prudent de ne rien te dire.

\- Et du coup tu as changé d'avis parce que… ?

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Taehyung ne pensa même pas qu'il parlait de façon informelle à son idole qui était aussi un sunbae.

\- Parce que te mentir, même par omission, me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais on dirait que je m'inquiétais pour rien puisque tu me parle normalement.

\- Bah… il faut dire que tu m'as pris totalement par surprise là. Comment… Enfin quand tu as dis que tu voulais me parler face à face je n'avais aucune… enfin comment j'aurais pu m'attendre à ce que ce soit toi ?

Un petit rire échappa à l'idole.

\- Oui effectivement. Enfin hier soir j'étais persuadé que tu avais fais le lien entre ton correspondant et moi, mais en lisant ton message de tout à l'heure…

\- Ah tu as du me prendre pour un crétin de ne pas avoir compris…

\- Pas du tout. C'était mignon.

\- Mignon ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais on est tellement confrontés à l'hypocrisie des gens, que ton… ta candeur m'a paru mignonne.

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre hors caméra et une voix que Taehyung n'identifia pas disant que venant de lui, cette phrase était très drôle.

\- Yah ! Hyung c'est pas gentil ! protesta alors Jungkook la tête tournée en gonflant les joues de façon adorable.

\- Qui est à côté de toi ?

Au lieu de répondre, le chanteur fit pivoter son téléphone pour faire apparaitre le visage de Jimin.

\- Bonjour sunbae, le salua alors respectueusement le moins expérimenté.

\- Bonjour Taehyung-ah. Tu vas bien depuis hier soir ?

\- Heu oui sunbae. Merci encore pour tout ça d'ailleurs.

\- Wow cette différence de ton avec moi ! s'exclama alors Jungkook en riant. Ca va Taehyung ?

\- Oui oui. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à… Bah en fait je ne m'attendais à rien. Ce qui se passe est totalement surréaliste.

Les deux chanteurs éclatèrent de rire, ce qui acheva de détendre leur hoobae. Finalement ils étaient d'un abord très simple, aussi bien l'un que l'autre alors leur parler normalement n'était pas si effrayant.

\- Tu n'avais pas cours à l'agence aujourd'hui ? demanda ensuite Jungkook, totalement détendu.

\- Non pas aujourd'hui. Par contre il va falloir que je me mette sur l'écriture du couplet demandé par le prof pour la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas encore commencé alors que les autres gars de mon équipe doivent avoir bien avancé.

\- Bon courage alors. On est passés par là aussi. Tu voudras que je le regarde quand tu l'auras fini ?

\- Non c'est bon, je ne veux pas te déranger, tu as assez de travail comme ça. Et puis je ne veux pas recevoir un avantage injuste par rapport aux autres parce que le hasard a fait que je te connaisse. Je veux y arriver par mes seules facultés.

\- Et je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Ce que je t'ai dis hier soir, je le pensais. Tu as énormément de talent.

Comme la veille, une rougeur très embarrassante envahit les joues du trainee.

\- Heu… Du coup je… je vais y aller. Il faut que je travaille dur pour réaliser mon rêve.

\- Qui est ?

\- De pouvoir chanter avec toi un jour. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots murmurés près du micro, il coupa l'appel vidéo, laissant un Jungkook stupéfait devant son téléphone.


	5. Une belle surprise

C'était lui qui venait de couper la communication, pourtant Taehyung ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se soit passé ce qui s'était passé. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les drama du genre de ceux dans lesquels tournait son ami Hyung Sik, pas dans la vraie vie. Comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se pinça fortement et poussa un cri de douleur. Non, apparemment ce n'était pas simplement un rêve de plus.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends de te faire mal volontairement ? fit alors la voix de l'acteur derrière lui. Tu es devenu maso ?

\- Hyung ! Depuis quand tu es là ? s'exclama le cadet en se retournant.

\- Je viens de rentrer et je te cherchais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je… En fait il s'est passé quelque chose, mais c'est tellement incroyable que… que…

\- Ca doit vraiment l'être pour que tu aie l'air si chamboulé.

\- Il y a de quoi… Figures-toi que…

\- Attends, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer avant de me raconter.

\- D'accord.

L'acteur sourit et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son ami, puis quitta la chambre. Cette interruption allait laisser au plus jeune le temps de se reprendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'aîné rejoignit son cadet sur son lit et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- En fait je… tu sais mon correspondant… aujourd'hui il a voulu qu'on fasse une conversation vidéo parce que… parce qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose face à face…

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

N'arrivant pas à formuler l'improbable, Taehyung se contenta de désigner d'un doigt tremblant le poster géant de son idole sur le mur.

\- Oui et bien quoi ?... Attends… Ne me dis pas que ton correspondant… devina Hyung Sik.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je suis dans cet état maintenant…

\- Alors là, je suis complètement halluciné…

\- Et moi donc…

\- Tu te rends compte que ce genre de situation n'arrive que dans les drama ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis. C'est pour ça que je me pinçais. Parce que c'est… ça ne peut pas arriver… n'est ce pas hyung ?

\- Ben il faut croire que si. Mais tu devrais être heureux, Tae. En fin de compte tu es déjà ami avec ton idole.

\- Hum…

\- Wow… Sois un peu plus heureux et on pourra penser que tu reviens d'un enterrement. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors que tu devrais être euphorique ?

\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à réaliser, hyung.

L'acteur éclata de rire et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux bleus de son ami.

\- Allez remets-toi. Tu as écris ce que tu devais pour tes cours ?

\- Pas encore. Je m'en occupe demain. Là, je suis encore trop dans le… tu vois quoi.

\- Je vois très bien oui. Dis Tae je me demandais un truc...

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es trainee depuis déjà trois ans. Tu pense que tu vas bientôt débuter ?

Un soupir salua ces paroles. Un regard triste aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas hyung. J'adorerais mais ça ne dépend pas de moi. Je n'ai peut-être pas le niveau...

\- Moi je suis sûr que si ! protesta Hyung Sik en se maudissant d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Je n'y connais rien mais j'ai des oreilles et ce que j'entends quand tu t'entraine à la maison me semble très proche de ce que font tes BTS adorés.

\- C'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer, hyung, fit le plus jeune dans un petit sourire, mais tu exagère les compliments. Moi au même niveau que BTS ? N'importe quoi...

De nouveau cette façon de se dénigrer... Il avait pourtant entendu des compliments semblables de la bouche même de ses idoles, alors pourquoi ne croyait-il personne ? Est ce que seul le fait de débuter lui donnerait confiance en lui ? Le connaissant, ce n'était même pas certain. Si même avoir entendu son Jungkook chéri le complimenter sur sa voix n'avait pas influé sur sa confiance, qu'est ce qui en aurait le pouvoir ?

\- Etre apprenti idol n'est pas simple hein ?

\- Hum... Et puis... les autres gars du groupe, je ne sais pas où ils en sont par rapport à moi. Je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée.

\- Mais vous avez déjà un nom de groupe pourtant.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire.

Hyung Sik secoua doucement la tête. Il trouvait la route pour devenir idol bien longue et bien dure. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, à son retour après un tournage, il avait retrouvé son cadet écroulé de fatigue et/ou en larmes. Taehyung faisait le fort en permanence, mais seul l'aîné savait à quel point il était fragile en réalité. Probablement trop pour cette industrie sans pitié. Il travaillait avec acharnement pour réaliser son rêve, mais est ce que ce serait suffisant ?

\- Allez ce soir on sort un peu. On va manger dehors, déclara le plus âgé, désireux de changer les idées de son ami.

\- Alors tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, dit Jimin à Jungkook une fois la conversation vidéo terminée.

\- C'est vrai. Mais Taehyung est d'un abord facile alors ça aide.

\- Il doit se dire la même chose de toi maintenant qu'il est au courant.

\- J'espère. J'aimerais bien qu'on soit vraiment amis. Surtout qu'on fait tous les deux partie de la même agence. Par contre il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Bah... il a dit qu'il était trainee depuis trois ans... mais avec une voix pareille, je ne comprends pas qu'il n'ait pas encore débuté. Il doit être en fin de niveau quatre pourtant.

\- Il doit encore avoir des failles je suppose, fit Jimin en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais on en a tous. Ca se travaille avec le temps. Lui aussi il pourrait travailler ça en débutant avec son groupe...

\- Ca a vraiment l'air de te chiffonner.

\- Hum.

\- Mène ton enquête alors, rigola l'aîné en donnant une tappe dans le dos du maknae.

\- Bonne idée hyung ! s'exclama alors Jungkook en se relevant brusquement. Je vais faire ça !

Sur ces mots, il courut vers l'entrée du dortoir sous le regard ahuri de Jimin.

\- Je rigolais. Jungkook ! Je rigolais !

\- Pas moi ! Je veux comprendre !

Et avant que le plus âgé ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, leur intrépide cadet avait quitté l'appartement en embarquant ses clés de voiture.

Sur la route vers l'agence, le jeune homme mit son oreillette blutooth et appela le bureau du directeur.

\- PD-nim, bonjour c'est Jungkook. Je suis en route pour l'agence, il faut que je vous parle, dit-il en mettant le contact pour quitter le parking.

« Jungkook ? Bonjour mon garçon, c'est rare que tu m'appelle », fit la voix bienveillante du PDG de l'agence. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

\- Pas vraiment mais j'ai des questions à vous poser. Je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps.

« Je suis de plus en plus intrigué. Je t'attends, mais fais vite j'ai une réunion dans une heure avec les professeurs des trainee. »

\- Parfait. J'arrive.

En général, Jungkook n'était pas du genre impulsif et prenait souvent le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir, mais Jimin avait eu une idée lumineuse en lui suggérant cette enquête (même s'il l'avait fait pour blaguer). Il devait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi son ami Taehyung était encore trainee avec son niveau.

Il arriva à l'agence peu après et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau patronal, à la porte duquel il frappa avant d'entrer.

\- Bonjour Jungkook, le salua de nouveau Bang Si Hyuk dans un sourire. Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme avait beau avoir l'habitude de le voir, la simplicité de leur PD-nim le surprenait toujours, mais c'était ce qui le rendait si facile d'accès.

Il prit donc place face à son patron.

\- Alors explique-moi ce qui t'amène.

\- Kim Taehyung, c'est lui qui m'amène.

La surprise se lut sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Qui ?

\- Un trainee. Il est là depuis trois ans alors il doit être en fin de niveau quatre.

\- Attends une minute.

L'interlocuteur du chanteur se releva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir, dont il tira rapidement un dossier.

\- Ah c'est un membre de Tape, dit Bang Si Hyuk en parcourant le contenu du dossier en question.

\- Tape ?

\- C'est le nom du groupe dont il fait partie.

\- Ah. Bah ça tombe bien que vous en parliez...

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Et bien...

Le jeune homme décida alors de lui raconter toute son histoire avec Taehyung.

\- Du coup, étant donné son talent, je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas encore débuté, conclut-il.

\- Hum... Et bien vois-tu, ma réunion de tout à l'heure concerne très justement l'avenir des Tape.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Pour moi il est temps qu'ils débutent justement mais je veux la confirmation qu'ils sont prêts.

\- C'est vrai ?!

Le PDG hocha la tête en souriant.

\- C'est fantastique ! Taehyung va être tellement heureux ! s'exclama Jungkook, lui-même tout content.

\- De ce que je lis dans son dossier, ton ami est le plus prometteur des membres du groupe vocalement parlant. Mais il a apparemment un défaut ennuyeux.

\- Laissez-moi deviner... son manque de confiance en lui ?

\- Exact. C'est pourquoi il ne peut pas être leader.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit son souhait de toute façon. Mais peut-être que le fait de débuter l'aidera sur ça.

\- Veux-tu assister à la réunion ?

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Si tu n'interviens pas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Le chanteur hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas rejoins-nous à la salle de réunion dans une demie heure, conclut l'homme.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à quitter le bureau, Jungkook se leva, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en se disant qu'écouter la réunion lui apprendrait peut-être des choses qui seraient utiles à son ami Taehyung.

\- Allez Tae on rentre maintenant.

\- Naaaaaan hyuuuuuung... J'veux encore poir... boire... répondit la voix avinée de l'interpelé.

\- Tu as assez bu. Je n'aurais jamais du proposer de sortir, regarde dans quel état tu es...

\- J'men fiche...

\- Et l'agence demain, tu t'en fiche aussi ? Imagine si tu croise ton Jungkook adoré dans les couloirs.

\- Ca arriv'ra jamais...

\- Bien sûr que si, ça peut arriver n'importe quand puisque vous faites partie de la même agence.

Chancelant, Taehyung se tourna vers son ami et l'attrapa par le col pour le rapprocher de lui, le regardant de très très près.

\- Et tu cr... crois quoi ? Qu'il va me t... tomber dans les br... bras ?

\- Tae, recule-toi. Tu pues, je pourrais devenir ivre juste avec ton haleine. En plus tu essaye de dire quoi là ?

\- Laisse t... tomber, éluda l'apprenti en relâchant soudain son emprise pour se concentrer sur son verre de soju à moitié vide.

\- Ah non j'ai dis qu'on rentrait.

\- Et m... moi j'veux p... pas... Laisse-moi tran... tranquille... J'fais c'que j'veux, j'suis ma... majeur...

Pour toute réponse, Hyung Sik leva les yeux au ciel, se pencha et attrapa son ami heureusement assez léger par les genoux pour le jeter sur son épaule et se diriger vers chez eux.

\- Yah ! Hyung l... lâche-moi ! s'exclama le plus jeune en se débattant. C'est hu... humilliant, j'suis pas une fi... fille !

\- Aucun rapport. Et tiens-toi tranquille ou je fais plus humiliant que ça. Tu te dis majeur et donc adulte mais tu te conduis comme un enfant.

Le cadet cessa donc de se débattre, mais l'information qu'il venait de laisser échaper n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Alors Taehyung était amoureux de Jeon Jungkook... Hyung Sik trouvait que c'était logique, beaucoup d'indices auraient du le lui faire penser. Il espérait que la réciproque serait vraie un jour, même si techniquement, avec le temps que les BTS passaient sur les routes, leurs chemins n'allaient pas tellement se croiser.

\- Tae, tu as choisi une étoile bien haute... murmura-t-il assez bas pour que son ami ne l'entende pas. Je souhaite qu'elle ne soit pas hors de ta portée...

Deux semaines plus tard

\- Kookie ? Qu'est ce que tu fabrique à regarder ton téléphone comme ça ? demanda Hoseok assis de l'autre côté de la travée dans le car qui les menait sur le lieu du concert.

\- Il attend sûrement un message de Taehyung-ah, répondit Namjoon assis devant leur maknae.

\- Et pourquoi ça te stresse autant ? demanda encore Jhope en constatant que les mains du plus jeune se tordaient dans tous les sens.

\- Il a peur qu'il ne le contacte plus maintenant qu'il connait son identité, résuma Jimin assis juste à côté. Envoie-lui un message toi-même, Kookie. Tu sais bien que le planning d'un trainee est très chargé, il n'a probablement juste pas le temps. Il te répondra sûrement dès qu'il pourra.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui. Allez.

Toujours aussi angoissé, Jungkook ouvrit la fenêtre de conversation et écrivit :

"Salut Tae. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi depuis que je t'ai dis qui j'étais, alors j'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère aussi que ça ne te mets pas mal à l'aise de me connaitre. J'aimerais bien qu'on se voit un jour où tu as un peu de temps libre. Maintenant que nos identités respectives sont dévoilées, nous n'avons plus de raison de nous cacher l'un de l'autre. Je te laisse mon numéro de portable, ce sera plus simple que Line pour communiquer. Contacte-moi vite"

\- Et vous n'en savez rien ? demanda pour la dixième fois Taehyung à ses amis de Tape.

\- Pour la dixième fois, hyung, non on en sait rien, répondirent en cœur Daewon, Noyoon, Daehyun, Seojun et Minjae en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop agacés.

\- C'est bizarre cette réunion imprévue quand même...

En effet, au beau milieu de la matinée de cours, on était venu leur dire qu'ils étaient conviés à une réunion dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'objet. Ca faisait donc dix minutes que tous les six étaient assis sur de confortables fauteuils de cuir dans une grande pièce dont une énorme table occupait le centre. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Bang Si Hyuk et l'intégralité de leurs professeurs. Ils se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait et s'inclinèrent pour les saluer, puis échangèrent un regard inquiet. Que se passait-il ?

\- Bonjour les garçons, les salua cordialement le PDG, asseyez-vous. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous vous avons convoqués.

Le groupe hocha la tête.

\- Et bien il y a une quinzaine de jours, vos professeurs et moi avons tenu une réunion semblable pour parler de votre avenir.

Comprenant que leur vie entière reposait dans les mots qu'allait prononcer leur patron, les jeunes hommes se concentrèrent totalement sur lui, littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons longuement débattu et décidé que Tape avait maintenant un niveau suffisant pour débuter.

Il y eut un blanc choqué, le temps que les membres réalisent la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire, puis des cris de joie s'élevèrent, en provenance de cinq des six membres. Seul Taehyung, encore ahuri, ne manifesta rien.

\- Kim Taehyung, l'interpela alors leur patron.

Qu'on s'adresse soudain à lui en particulier fit sursauter le concerné.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous avons donc décidé de te nommer leader.

Cette fois, le garçon écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- M... Moi ? Mais... Mais... Pourquoi ? PD-nim, je ne suis pas qualifié pour...

\- C'est précisément parce que tu ne te crois pas qualifié que nous avons décidé de te confier ce rôle.

\- Heu... Désolé, mais je ne vous suis pas du tout. Minjae a bien plus un tempérament de leader que moi même si c'est le maknae.

\- Notre décision a été mûrement réfléchie, je t'assure.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être un bon leader, finit par expliquer le PDG, hormis de la confiance en toi. C'est pourquoi te donner ce rôle est important. En étant en charge du groupe, tu te découvriras capable de bien plus de choses que tu ne le pense et c'est comme ça que tu prendras cette confiance qui te fait défaut pour le moment. La boucle sera donc bouclée.

Leur patron avait beau dire, la combinaison de nouvelles était bien trop incroyable pour qu'il puisse s'extasier comme ses cadets.

\- Et quelqu'un d'autre t'as recommandé pour ce poste. Avec les mêmes arguments que ceux que je viens de te donner.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?

\- Jeon Jungkook de BTS.

En entendant ce nom, le visage de Taehyung vira au cramoisi et il porta les mains à ses joues qui le cuisaient. Jungkook l'avait recommandé pour être leader. Jungkook... Hein ?!

\- Il est au courant pour nos débuts ?! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant brusquement.

\- Il était présent à la réunion.

Encore plus stupéfait si c'était possible, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et regarda leur patron sans oser lui poser le millier de questions qui lui venait en tête. C'est à Jungkook qu'il les poserait plus tard.

\- Tu te rends compte, hyung, on débute ! s'exclama Daehyun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils débutaient... Tape allait réellement monter sur scène, enregistrer des chansons et des mv, avoir des fans... Il se rapprochait enfin de son rêve absolu. Il était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit que la fin de la question posée par leur professeur de diction.

\- ... votre nom ?

\- Hein ?

\- Est ce que vous savez quoi répondre quand on vous demandera la raison de votre nom ?

\- Heu...

\- C'est un rappel des premières cassettes enregistrées. On a voulu faire un retour aux sources et offrir un renouveau à la musique, récita Seojun.

\- Parfait, sourit le PDG. Je donne à votre leader le planning des prochaines semaines, ajouta-t-il en tendant à Taehyung une feuille couverte de lignes serrées.

Le jeune homme encore éberlué baissa les yeux dessus... et manqua en tomber de sa chaise. Bien sûr il savait qu'ils seraient très occupés s'ils avaient la chance de débuter et on leur avait tracé en amont les grandes lignes de ce qui les attendrait... mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à cet enchaînement quasi ininterrompu qui allait durer plusieurs mois.

\- Hyung ? C'est à ce point ? demanda Noyoon qui s'était approché.

Sans rien dire, encore dans les nuages, l'aîné du groupe tendit la feuille imprimée à son ami. Un sifflement échappa au garçon.

\- Ah oui on va être vraiment occupés...

\- Votre manager va vous rejoindre dans un moment. Rejoignez votre salle en attendant et profitez-en pur réfléchir à vos noms de scène si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Merci... murmura simplement Taehyung au nom de tous. Merci de nous faire confiance...

\- Filez, sourit Bang Si Hyuk.

Les garçons quittèrent la pièce et se mirent a discuter avec animation entre eux de la formidable nouvelle. Plus intuitif quand il s'agissait de leur aîné, Minjae se rapprocha de lui qui ne disait pas un mot et, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, décida de le rassurer.

\- Tu seras un très bon leader, hyung, j'en suis sûr. Et les autres aussi en sont certains. Arrête juste de croire que tu ne t'en sortira pas. On a confiance en toi.

\- C'est toi qu'ils auraient du choisir, Minjae-ah...

\- Ne sois pas bête. Comment un gamin de mon âge pourrait avoir les épaules pour ça ?

\- Je ne les ai pas plus.

\- Visiblement ce n'est pas ce que pensent Bang PD-nim, l'ensemble de nos professeurs... ni Jungkook sunbae.

Jungkook... Il l'avait recommandé pour ce rôle... Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pensant a lui, il sortit son portable, se rendit compte que l'objet de ses pensées lui avait laissé un message une heure auparavant... et se maudit immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir contacté.

"Désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant...", écrivit-il en réponse. "Ma seule excuse est qu'on a eu un emploi du temps assez violent ces deux dernières semaines. Mais c'est rien par rapport à ce qui nous attend, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Ne te méprends pas, je suis très heureux que Tape débute enfin... mais comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas les épaules pour être leader... Apparemment le planning ne commence qu'en début de semaine prochaine, donc je vais avoir un peu de temps libre si tu veux qu'on se voit."

Son texte écrit, il hésita une poignée de secondes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi mais le fit tout de même. Les dés étaient jetés. A partir de maintenant, tant pour le groupe que pour le reste, tout allait suivre son cours.


	6. Des liens plus forts

Le plus jeune membre de BTS s'était levé aux aurores bien qu'il ne travaille pas ce jour-là, mais malgré lui il stressait à l'idée de revoir Taehyung de façon complètement informelle. Surtout qu'il avait poussé pour le propulser leader de son groupe et que, s'il en croyait son message Line, son ami ne semblait pas avoir apprécié l'initiative. Comment allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Allait-il être en colère ? Il s'était habillé avec soin et également déguisé avec soin même s'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un cinéma qui ne passait que des films d'auteurs qui n'intéressaient que peu de gens.

\- Prêt pour ton rendez-vous ? le taquina Jimin en le voyant prêt a partir.

Une rougeur adorable colora les joues du maknae.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout un rendez-vous, hyung. Tu dis n'importe quoi...

\- Ouais ouais... Tu es devenu bien rouge pourtant.

\- C'est parce que tu dis n'importe quoi ! Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard.

\- Kookie... il est huit heures et vous devez vous retrouver à midi, pouffa le plus âgé des deux. Calmes-toi, on dirait une ado avant son premier rendez-vous. Tu vois seulement Taehyung, pas l'empereur du Japon.

Jungkook gonfla les joues, contrarié.

\- Pourquoi tu arrête pas de m'embêter ce matin, hyung ? T'es chiant...

\- Parce que c'est marrant de te voir réagir au quart de tour, s'esclaffa franchement Jimin.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il était prêt, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé et regarda dans le vide. Pris de pitié pour son anxiété, son ami finit par lui suggérer "d'aller voir Hoseok hyung" en ajoutant qu'il croyait qu'il avait besoin d'aide sur la nouvelle chorégraphie.

\- J'y vais ! s'exclama alors le plus jeune en bondissant sur ses pieds, avant de foncer vers la chambre de leur aîné.

\- C'était qui le missile que je viens de croiser ? demanda Seokjin en entrant alors dans le salon.

\- Un missile nommé Jungkook.

\- Il avait le feu aux fesses ?

\- Presque, répondit Jimin avant de raconter la scène précédente à son aîné.

Un sourire amusé et attendri fleurit sur les lèvres du plus âgé du groupe.

\- Tu pense ce que je pense hyung ? demanda Jimin.

\- Probablement. De toute façon il faudrait être aveugle, alors nous ne sommes probablement pas les seuls à avoir remarqué, répondit Jin.

Presque trois heures plus tard, le maknae quitta la chambre de Hoseok qui n'avait en fait besoin d'aide pour rien mais avait bien compris que son cadet devait être occupé pour canalyser son énergie. Il quitta donc le dortoir bien plus calme et s'installa au volant sans stress particulier. Il serait en avance mais pas trop.

A son arrivée devant le cinéma, il était évidemment seul, mais ne le resta pas longtemps. A sa grande surprise, Taehyung était presque aussi en avance que lui et il le rejoignit rapidement.

\- Bonjour... le salua ce dernier, manifestement indécis quant à la façon de s'adresser à lui.

\- Sois à l'aise avec moi, lui dit alors Jungkook dans un sourire audible même à travers le masque qui dissimulait la partie inférieure de son visage. Après tout on s'est connus d'une façon totalement inédite, alors je pense qu'on peut laisser les sunbae et hyung.

\- Alors... tu propose qu'on s'appelle juste par nos prénoms ?

\- Comme on le fait sur Line oui. Ce serait ridicule d'agir autrement en vrai que sur internet, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Super. Bon désolé le film ne sera pas passionnant mais au moins on pourra discuter tranquillement vu qu'il y a jamais personne.

\- Pas grave.

De nouveau, les yeux du plus jeune se plissèrent un peu, signe qu'il souriait et les deux garçons entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Jungkook ne le savait pas, mais en lui emboitant le pas, le cœur de Taehyung battait à toute vitesse. Il était à la fois heureux et gêné.

Une fois installés au milieu de la salle, le cadet retira son bonnet, puis son masque et se tourna vers son compagnon du moment dans un sourire adorable. Entre la vision de ses cheveux couleur caramel ébouriffés et son sourire, le futur ex trainee se sentait extrêmement privilégié et il se sentit rougir.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, il me semble que tu avais des choses à me dire.

\- Hein ?

Son air complètement perdu fit rire le BTS qui le trouva juste adorable.

\- A propos de tes débuts, précisa-t-il.

\- Ah ! Oui tu... Pourquoi tu m'as recommandé pour être leader ? Je vais juste être une catastrophe et me ridiculiser...

\- Je suis sûr que non.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Après tout, tu ne...

\- Taehyung, je le sais, c'est tout et mes intuitions se vérifient toujours.

Perturbé par la soudaine utilisation de son prénom seul, l'aîné en oublia de répondre que ce n'était pas un argument. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il sentit ses joues le cuire et détourna les yeux, embarrassé. S'il continuait à se comporter comme ça, son ami allait finir par croire qu'il était amoureux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

\- Heu... les... les autres membres n'ont rien dit à propos de... heu... de nous ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Non même si Jimin hyung m'a taquiné en disant qu'on avait rendez-vous.

\- Oh... Et tu... tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Qu'on était amis.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête.

\- De toute façon c'est ce qu'on est. Des amis.

Cette phrase sonnait comme un argument pour s'auto-convaincre, Taehyung en prenait conscience en le disant, mais il était trop tard pour rattraper ses mots. Le regard surpris que lui jeta l'idole lui confirma que ce qu'il venait de dire était bizarre, mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

\- Alors comment est le planning pour vos débuts ?

\- Giga chargé. On ne va pas avoir le temps de souffler. Et du coup je n'aurais plus tellement de temps pour te parler et encore moins pour te voir...

\- Logique. Mais concentre-toi bien sur chacune de vos tâches si tu veux que Tape cartonne et si tu veux réaliser ton... ton rêve, ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu à son tour.

Il avait en effet un peu de mal à accepter sereinement que le rêve de son ami soit de chanter avec lui. Pas de débuter, pas d'être sur scène ni d'être connu... juste de chanter avec lui.

\- Oui je vais faire de mon mieux. A la fois pour le groupe et pour mon rêve.

Le silence retomba entre les deux garçons. Un silence gêné qu'ils ne savaient pas comment briser. Finalement, passer du virtuel au réel n'était pas aussi simple qu'ils le croyaient. Heureusement le film qui débutait les dispensa de chercher un sujet de conversation et chacun tourna la tête vers l'écran pour tenter de suivre ce qui s'y passait. Le système fonctionna plutôt bien pendant une quinzaine de minutes, mais bien vite, profitant de la pénombre, Taehyung quitta l'écran des yeux pour observer à la dérobée le délicat profil de Jungkook. Les couleurs qui défilaient dans le film nimbaient son visage de couleurs chaudes qui le faisaient presque paraitre irréel.

Se sentant observé, le cadet finit par tourner la tête vers son compagnon et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ce simple coup d'œil suffit à donner une brusque accélération à leurs souffles et à emballer leurs cœurs, pourtant aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement vers l'autre. Plus, ils se remirent à regarder le film avec autant d'intérêt que des cinéphiles avertis, bien que totalement conscient de la présence bien trop proche de l'autre. Lorsque la séance s'acheva, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la parole car ils se sentaient gênés bien que pour des raisons différentes. Le membre de BTS remit son bonnet, son masque et son manteau, imité de son ami et les deux garçons quittèrent la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à parler en même temps

\- On devrait aller…

Ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

\- Toi d'abord, fit Taehyung.

\- J'allais juste dire qu'on devrait aller se mettre au chaud et boire un truc.

\- Bonne idée mais… ça ne va pas être pratique avec ton masque et tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de le retirer, même dans un café, tu déclencherais une émeute.

\- Ca risque d'être la même chose partout tu s…

Le plus jeune des deux ne termina pas sa phrase, ce qui inquiéta son ami.

\- Jungkook ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose en fait. Un endroit où on serait à peu près tranquilles.

\- Ca existe un endroit de ce genre ?

\- Le dortoir.

Il y eut un blanc, le temps que la proposition fasse son chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Taehyung, qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Heiiiiiin ?! Tu veux dire votre dortoir ?! Là où il y a les autres membres de BTS ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Shhhhhht ! fit alors le BTS en bâillonnant son trop bruyant ami d'une main, tout en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Tu es pas dingue de crier comme ça ?! Je retire ma main mais arrête de brailler, ok ?

Le membre de Tape hocha la tête et, une fois libéré, s'excusa.

\- Personne n'a eu l'air de faire attention à ce que tu as dis heureusement. Bon, ça te va comme proposition ?

\- Heu oui oui. Le but c'est que tu sois à l'aise et tu ne le seras pas si tu dois passer ton temps à te cacher alors allez au… chez toi, c'est le mieux.

Un sourire que Taehyung ne put que deviner fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Tu te préoccupe toujours du bien-être des autres avant le tien, c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi, Taehyung.

\- Heu… Bah c'est normal de penser à ses amis non ? fit l'interpellé, un peu embarrassé.

\- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça. On y va alors ?

\- Je te suis.

\- On va prendre ma voiture, je suis garé à côté.

\- D'accord.

Le plus âgé des chanteurs suivit son cadet et tous deux prirent place dans sa voiture, avant de prendre la direction du quartier chic où se trouvait le non moins chic immeuble abritant l'appartement des BTS.

Avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, Jungkook qui avait remarqué un accroissement de la nervosité chez son ami, se tourna vers ui.

\- Ne stresse pas comme ça, les hyung ne vont pas te manger. Et puis… tu es avec moi, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'introduisais dans le dortoir à notre insu.

\- Je sais… Je sais bien, Jungkook, mais c'est plus fort que moi…

\- Ou alors il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Au départ je pensais que c'était ma présence qui te stressais autant, mais comme tu es naturel avec moi, est ce que ce sont les hyung qui te posent problème ?

\- Je t'assure que non.

\- Alors calmes-toi, dit encore le plus jeune des deux en prenant dans les siennes les mains tremblantes de son ami.

Le contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas fit frissonner Taehyung, qui s'arracha à l'étreinte manuelle le plus doucement possible pour ne pas que son cadet se sente rejeté.

\- Je… Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Entrons.

Le BTS hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, avant de s'exclamer à pleine voix :

\- Je suis rentré !

Aussitôt, Jimin se précipita.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ton r… Oh salut Taehyung-ah. Comment ça va ?

\- Bonjour sunbae. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parle aussi formellement d'un coup ? s'étonna Jimin. L'autre fois, tu étais plus décontracté.

\- Bah… je suppose que c'est plus facile derrière un écran.

Pour le détendre, le plus âgé sortit alors son portable, le plaça devant son visage et reprit :

\- Maintenant je suis derrière un écran. Ca va mieux ?

La plaisanterie fit rire Taehyung de bon cœur.

\- Bon, je préfère ça. Mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez là tous les deux ? Je vous croyais au cinéma.

\- Qui était au cinéma ? fit alors Namjoon en entrant dans le salon, un carnet de notes à la main. Oh on a un invité apparemment. Salut Taehyung-ah.

\- Bonjour, sunbae. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ca va. Vous êtes allés voir quoi ?

\- Heuuuuuu…

\- Tu n'en sais rien ?

\- Pour être honnête, hyung, on y est surtout allés pour discuter tranquillement, donc le film… répondit Jungkook.

\- Je vois, fit le leader avant de se tourner vers Jimin. Il faut que je vois un truc avec toi, tu as un moment ?

\- Bien sûr hyung, répondit le concerné en le suivant.

Restés seuls, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour faire du thé et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, plus doux et paisible que les précédents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, installés l'un face à l'autre autour de la table, ils se souriaient largement à travers la vapeur dégagée par leurs tasses de boisson chaude.

\- On dirait un petit couple, tu ne trouve pas ? souffla Seokjin en rejoignant Hoseok à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Si, totalement.

\- Tu pense qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

\- J'en doute. Tout à l'heure avant de sortir, Jungkook s'est plaint que Jimin avait insinué qu'il avait un rendez-vous.

L'aîné du groupe pouffa.

\- C'est mignon d'être si naïf. Regarde-les, ils sont tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils ne nous ont même pas remarqués.

\- Bah laissons-les tranquilles. Vu comment Jungkook nie une attirance pourtant évidente, il ne se passera rien entre eux avant un sacré moment.

\- Surtout que Taehyung n'a pas l'air plus dégourdi à ce niveau.

Les deux aînés s'esquivèrent donc laissant leur intimité aux plus jeunes. D'ailleurs, Taehyung avait entreprit, à la demande de son cadet, de lui parler des autres membres de Tape, ce qu'il faisait en termes très élogieux. Il était évident, en l'entendant parler, qu'il tenait en haute estime le talent de ses cadets. Un surtout

\- Ce Minjae, tu as vraiment l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, nota Jungkook à qui ce constat ne faisait pas tellement plaisir.

\- Oui c'est un chouette gars. Et puis i m'a beaucoup aidé quand je suis arrivé à l'agence. Il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque, mais il avait l'assurance que je n'avais pas. Et que je n'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs.

\- Tu devrais. Quelqu'un qui a ton talent devrait déborder de confiance en lui.

\- Tu pense vraiment que j'ai du talent ?

\- Taehyung, tu crois vraiment que l'agence aurait misé de l'argent sur toi et t'aurait intégré à Tape qui va débuter si tu n'en avais pas ? Sois logique, ils font du business, pas de la charité, alors si tu ne risque pas de leur rapporter quoi que ce soit, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils dépensent tout cet argent pour toi ?

\- Je croirais entendre Hyung Sik hyung.

\- Il a raison. Alors écoute-le, écoute-moi, écoute les autres BTS, les membres de ton groupe, Bang PD-nim et les professeurs de l'agence. Si on est si nombreux à te le dire, c'est qu'on a raison tu ne crois pas ?

Tout en parlant, le plus jeune venait de décider de mener son enquête au sujet de la totale absence de confiance en lui de son ami. Jamais il n'avait connu quelqu'un qui se dévalorise sans arrêt et pense toujours déranger son entourage.

Un moment plus tard, tous les membres de BTS rentrèrent de leurs différentes activités et eurent la surprise de trouver Taehyung toujours assis dans la cuisine avec leur golden maknae.

\- Ca fait trois heures qu'ils sont là à discuter, indiqua Hoseok à Yoongi qui, absent depuis tôt le matin, n'avait pas suivi l'histoire.

\- Sans bouger ? s'étonna le rappeur.

\- Sans bouger. Je passe de temps en temps voir où ils en sont mais ils parlent toujours. On dirait qu'ils rattrapent tout le temps où ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Soudain le portable de Taehyung sonna, brisant la bulle et les sunbae se dispersèrent rapidement pour éviter d'être surpris à jouer les indiscrets.

\- Excuse-moi une minute, fit le propriétaire de l'appareil en décrochant. Oh Minjae-ah, qu'est ce que... Quoi ?! Mais tu es sûr que... Merde ça tombe ultra mal... Oui je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fais exprès... Oui... Bon écoute on se rejoint à l'hôpital pour voir comment il va. On verra ce qu'on fait ensuite par rapport au planning. Je préviens Bang PD-nim... Ok à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et posa sur Jungkook un regard désolé.

\- C'était un membre de ton groupe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je t'ai entendu parler d'hôpital.

\- Daewon, notre danseur principal, a fait une mauvaise chute et s'est fait une sale entorse à la cheville droite. Ce n'est pas très grave... mais il va se passer un long moment avant qu'il puisse reprendre la danse et on se calque tous sur lui...

\- Merde...

\- Comme tu dis. Désolé Jungkook mais je dois y aller. Les gars comptent sur moi.

\- Je comprends. Tu veux que je te dépose à l'hôpital ?

\- C'est gentil, je veux bien, repondit le leader de Tape dans un petit sourire contrit.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous.

Une fois les deux garçons partis en coup de vent, Jimin s'approcha de Namjoon qui avait entendu la conversation téléphonique de leur hoobae, tout sauf discret.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en pense, hyung ?

\- Tu parle de ses aptitudes de leader ?

Jimin hocha la tête.

\- Je pense... que sans en avoir conscience il a déjà les bons réflexes. A mon avis il sera un très bon leader.


	7. Le fin mot de l'histoire

Après avoir déposé son ami à l'hôpital, Jungkook hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais comme il n'était pas encore très tard, il décida d'aller mener son enquête auprès de la personne la plus à même de le renseigner : Park Hyung Sik, l'ami et colocataire de Taehyung. Il demanda donc à leur manager de lui fournir le numéro de téléphone de l'acteur, qu'il contacta aussitôt en lui disant qu'il devait le voir et que c'était important. Un peu surpris de l'appel venant de quelqu'un que finalement il ne connaissait pas personnellement, l'aîné, intrigué par l'urgence qu'il avait sentie dans la voix de son cadet, lui proposa de passer immédiatement. Le plus jeune accepta et se précipita vers l'adresse des colocataires. Il devait obtenir les réponses à ses questions avant que Taehyung ne rentre chez lui. Hyung Sik le fit entrer dès qu'il sonna à la porte de l'appartement (c'était une voisine qui lui avait ouvert celle de l'immeuble) et l'installa au salon avec une tasse de thé fumante.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène exactement ? demanda l'acteur lorsque son invité eut absorbé quelques gorgées du breuvage. Je t'avoue que ton coup de fil m'a intrigué.

Le plus jeune reposa sa tasse et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Hyungsik-ssi... je suis inquiet pour Taehyung. S'il continue à se déprécier comme il le fait, il va droit dans le mur et il risque d'y jeter son groupe par la même occasion.

Un soupir échappa l'aîné.

\- C'est donc ça... Oui je sais bien et je sais aussi que c'est un problème, mais la faute en revient à sa famille. Il n'arrive pas à se défaire de ce sentiment néfaste pour lui.

\- Justement c'est pour ça que je suis venu, Hyungsik-ssi. Si vous connaissez son histoire et ce qui a fait qu'il est comme ça maintenant, je voudrais que vous me le racontiez s'il vous plait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux l'aider à se sentir mieux et à cartonner avec son groupe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a beaucoup de talent et que c'est mon ami. Pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions ?

L'acteur fixa alors son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

\- Je vais aller droit au but : Taehyung est mon ami d'enfance et je le considère comme mon petit frère. Il a déjà beaucoup souffert à cause de... désolé de dire ça, mais de types dans ton genre, alors si tu...

\- Je suis sincère ! s'exclama alors Jungkook, vexé des soupçons du plus âgé.

\- Je l'espère pour toi. Parce que si tu joue avec lui, quelle qu'en soit la raison, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin et tu n'aimeras pas ça, crois-moi.

Stupéfait, le chanteur cligna des yeux.

\- Est ce que... vous me menacez ?

\- Non, je te préviens amicalement que, si Taehyung finit blessé par ta faute, star internationale ou pas, je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Est ce que c'est clair ?

Le membre de BTS n'était pas loin d'avoir envie de les envoyer au diable lui et ses insinuations, mais il s'abstint. Après tout, son aîné ne faisait que protéger son ami même s'il le faisait de façon très peu subtile et s'il voulait l'aider, il devait obtenir de Hyung Sik le récit du passé de son colocataire. Ce qui serait probablement impossible s'il perdait son calme et se montrait insolent avec un aîné.

\- J'ai saisi l'idée, finit-il par répondre de son ton le plus respectueux. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer je vous jure sur la tête des membres de BTS que je ne veux que son bien.

De nouveau, l'acteur observa son jeune interlocuteur, puis hocha la tête.

\- Ca va, je te crois. Mais n'oublie pas ma mise en garde. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Vous avez mentionné son passé. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire amusante et je ne vais pas entrer dans trop de détails mais sache que depuis son enfance, Taehyung a eu très peu de raisons d'être heureux.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Puisque nous sommes tous les deux des amis de Taehyung et donc des alliés, tu peux m'appeler hyung, dit distraitement Hyung Sik en rassemblant ses idées pour être le plus clair possible.

\- D'accord hyung, fit docilement Jungkook. Je t'écoute.

\- D'abord il faut que tu sache que les parents de Taehyung ne sont pas ses vrais parents, il a été adopté quand il était tout petit.

\- Quel âge il avait quand tu l'as connu ?

\- Cinq ans. J'en avais déjà presque dix. Je l'ai vu pleurer, assis dans l'herbe dans un parc pas loin de chez nous et je lui ai demandé la raison de ses larmes. "Papa m'a tapé parce que je suis méchant..." c'est ce qu'il m'avait répondu.

\- Méchant ? Taehyung ? Je ne le connais pas encore bien, mais de ce que je sais, ça me parait assez improbable.

\- Ca l'est. Taehyung a toujours été un gosse adorable, donc cet homme mentait probablement pour justifier ses actes.

\- Et est ce que... ça arrivait souvent ?

\- Presque chaque jour. Son père avait toujours une bonne raison de le frapper : il n'avait pas rangé sa chambre, il avait boudé le repas, il n'avait pas été exemplaire à l'école... Ca a duré pendant plusieurs années. Je soignais ses blessures, masquais ses bleus comme je pouvais avec des pansements et du maquillage emprunté à ma mère, le consolais de mon mieux. Il a fini par s'attacher à moi comme si j'étais réellement son grand frère et je le voyais vraiment comme mon petit frère.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là pour lui.

Hyung Sik hocha la tête, puis poursuivit son récit.

\- Quand il est devenu ado, son père qui sentait que le rapport de force était en train de s'inverser, a arrêté de s'en prendre à lui physiquement...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il...

\- Il s'est dit que ce serait mieux de le critiquer sans arrêt ; de se moquer de son apparence, du moindre de ses gestes ; de tourner en ridicule toutes ses décisions ; de mettre en doute ses pensées... bref de le briser aussi bien psychologiquement qu'émotionnellement. Quant à sa mère, elle se "contentait" de lui faire comprendre en permanence qu'il devait se sentir honoré d'avoir été adopté, que sans eux il ne serait rien, qu'il était une perpétuelle source de déception et j'en passe. J'ai ramassé Taehyung à la petite cuillère tellement de fois, que j'en ai perdu le compte.

Le récit avait indigné Jungkook d'un bout à l'autre et il bondit littéralement à la fin.

\- Mais ces gens sont des horreurs ! Ils mériteraient la prison pure et simple !

\- Je sais. Et malgré tout ça, il continue à les aimer, à ne pas vouloir les décevoir, à vouloir les rendre fiers... et on ne peut malheureusement rien faire contre ça. Bref il a fini par réussir à leur échapper en allant à l'université comme interne. Mais le mal était fait depuis longtemps. Depuis...

\- Depuis il a toujours l'impression de déranger, n'a aucune confiance en lui...

\- Et à l'impression d'être un bon à rien, oui. Et j'ai beau faire, ces idées sont tellement encrées en lui qu'elles lui pourrissent littéralement la vie.

\- J'espère que le fait que son groupe débute le fera enfin se voir tel qu'il est et tel que je le vois.

Ces derniers mots intriguèrent l'acteur, qui fixa de nouveau son interlocuteur avec intensité.

\- Et comment le vois-tu au juste ?

\- Comme un garçon intelligent, plein de vie, bourré de talent et d'humour, avec beaucoup d'empathie et qui pense aux autres avant lui-même.

\- C'est un portrait assez fidèle effectivement.

\- Sans compter qu'il est très beau aussi.

Cette ultime précision fit sourire le plus âgé des deux artistes.

\- Est-ce que Taehyung te plait, Jungkook-ah ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu viens de dire qu'il était très beau, donc est ce que ça signifie qu'il te plait ?

\- Heu je… je ne le vois pas comme ça tu sais, répondit le concerné prit de court. C'était un simple constat. Il faudrait juste être aveugle pour le trouver laid.

\- Je vois, fit simplement Hyung Sik dans un petit sourire en coin.

Car il ne fallait pas la lui faire : Jungkook s'en défendait, mais à la façon dont il parlait de son ami, il état évident qu'il était fortement attiré par lui.

\- Je veux faire quelque chose pour lui mais je ne sais pas quoi, reprit le chanteur. Tu as une idée, hyung ?

\- Sois là pour lui. Sois son soutien autant que possible, ce sera déjà beaucoup.

\- Je ne demande que ça, hyung, mais en étant dans des groupes différents à des stades de carrière différents, ça risque de ne pas être simple.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que ça le serait. Tu m'as posé une question, je t'ai répondu franchement. Si… enfin quand Tape aura débuté, essayez au moins de parler d'eux au maximum, je pense que ça pourrait leur attirer beaucoup de fans.

\- Et si Taehyung a des fans, ça lui donnera confiance en lui.

\- Exactement. Tu avais d'autres questions ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Je vais réfléchir à quoi faire pour lui.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'acteur, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il allait maintenant attendre une annonce de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Annonce qui ne devrait pas trop tarder si ses intuitions étaient justes.

Taehyung rentra plusieurs heures après, l'air épuisé mais relativement satisfait. Il avait réussi à obtenir de Daewon qu'il y aille doucement le temps de sa convalescence et après discussion avec leur manager, ils avaient décidé de commencer par apprendre les paroles de "Vivre pour demain", la chanson-titre de leur tout premier comeback, ce qui allait prendre un certain temps et laisserait ainsi la possibilité au jeune accidenté de récupérer toutes ses facultés motrices.

Hyung Sik était sorti en lui laissant de quoi manger sur la table mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim et se contenta d'aller s'allonger sur son lit en étoile de mer, réfléchissant à la masse de travail qui les attendait désormais son groupe et lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans cette position qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Dès le lendemain, Tape commençait donc le travail sur la chanson qui allait les lancer. L'exercice n'était pas simple, car se coordonner demandait une rigueur dont les jeunes hommes manquaient parfois cruellement. Ils étaient dissipés, se déconcentraient régulièrement et même le sérieux de leur leader contraint n'arrivait pas à contrebalancer ça. Pourtant, ils arrivaient tout de même à avancer. Petit à petit, phrase par phrase, les couplets entraient dans leurs têtes, au point qu'en quelques jours, ils se mettaient à chantonner sans y penser et au bout d'une semaine, les paroles s'étaient comme gravées dans leurs esprits. Restait à séparer les lignes de texte selon les chanteurs et les voix.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ensuite sans que l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à faire davantage qu'envoyer quelque messages. Comme Taehyung l'avait prévu, les préparatifs pour la sortie du premier album de Tape l'accaparaient totalement ; quant à Jungkook, il s'apprêtait à partir pour une tournée de quatre mois avec BTS.

\- Ne soupire pas comme ça, dit gentiment Hyung Sik à son ami affalé sur le canapé après une très longue journée. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien...

\- Pas à moi, Tae, je te connais par cœur. Quand tu soupire à ce point, c'est qu'un truc te tracasse. Alors si tu me disais ce que c'est on gagnerait du temps et je pourrais voir comment t'aider. Il y a un souci avec le groupe ?

\- Non...

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Rien je te dis ! s'exclama alors le plus jeune en se relevant brusquement pour filer à sa chambre.

Ce comportement inhabituel acheva de convaincre l'acteur que quelque chose clochait. Il se dirigea donc vers le sanctuaire de son ami et découvrit celui-ci allongé sur son lit en étoile de mer, un air profondément triste sur le visage.

\- Tae... reprit doucement l'aîné en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as ? Tu sais que je suis ton ami et que je ne te jugerais pas quoi que tu me dises.

Le cadet secoua la tête.

\- Il va falloir que je devine alors... Tu as dis que ce n'était pas un problème avec ton groupe... alors est ce que ça concerne Jungkook ?

La mention de son ami fit se redresser le chanteur, qui fixa son colocataire, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Comment...

\- Je te connais pas cœur, tout simplement. Alors raconte-moi.

\- Non c'est idiot...

\- Dis quand même.

\- Il... On... Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne peut pas se voir à cause de nos plannings et demain il part en tournée pour quatre mois...

\- Mais Tae... tu le savais puisque que tu de l'un de leurs plus grands fans, alors pourquoi ça te déprime comme ça tout à coup ?

\- Je ne sais pas, hyung... Je crois que je le savais mais que je n'en avais pas réellement conscience, tu vois...

\- Si ça te mine à ce point, va le voir.

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux.

\- Maintenant tu veux dire ? Mais hyung, il est presque minuit, je ne vais pas y aller maintenant au risque de tous les réveiller...

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas rester là à déprimer ?

Le cadet ne répondant pas, l'acteur reprit.

\- Vas-y, qu'est ce que ça te coûte ? Si ça se trouve il est encore debout et comme ça tu n'auras pas le regret de ne pas l'avoir vu avant son départ.

Mais Taehyung ne fit pas d'autre mouvement que celui de se rallonger, indiquant par là à son ami qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller. Il n'était tout de même pas désespéré au point de traverser la moitié de Séoul à minuit pour aller voir un ami. Ca aurait été stupide et ça aurait ressemblé à une réaction de mec amoureux. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- Rah tu m'énerve quand tu fai ta tête de mule comme ça ! Et bien reste là à déprimer comme un rat mort, que veux-tu que je te dise ! Je m'en lave les mains !

La porte claqua derrière l'acteur, preuve que celui-ci était fâché, mais Taehyung n'y pouvait rien et rien ne le forcerait à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas décidé.

Pourtant, au petit jour, après avoir passé la nuit à ressasser, il se précipita hors de l'appartement pour filer en direction non pas du dortoir mais de l'aéroport, car il n'ignorait pas que les BTS partaient pour Shanghaï très tôt. S'il se dépêchait suffisamment, il avait une petite chance de voir Jungkook avant son départ.

\- Il ne viendra pas, Kookie, dit doucement Jimin à son cadet qui paraissait attendre quelqu'un.

\- Hein ? Qui ça ? fit l'interpellé en tournant la tête vers son ami.

\- L'empereur du Japon... répondit ironiquement l'aîné avant de reprendre : A ton avis, de qui je parle ? De Kim Taehyung bien sûr.

\- Ah. Mais pourquoi tu me parle de lui hyung ? Je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le fasse de toute façon. Il est bien trop occupé avec les débuts de Tape.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air d'attendre quelqu'un ?

\- Tu te fais des idées hyung. Je t'assure.

\- Kookie...

\- Vraiment hyung. Je n'attends pas Taehyung.

\- Hum...

Jimin n'était pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Si leur golden maknae n'avait pas décidé de se confier, il ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Pourtant la veille ils avaient tous remarqué que leur ami regardait par la fenêtre du salon avec mélancolie. Aucun de ses hyung n'en avait soufflé mot, mais tous en connaissaient la raison : cela faisait des semaines qu'entre le planning de Tape et le leur, lui et Taehyung n'avaient pas pu faire davantage que s'envoyer quelques messages. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait espéré la visite de son ami... en vain. Contrairement aux autres membres du groupe, il ne semblait toujours pas avoir conscience des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son ami Taehyung et qui ne faisaient que se renforcer au fil des jours.

\- On va y aller les gars, déclara soudain Namjoon à la cantonade.

Le signal donné, les six membres du groupe se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les contrôles de sécurité avec leurs bagages cabine. Ils étaient tous passés derrière la barrière, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre.

\- JUNGKOOK !

Reconnaissant instantanément la voix qui l'interpellait, le chanteur s'immobilisa et se retourna brusquement vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Taehyung... fit-il, incrédule, lorsque son ami fut aussi près que le permettait la barrière. Qu'est ce que... tu fais ici ?

\- Je... Il fallait que je vienne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas au juste. Il fallait que je te vois au moins une fois avant ton départ.

\- Kookie, dépêche ! fit alors la voix de Jin depuis l'intérieur du couloir.

\- J'arrive hyung ! clama le concerné avant de reprendre pour son ami : Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis content que tu sois venu. On se verra à mon retour d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. Et bon courage pour la préparation de l'album.

\- Merci. Et toi pour la tournée.

Le plus jeune des deux lui fit un adorable sourire et agita la main en guise d'au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Un soupir échappa alors à Taehyung. A quoi jouait-il ? A quoi avait servi qu'il se déplace jusqu'à Incheon ? A rien. Il n'avait même pas pu lui parler vraiment. Si seulement il n'avait pas fais son fier la veille et écouté les conseils de son hyung...

\- Babo ! s'insulta-t-il en se donnant un coup sur la tête avec son poing.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ? demanda Namjoon lorsque le retardataire les eut rejoints en salle d'embarquement.

\- Ah désolé hyung, mais Taehyung est venu me dire au revoir alors je lui ai parlé deux minutes.

\- Ah Taehyung est venu… releva Jimin à mi voix en échangeant un regard entendu avec Jin assis près de lui, avant de lui souffler : il s'est précipité à l'aéroport pour le voir avant son départ. Est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas une scène de drama romantique ?

\- Totalement, confirma l'aîné. Il ne manque plus qu'un triangle amoureux.

\- Qui se dévoue pour jouer le rôle du second lead qui n'aura jamais le héros qu'il convoite ?

\- Moi je ne peux pas. Ma beauté est tellement éclatante qu'elle ferait tomber Taehyung fou amoureux de moi. Ce ne serait pas très juste pour le pauvre Jungkook.

L'habituelle tirade narcissique fit rire Jimin, qui reporta son attention sur le plus jeune, en grande conversation avec leur leader.

Deux semaines plus tard

\- Non hyung, tu es encore mal placé, ça va décaler tout le monde, fit Daewon d'un ton un peu agacé. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ? Tu es pas du tout à ce que tu fais. C'est non seulement pénible mais dangereux. Si tu fais un faux mouvement parce que tu es distrait, tu risque de te blesser, voir de blesser l'un de nous. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non bien sûr. Désolé, Daewon-ah, je vais faire plus attention.

\- Hyung, est ce que tout va bien ? demanda alors Minjae. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis deux semaines.

\- Tu as des soucis ? interrogea Seojun.

\- Tu dors assez ? Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé, nota Daehyun.

Entendre ses membres s'en faire pour lui fit se sentir Taehyung atrocement coupable, mais le fait était que depuis le départ de Jungkook, il ne dormait pas plus de deux à trois heures par nuit tellement il s'absorbait dans le travail pour oublier… il ne savait même pas quoi exactement. Sa concentration se ressentait donc cruellement de ce manque de sommeil et il se sentait vide. Vide d'énergie, vide de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

\- Je vais bien, je vous assure. Désolé de vous inquiéter les gars, leur dit-il gentiment. Je me concentre, promis.

Mais malgré ses assurances, il voyait aux regards de ses cadets que ceux-ci ne le croyaient pas. Du reste, les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage étaient une preuve flagrante de son mensonge. Non il n'allait pas bien et ses membres le voyaient parfaitement, pourtant aucun n'insista et la répétition reprit son cours.

Quelques heures plus tard lorsque, après un dîner succinct, Taehyung se leva de table en annonçant qu'il allait se coucher, Hyung Sik qui n'était pas dupe une minute, décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Kim Taehyung, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il, en colère. Tu arrête immédiatement de me prendre pour un imbécile !

Ne comprenant pas quelle mouche piquait son ami, l'interpellé le fixa en clignant des yeux.

\- De quoi tu parle hyung ?

\- Tu pense que je suis aveugle ?! Que je ne remarque rien parce que je suis occupé avec mon tournage ?! On habite ensemble, Tae ! Je vois tout !

\- Mais tout quoi ? Explique-toi, je ne comprends rien.

\- Tu pense que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais tous les soirs dans ta chambre après m'avoir dis que tu allais dormir ?! Dormir, ça fait deux semaines que tu ne sais plus ce que c'est et en plus de ça tu mange à peine ! Qu'est ce que tu fiche bon sang ?! Tu as envie de finir à l'hôpital avec une anémie ?! Parce que c'est ce qui t'attend si tu continue comme ça !

\- Mais non, j'ai beaucoup de travail, c'est tout, répondit l'accusé tout en ayant conscience que son excuse ne convaincrait pas son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

\- Moi aussi mais je ne néglige pas ma santé pour autant ! Il n'est parti que temporairement, Tae, il n'est pas mort !

\- De qui tu parle hyung ? Je ne te suis pas du tout…

\- De Jeon Jungkook ! Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est parce qu'il est loin que tu fais ça !

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as commencé à faire n'importe quoi à partir du moment où lui et les autres BTS sont partis pour leur tournée !

\- Simple coïncidence.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu agis comme ça parce que tu es raide dingue de lui et qu'il te manque et tu oublie son absence en t'abrutissant de travail au détriment de ta santé ! Tu te comporte comme un homme veuf, mais il n'est pas mort, Tae, il est seulement parti pour quatre mois ! Il va revenir et tu vas le revoir !


	8. Tout est dit

Une bombe éclatant brusquement dans l'appartement n'aurait pas provoqué un plus grand silence que celui qui tomba alors. Taehung fixa son ami avec des yeux ronds pendant de longues secondes, puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, incertaine.

\- Hyung… qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu l'aime, Tae, reprit Hyung Sik plus doucement. Tu aime probablement Jungkook depuis le jour du concert, voir même depuis que tu lui parlais sur Line sans connaitre son identité. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

\- Je…

\- Et je suis prêt à parier que lui aussi est dingue de toi.

\- N'importe quoi… Comme si c'était possible…

\- La ferme, je sais ce que je dis. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je le prévienne que tu te comporte comme un idiot, reviens à la raison, mange et dors correctement. Je ne t'empêche pas de beaucoup travailler, mais pense à ta santé. Tu veux qu'en rentrant de tournée il te retrouve dans cet état ? Et puis pense un peu à ton groupe, aux soucis que tu donne à tes membres tous plus jeunes que toi. Tu trouve que c'est responsable de la part d'un leader ?

Le plus jeune baissa la tête car il ne savait que trop bien que les arguments de son aîné étaient justes. La seule chose qu'il réfutait, c'était le fait que Jungkook puisse être amoureux de lui. C'était complètement stupide. Personne ne pourrait aimer un nul comme lui et encore moins l'adorable et si doué Jungkook. C'était ridicule et il ne voulait même plus y penser.

\- D'accord hyung, tu as gagné, je vais faire attention à l'avenir.

\- Tu as intérêt. Sinon, je t'assure que je mettrais ma menace à exécution. Et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis. Vous irez mieux tous les deux quand vous vous serez avoué vos sentiments.

Sur ces mots, Hyung Sik se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant son ami seul avec ses pensées. Oui, c'était vrai, Jungkook lui manquait déjà affreusement alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis deux semaines et il se demandait comment il allait tenir sans le voir pendant encore trois mois et demi… mais est ce que ça signifiait vraiment qu'il l'aimait ? Après tout, il n'avait pas de point de comparaison puisque ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, alors comment savoir ? Comment débrouiller le problème ?

\- Aaaaaah pourquoi les choses sont aussi compliquées ?! fit-il à mi-voix en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Après avoir réfléchi une partie de la nuit, il décida de parler de tout ça avec son groupe. Même s'il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle peut-être que ses cadets allaient trouver la solution que lui-même ne voyait pas. Il se dépêcha donc de se rendre à l'agence en espérant qu'ils soient déjà arrivés. Fort heureusement, ses membres avaient tous pris l'habitude d'arriver en avance et aucun n'était en retard, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

\- Bonjour hyung, le saluèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Salut les gars. Ca tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, j'ai des choses à vous dire et comme ça ne concerne pas le travail, je voulais le faire avant qu'on commence.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Daehyun. Tu as l'air bien sérieux dès le matin.

\- Asseyez-vous, ça risque d'être assez long.

Il attendit que les plus jeunes aient pris place, puis reprit :

\- Déjà je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude désinvolte de ces deux dernières semaines. Vous aviez raison, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et il y avait une raison.

\- La quelle ? questionna Noyoon.

L'aîné fit une pause pour chercher ses mots. Comment leur expliquer les choses simplement ?

\- Je… Vous n'ignorez pas que… que les BTS sont partis en tournée pour quatre mois…

\- Il aurait fallu qu'on soit sourds et aveugles, nota Minjae.

\- Vous savez aussi que je suis très ami avec Jungkook…

\- Ca aussi il aurait fallu qu'on… Ah mais attends… tu as commencé à être distrait quand ils sont partis ! s'exclama Daewon.

Le leader hocha la tête.

\- Jungkook sunbae te manque à ce point ? questionna Seojun.

\- Je n'en avais pas conscience avant-hier soir mais… un ami m'a fortement secoué à ce sujet et il a même avancé l'hypothèse que…

Il s'interrompit. Jusque là c'était facile, mais comment leur dire une chose aussi invraisemblable ?

\- Que quoi ? Parle, hyung, tu nous fais griller de curiosité.

\- Que je serais… amoureux de lui.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel les membres du groupe s'entreregardèrent en murmurant.

\- Et toi tu en pense quoi ? finit par demander Minjae.

\- Je n'en sais rien pour être honnête… Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux alors…

\- On peut peut-être t'aider à savoir, ça nous est tous arrivé au moins une fois, déclara Daewon. Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu sais que tu vas le voir ?

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Et quand tu le vois ?

\- J'ai envie de sourire tout le temps.

\- Ca fait deux semaines qu'il est absent, qu'est ce que tu ressens en sachant qu'il le sera encore pendant plus de trois mois ?

\- Je suis triste et ça me fait mal au cœur comme si je n'allais jamais le revoir.

\- Si tu pouvais lui dire n'importe quoi sans aucune conséquence, tu lui dirais quoi ?

\- Heu… De ne plus jamais partir, de rester aussi près de moi que possible.

Après cet interrogatoire, Minjae, Daewon, Noyoon, Daehyun et Seojun se regardèrent de nouveau et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Vu tes réponses, je pense que ton ami avait raison, hyung : tu es bel et bien amoureux de Jungkook sunbae. Et il faut que tu lui dises sans tarder, avant que garder ça pour toi finisse par te rendre fou. Parce que si tu es dans cet état au bout de deux semaines seulement, alors tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à son retour, déclara Minjae.

\- Vous croyez ? Mais…

\- Dans deux jours, on doit bien partir faire nos photos teaser à Janggok ?

\- Heu oui c'est ça.

\- On ne sera qu'à quatre heures de vol de la ville de Chongqing et c'est bien là qu'ils seront si on en croit leur calendrier de tournée, non ?

\- Oui mais c'est… Attendez, vous ne seriez quand même pas en train de suggérer que j'aille jusqu'en Chine pour…

\- Si si c'est exactement ce qu'on suggère, hyung, fit Noyoon, hilare.

\- Si tu garde ça pour toi plus longtemps, ça va te ronger de l'intérieur. Il faut que ça sorte et rapidement, reprit Minjae. Alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Aïe ! Mais Kookie fais attention bon sang, c'est la troisième fois que tu me rentre dedans et que tu me fais tomber ! râla Hoseok en massant son postérieur endolori par sa nouvelle chute. Si on a des placements c'est pas pour des prunes !

\- Pardon hyung... s'excusa le cadet, la tête basse.

\- C'est bien mignon de t'excuser mais je préférerais que tu fasse gaffe... ronchonna encore son aîné.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Kook ? demanda alors Namjoon en prenant le plus jeune par les épaules. Tu n'es pas si maladroit d'habitude. Tu as un problème ?

\- Non hyung, tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui je t'assure.

\- Alors concentre-toi d'accord ? Si tu es trop distrait tu risque juste de te blesser ou de blesser l'un de nous et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Indulgent, le leader de BTS ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de leur golden maknae en souriant, mais il restait certain que ce dernier leur cachait quelque chose.

La répétition reprit donc son cours sans plus être interrompue, mais à l'heure du dîner, Jimin qui n'était pas dupe non plus, décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et entraina son ami à l'écart.

\- Kookie, à moi tu peux parler franchement. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas hyung, répondit Jungkook tout en regardant son portable.

Ce qui fit comprendre la situation à son aîné.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vraiment parlé avec Taehyung ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me parle encore de lui ? Tu es obsédé hyung, c'est bizarre.

\- Moi ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui es obsédé par lui. Et il te manque. Enormément.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu imagine des choses…

\- Non j'ai des yeux pour voir et je te connais bien. Si tu es si distrait aujourd'hui c'est que tu attends qu'il te contacte et comme ça n'arrive pas, tu es nerveux et ta nervosité rejaillit sur ta concentration.

\- Tu te tr...

\- Un ami ne pourrait pas te manquer à ce point, le coupa Jimin. Je t'annonce donc quelque chose qui est une évidence pour nous tous depuis un bon moment : tu l'aime, Kookie. Tu te voile la face depuis des semaines pour une raison qui nous échappe, mais tu es dingue de Kim Taehyung. Et on est sûrs que lui aussi.

\- Attends attends... "Nous" ? "On" ? Vous discutez entre vous de ma vie sentimentale ? releva le plus jeune, abasourdi.

\- On discute de beaucoup de choses. Mais je note que tu n'as pas protesté. C'est donc que tu es conscient de tes sentiments.

L'affirmation fit monter le rouge aux joues de Jungkook, qui détourna le regard, embarrassé.

\- Oui... C'est vrai je suis amoureux de lui. Mais je crois que c'est à sens unique tu sais... Ce qu'il ressent pour moi c'est juste de l'admiration et de l'amitié.

L'adorable déni fit rire Jimin.

\- C'est ça. Et moi je fais partie de Got7. De l'admiration et de l'amitié ? Kookie, ouvre les yeux, c'est Taehyung le plus accro des deux !

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, hyung ? demanda alors le maknae, perdu.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas te déclarer par téléphone ?

Le cadet secoua la tête.

\- Alors tu vas devoir attendre que notre tournée se termine et qu'on rentre à Séoul.

\- Mais il...

\- Te manque, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix, tu ne peux pas t'absenter même une journée, notre planning est trop serré.

Jungkook baissa la tête. Il savait que Jimin avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais c'était si dur d'être à ce point éloigné de Taehyung...

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, hyung.

\- Je préfère ça. Allez viens on va manger et on a encore du boulot après.

\- Merci pour votre dur travail, dit le photographe en concluant le shooting. J'enverrais toutes les photos à votre agence.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Taehyung en s'inclinant.

Le photographe parti, Minjae courut jusqu'à l'autre bout du salon particulier de l'hôtel où se déroulait la séance photo et en revint à la même allure un instant plus tard, poussant devant lui une petite valise qu'il fourra d'autorité dans la main de leur leader.

\- Mais que...

\- On a fait tes bagages. Cours, hyung. Si tu pars maintenant, tu n'arriveras pas trop tard à Chongqing et tu pourras voir Jungkook sunbae avant le début du concert.

\- Mais...

\- Pars vite ! s'exclama encore Daewon.

\- Mais... et vous ?

\- On est des grands garçons, hyung, on est capables de rentrer sans toi. File maintenant.

L'aîné posa un regard reconnaissant sur ses cadets.

\- Merci les gars. Je vous le revaudrais.

\- Cours, tu nous remercieras plus tard ! fit Noyoon.

Sur un dernier sourire, le plus âgé fila en direction de la sortie et monta dans un des taxis stationnés devant l'hôtel. Monter dans un avion pour la Chine pour aller se déclarer à Jungkook... C'était probablement le truc le plus dingue qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

Il était dans la salle de concert et son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il avait réussi à entrer en se faisant connaitre du manager du groupe (après lui avoir demandé de ne pas révéler sa présence) mais maintenant qu'il y était, son courage semblait avoir pris le large. D'où il était, il entendait distinctement la musique et la voix de Jimin qui, plus aigue, prenait le pas sur les autres à cause de la distance. S'il faisait quelques pas de plus, il émergerait sur la scène mais...

\- Kim Taehyung-ssi ?

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna, surpris. Qui donc pouvait l'avoir reconnu dans un pays étranger ? Et dans sa langue qui plus était ?

\- Je savais bien que c'était vous. Je suis un membre du staff de l'agence et je vous soutien vous et Tape.

\- Heu... merci beaucoup, fit le jeune homme, pas du tout habitué à être reconnu de cette façon.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Les autres membres ne sont pas avec vous ?

\- Non je... je suis seul. En fait je... je suis venu voir quelqu'un...

\- Un membre de BTS je suppose. Lequel ?

\- Heu… Jeon Jungkook. Mais je n'aurais pas du venir, dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

\- Mais si, attendez. Venez avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous assure, je n'ai...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le membre du staff entra sur la scène en annonçant :

\- Jeon Jungkook-ssi je suis désolé de vous déranger mais vous avez un visiteur.

Sur ces mots, il se décala, laissant le passage au leader de Tape.

\- T... Taehyung ? bredouilla le maknae de BTS en virant au cramoisi. C'est... C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Heu je... oui... Bonjour Jungkook…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ayant compris ce qui allait se passer, Jimin entraina tous les autres membres dans les coulisses en prétextant la pause et les deux plus jeunes se retrouvèrent seuls dans le silence de l'immense salle de concert déserte.

\- Je... Je suis venu parce que... parce que... j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire par téléphone ?

Taehyung secoua la tête.

\- Et c'est... important au point que tu fasse le déplacement jusqu'en Chine ?

L'aîné opina.

\- Alors je t'écoute.

Le plus âgé des deux déglutit péniblement. Maintenant que le moment était venu, il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

\- Taehyung s'il te plait... parle...

Ce ton suppliant... Comment lui résister ? Le leader de Tape fit quelques pas supplémentaires et se retrouva très près de lui.

\- Taehyung tu...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car, mû par une impulsion soudaine, l'aîné l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Il y avait tant de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour dans ce baiser, que finalement il se suffisait à lui-même sans mots superflus. De plus, la façon dont le plus jeune répondit ne laissait aucun doute sur la réciprocité de leurs sentiments.

\- Tu es venu jusqu'en Chine... Tu es fou... souffla finalement Jungkook tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Sûrement. Mais c'est pas grave... murmura Taehyung de même, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

C'était son premier baiser et le fait que son partenaire soit Jungkook rendait l'expérience encore plus agréable.

\- Je suis heureux tu sais, chuchota de nouveau le maknae.

\- Hum ?

\- J'étais sûr que tu ne me verrais jamais comme un petit ami potentiel.

\- Pour être honnête... je n'avais pas réellement conscience de mes sentiments en venant, même si Hyung Sik hyung et mes gars me l'ont fait réaliser plus ou moins.

\- Tu veux dire que... tu es venu jusqu'ici sans être sûr de rien ? fit alors Jungkook, incrédule. C'est de la folie, Tae... Et si... si tu t'étais trompé ? Si tout le monde s'était trompé et que... que finalement tu ne m'aimais pas ?

\- Impossible. Mes doutes se sont transformés en certitude à la minute où je t'ai revu.

Un toussotement discret se fit alors entendre derrière eux alors que le plus âgé des deux s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau baiser à son désormais petit ami.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre les gars, fit Namjoon, embarrassé. On est ravis pour vous, mais il faut qu'on reprenne la répète.

\- O... Oui bien sûr. Désolé, je vous dérange... Je m'en vais, bredouilla aussitôt son homologue en baissant les yeux tout en lâchant son compagnon.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette nouvelle preuve de l'œuvre malfaisante de ses parents adoptifs, alors une fois encore, il prit le taureau par les cornes.

\- Tae, regarde-moi, exigea-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Les yeux du leader de Tape se fixèrent dans les splendides iris noisette de son cadet, qui posa les mains sur ses joues.

\- Tu ne nous a pas dérangés. Tu ne dérange personne, d'accord ? Retire-toi cette idée de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Jungkook a raison, Taehyung-ah, renchérit alors Jimin. Et surtout pas nous parce qu'a partir de maintenant tu fais partie de la famille. Et aucun membre de notre famille n'est une gêne.

\- C'est vrai, acquiescèrent à leur tour Seokjin, Hoseok, Namjoon et Yoongi.

Se sentir aussi accepté dès le départ, lui qui n'avait toujours été qu'un poids pour tout le monde, tira des larmes à leur collègue qui se détourna pour les cacher. Ce sursaut de fierté amusa les plus âgés des membres de BTS et Jimin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau pour leur faire face à tous, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Puisque j'ai fais tout ce chemin, autant assister au concert, répondit Taehyung en s'essuyant les yeux. Je rentrerais par le premier vol demain matin.

\- Si vite ? fit Jungkook dans une moue déçue.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis parti dès la fin du shoot pour nos photos teaser, mais nous devons tourner une vidéo demain dans la matinée. Déjà que je me sens coupable d'avoir laissé les gars rentrer sans moi…

\- Je vois, tu as beaucoup de travail, nota son petit ami, intérieurement très satisfait que son compagnon prenne si à cœur un rôle dont il ne voulait pas à l'origine. Mais prends soin de toi d'accord ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui Jungkook, je te le promets.

\- Je demanderais à tes membres si tu respecte ta parole, fais attention. Et à Hyung Sik hyung aussi.


	9. Comme dans un drama

\- Depuis quand tu n'es pas retourné en Corée ?

\- Je ne sais plus… 2011 ou 2012, un truc comme ça il me semble.

\- Et toi ?

\- 2010. Ca me fait bizarre, la dernière fois j'étais avec mes parents.

\- Pareil.

\- Tu pense que les choses ont changé à Séoul depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Bonne question. J'ai…

Un bâillement sonore interrompit la conversation.

\- Dors, Jin, tu es crevé. On aura tout le temps de parler plus tard.

\- Hum. Bonne nuit, Hyun.

Le plus jeune des deux garçons posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens avant de fermer les yeux

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

Choi Tae Jin, vingt-trois ans et Park Seo Hyun, vingt-cinq ans, étaient tous les deux nés en France et y vivaient également, de sorte qu'ils n'avaient que très rarement l'occasion de ce rendre dans le pays d'origine de leurs parents. Ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans plus tôt, au cours d'un séminaire regroupant tous les informaticiens de la société dont ils faisaient partie. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Pour faire ce premier voyage ensemble, ils avaient chacun économisé pendant des mois afin de profiter autant que possible de leurs quatre semaines de congés.

A leur arrivée à Incheon une douzaine d'heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens allèrent récupérer leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, toujours main dans la main. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur, lorsqu'un assourdissant concert de cris féminins les accueillit. Tous deux se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais aucun n'eut le temps de se poser de question, car des hommes en costumes noirs équipés d'oreillettes arrachèrent Tae Jin à l'étreinte de Seo Hyun, avant de l'entrainer vers une voiture.

\- Hyung ! Hyung ! s'exclama alors le plus jeune, paniqué, pendant que son compagnon se retrouvait embarqué dans une seconde voiture.

\- Hé mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes fou ?! s'exclama en coréen un Tae Jin furieux, en s'adressant à l'homme assis à côté de lui. Ca vous prend souvent de kidnapper les gens ?!

\- Nous n'aurions pas eu à vous kidnapper comme vous dites, si vous nous aviez écoutés et étiez resté avec les autres en évitant de vous afficher délibérément avec votre compagnon. Et ça vaut pour lui aussi. C'est parce que vous êtes complètement inconscients que nous sommes obligés d'agir de cette façon.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes dingue ! Vous nous avez confondus avec d'autres, alors laissez-nous partir !

Un soupir exaspéré accueillit cette protestation et l'homme se mura dans le silence pendant tout le trajet.

Lorsque les véhicules s'immobilisèrent, Tae Jin et Seo Hyun s'en éjectèrent littéralement comme si le tissu des banquettes les avaient brûlés et le premier réflexe de l'aîné fut de demander à son cadet s'il allait bien. Rassuré sur ce point, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Où étaient-ils ? Que se passait-il ? Ils ne comprenaient absolument rien à la situation.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda encore Tae Jin.

Mais l'homme de la voiture leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous allez jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps ? Montez vite avant d'être repérés.

\- Mais monter où ?

\- Vite !

\- Monter où ?!

Sans recevoir de réponse, le couple fut poussé à travers un hall qui semblait fait en marbre en direction d'un vaste ascenseur. L'un des hommes appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, puis quitta la cabine mobile, laissant les portes se refermer.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous prennent pour des célébrités locales.

\- L'homme avec qui j'ai fais le trajet n'a rien écouté quand j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre mon identité.

\- Pareil de mon côté. Tu crois que c'est qui ces mecs ?

\- Aucune idée, mais il faut qu'on dissipe le malentendu rapidement, sinon on ne va pas arriver à temps pour le check-in à l'hôtel.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au moment où il terminait sa phrase et les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps que celle de l'appartement qui leur faisait face. Devant eux se trouvait un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, qui les fixa, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, avant de hurler pour appeler quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- JUNGKOOK ! TAEHYUNG-AH ! VENEZ VITE !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe hyung ? fit le plus jeune des deux interpellés en se dirigeant vers Jin. Pourquoi tu as l'air paniqué comme ça ?

Sans répondre, l'aîné du groupe se décala, laissant ses cadets nez à nez avec… leurs sosies.

\- Oh putain… souffla Tae Jin en français, abasourdi de voir face à lui un homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait.

\- Qu'est ce que… commença à son tour Seo Hyun.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandèrent les quatre garçons en cœur.

La scène était tellement stupéfiante, que tous les projets furent instantanément oubliés.

\- Jeon Jungkook, se présenta le golden maknae, encore sous le choc, sans réussir à quitter son double des yeux.

\- Choi Tae Jin, dit à son tour ledit double, pareillement subjugué.

\- K… Kim Taehyung, bredouilla le leader de Tape, lui aussi encore choqué.

\- Park Seo Hyun, fit le second des vacanciers.

\- Alors là si c'est pas le truc le plus dingue que j'ai vu de ma vie… commenta Jimin en fixant les quatre garçons. On dirait deux paires de jumeaux !

Tae Jin se tourna alors vers son petit ami.

\- Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-il en français. Les gars en noir nous ont pris pour eux.

\- Oui manifestement, confirma Seo Hyun dans la même langue. Mais qui sont-ils ?

\- Je pense qu'on devrait tous aller s'asseoir, déclara Namjoon en se ressaisissant. Il faut qu'on comprenne tous ce qui se passe.

Tous acquiescèrent, les deux pièces rapportées incluses et les neuf hommes s'installèrent au salon.

\- C'est perturbant de vous voir tous les quatre comme ça, fit Hoseok en les observant.

\- Moi ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment il est possible que des coréens ne nous connaissent pas. Je ne nous considère pas comme des superstars, mais quand même dans notre propre pays…

\- On habite en France, répondit en cœur le couple.

\- Hein ?

\- On est tous les deux nés en France et on y vit aussi, expliqua Seo Hyun. On est juste venus pour les vacances… et on a pas compris comment on s'est retrouvés ici.

\- L'explication me semble claire, dit alors Namjoon. Nos avions ont du arriver en même temps et comme Jungkook et Taehyung-ah sont passés aux toilettes, ils ne sont pas sortis en même temps que nous.

\- Du coup, comme vous êtes leurs sosies, quand vous êtes sortis, nos gardes du corps vous ont pris pour eux et vous ont ramenés ici pour nous rejoindre, poursuivit Seokjin.

\- Ah bah ça explique pourquoi quand on est sortis tout le monde était parti, réagit finalement Jungkook. On s'est vraiment posé des questions Tae et moi. Du coup on a du prendre un taxi et on a du lui demander de prendre des raccourcis pour arriver vite et que personne ne s'inquiète.

\- Ils venaient juste d'arriver quand vous avez fait votre apparition, conclut Yoongi, resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation.

Un autre garçon n'avait pas prononcé un mot de dehors de son nom, c'était Taehyung qui, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, fixait depuis plusieurs minutes le visage de Seo Hyun, si identique au sien. Il avait l'impression perturbante de se regarder dans un miroir. A ceci près que son double semblait plein de l'assurance qui lui faisait toujours défaut.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie tous les deux ?

\- On est informaticiens, répondit Tae Jin. On bosse dans la même société. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés d'ailleurs.

\- Donc vous êtes amis depuis combien de temps ?

\- Amis ? releva alors Seo Hyun. On est ensemble depuis deux ans.

La stupeur se peignit alors sur les traits de leurs doubles.

\- Nous aussi on est ensemble ! s'exclama alors Jungkook en désignant son petit ami. Pas depuis aussi longtemps mais… C'est complètement dingue ces coïncidences !

\- A propos, vous avez parlé de gardes du corps… vous êtes qui au juste ? finit par demander Tae Jin.

Même en sachant que leurs interlocuteurs ne vivaient pas en Corée, la question prit tout le monde par surprise. Après tout, ils étaient connus en Europe aussi, alors ils ne s'expliquaient pas que leur identité puisse être inconnue de Tae Jin et Seo Hyun.

\- Heu… Bangtan Sonyeondan. On nous appelle BTS, répondit Hoseok, habituellement en charge de la présentation du groupe.

\- BTS… Ca me dit un truc… fit Seo Hyun en français en réfléchissant à mi voix.

\- A moi aussi. Je crois que des filles de la boite en parlaient il n'y a pas longtemps. Elles chuchotaient en me regardant et j'avais cru comprendre que je ressemblait au fils de l'une d'elles qui est en BTS de je ne sais pas quoi. Je trouvais ça bizarre.

\- J'avais compris ça aussi à ton sujet. On a pas l'air cons maintenant qu'on sait que c'était pas du tout ça.

Soudain, Tae Jin sursauta.

\- Hyun il est quelle heure ?!

\- En heure coréenne, pas loin de vingt heures.

\- Mais le check-in à l'hôtel se finissait à cette heure-là ! Comment on va faire ?!

Constatant l'air soudain paniqué de son sosie, Jungkook lui en demanda la raison. La réponse l'ennuya beaucoup car après tout, c'était un peu de leur faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

\- Comme c'est un peu de notre faute, vous allez dormir ici cette nuit, décida Namjoon. Nous aviserons demain pour le reste.

\- On ne veut pas vous envahir, protesta alors Seo Hyun.

\- Moi par contre je vais rentrer, annonça finalement Taehyung qui se sentait très mal à l'aise à son petit ami. J'ai perdu pas mal de temps en allant en Chine pour rentrer avec toi, maintenant il faut que je rattrape tout ce que je n'ai pas fais.

\- D'accord… acquiesça à contrecœur le maknae qui détestait le voir partir mais avait parfaitement remarqué sa gêne sans en comprendre la raison.

\- Content de t'avoir rencontré, lui dit Seo Hyun dans un sourire sincère en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi aussi, mentit le leader de Tape en la serrant. Sunbae, à bientôt, dit-il ensuite aux membres du groupe avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'entrée, suivi de son petit ami.

\- Sois prudent sur le chemin du retour, d'accord ? lui recommanda Jungkook. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Je vais bien, tu t'inquiète trop, mentit de nouveau Taehyung dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de partir après un bref baiser. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible avec cette expérience aussi hors du commun que dérangeante. Oui, il avait fui comme un lâche devant son reflet vivant et il n'en était pas fier. Mais il aurait beau faire, il se sentirait probablement toujours inférieur à tous : moins beau, moins intelligent, moins doué, moins confiant, moins sûr de lui, moins viril… Il avait du puiser dans une réserve de courage qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas pour aller se déclarer jusqu'en Chine, pour "faire son bonhomme" comme aurait dit son ami Hyung Sik en allant chercher son compagnon à la fin de leur tournée, pour prendre Tape en mains aussi et assurer toutes les tâches de leader dont Kim Namjoon se chargeait quotidiennement sans que ça paraisse lui demander le moindre effort. Et maintenant la réserve était vide.

C'est donc la tête basse et le moral dans le fond des chaussettes qu'il rentra chez lui. L'appartement était vide à son arrivée, Hyung Sik devant être retenu sur un tournage et Taehyung s'autorisa un long et lourd soupir.

Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre et le jeune homme dut se résoudre à aller voir.

\- Oui ? fit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Tae, c'est moi, fit la voix bien reconnaissable de son petit ami.

\- Jungkook ? Mais je suis parti il y a seulement une demie heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- On peut en parler quand je serais à l'abri chez toi. Il pleut des cordes et je suis trempé.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'aîné en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble, avant de courir à la salle de bain chercher une serviette et des vêtements de rechange.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, il découvrit son compagnon trempé au point que so, t-shirt collait à son torse comme une seconde peau et que son pantalon en toile épousait parfaitement le galbe de ses jambes. Avec ses cheveux dans les yeux en prime, il était sexy à rendre fou un saint et la température corporelle de Taehyung monta en flèche. Il lui semblait littéralement le découvrir à l'instant. Comment avait-il fait jusqu'ici pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa beauté, de son sex apeal ? Il devait être trop obnubilé par son talent, son charisme et sa personnalité. Ca l'avait aveuglé.

\- Tae, tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau à rester bouche bée comme ça. Tu peux me passer la serviette et les vêtements ? Je commence à avoir froid.

\- Oui pardon, tiens, fit le plus âgé prit en flagrant délit de matage tout sauf discret.

Le plus jeune se changea rapidement, essuya son visage et son cou, puis passa la serviette dans ses cheveux sombres, ce qui les ébouriffa complètement, lui donnant l'air adorable d'un jeune chiot. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il passer en quelques secondes de "je suis trop sexy" à "je suis trop mignon" ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Et ce paradoxe vivant était à lui. Ca non plus ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Tae, est ce que tout va bien ? finit par lui demander Jungkook en le regardant ave intensité.

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis venu parce que j'étais inquiet. Tu avais vraiment l'air bizarre tout à l'heure.

\- Et je t'ai dis que tu t'inquiétais pour rien. Tu es têtu.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on serait toujours sincère l'un envers l'autre… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Je te confierais ma vie les yeux fermés.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me mens ?

\- Pare que je… ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Raté. C'est quand tu agis comme ça que ça m'inquiète. QU'est ce qui se passe, Tae ?

Un nouveau soupir échappa à l'aîné, qui comprit qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas confié ses tourments à son petit ami. Il prit donc place sur le canapé près de lui.

\- Ce Park Seo Hyun… il est… tout ce que je ne suis pas…

Un air de totale incompréhension s'afficha alors sur les traits du membre de BTS.

\- De quoi tu parle ? Vous êtes aussi identiques que Choi Tae Jin-ssi et moi.

\- Physiquement seulement.

\- Tae… tu n'as pas échangé plus de deux phases avec lui, comment tu peux parler d'autre chose que d'un point de vue physique ?

Taehyung soupira de nouveau. Il aurait du savoir que même Jungkook n'arriverait pas à comprendre.

\- Kim Taehyung, regarde-moi, exigea alors ce dernier du même ton ferme qu'il avait déjà utilisé en Chine. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête au juste et je sais que tu ne me diras rien… mais tu n'es ni moins bon, ni moins quoi que ce soit que qui que ce soit. Il faut que tu arrête de te déprécier tout le temps. Je sais pourquoi tu le fais.

\- Tu sais ? releva Taehyung, interloqué.

\- Hyung Sik hyung m'a tout raconté. Et ils avaient tort. Tu es une personne formidable, tu n'as rien de moins que les autres, bien au contraire. Nous sommes nombreux à être fiers de toi : moi pour commencer, Hyung Sik hyung, tes membres…

Le leader de Tape ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'allonger sur le sofa en posant la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami. Il se sentait minable de devoir être rassuré par son cadet alors qu'il aurait du être celui sur lequel aurait du pouvoir s'appuyer ce dernier. Mais entendre ces phrases réconfortantes lui faisait un peu de bien et sa tension s'apaisa à mesure que la main de Jungkook caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il se détendit même tellement qu'il s'endormit pour de bon et c'est dans cette position que les trouva Hyung Sik en rentrant à son tour.

Ayant constaté que son compagnon s'était endormi, le golden maknae mit son index sur ses lèvres pour signifier à son aîné d'être silencieux.

\- C'est rare qu'il dorme comme ça en journée, chuchota l'acteur, surpris.

\- Il a eu des émotions aujourd'hui, murmura Jungkook en réponse, tout en regardant tendrement le visage paisible de son petit ami.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? souffla encore l'acteur en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Quand il est reparti en Chine pour rentrer avec toi, il était gonflé à bloc et il donnait l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes.

\- C'était le cas. Il m'a pris par surprise e venant me chercher et il avait un air décidé très viril qui le rendait particulièrement sexy. J'ai adoré.

\- Mais alors…

\- C'est en arrivant à Incheon que les choses se sont corsées.

Le membre de BTS raconta alors à son aîné tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, entre l'incroyable rencontre avec leurs doubles et la brusque fuite de Taehyung, sans oublier son arrivée sous la pluie et leur conversation.

\- Il devrait jouer dans des drama étant donné de qui se passe dans sa vie, commenta Hyung Sik lorsque son cadet eut achevé son récit.

\- Oui… Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il garde en permanence cette confiance qu'il avait en venant me retrouver.

\- Et bien… j'ai peut-être une idée… déclara l'acteur après avoir passé plusieurs minutes dans un silence concentré. Par contre, je te préviens, mon idée tient plus du scénario de drama que du plan réel. Et ça va demander la collaboration complète de tous les membres de BTS et Tape.

\- Réunion de crise au dortoir alors ?

\- Oui et le plus tôt sera le mieux.


	10. Le plan de Hyung Sik

Le surlendemain, le portable de Taehyung sonna alors qu'il sortait de la douche après une longue journée partagée entre le tournage des petites vidéos teaser par membre et une nouvelle séance photo. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, le jeune homme décrocha avec méfiance. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une voix familière complètement paniquée se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Taehyung-as, c'est RM de BTS ! Est-ce que Jungkook est avec toi ?! »

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout sunbae. Je suis encore à l'agence et je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

« Il devrait être rentré au dortoir depuis des heures mais il n'y est pas et il est injoignable sur son portable ! »

Entendre le si calme Namjoon perdre son sang froid de cette façon, fit couler un très désagréable filet de sueur froide le long de la colonne vertébrale de Taehyung.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter ses membres. Mais ça fait combien de temps exactement ?!

« Depuis ce matin ! »

\- Et tu ne m'appelle que maintenant ?! s'énerva Taehyung.

« On était trop paniqués, on y a pas pensé », se défendit le rappeur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pensé à appeler sa famille ?! Ses amis ?! Vous êtes allés dans tous ses endroits habituels ?!

« Personne ne l'a vu et il n'est nulle part ! », fit alors la voix paniquée de Jimin à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Taehyung s'apprêtait à crier de nouveau pour lui demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas déjà appelé la police pour les prévenir de la disparition de leur ami, mais s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Hurler sur ses sunbae paniqués ne diminuerait pas leur angoisse et visiblement ils comptaient sur lui. Or pour réfléchir correctement, il fallait qu'il soit calme.

\- Bon, sunbae, commence par appeler la police d'accord ? J'arrive au plus vite.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et se précipita vers ses affaires qu'il fourra en vrac dans son sac.

\- Hyung, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Minjae.

\- Un problème ? questionna Noyoon.

\- Jungkook a disparu.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est terrible ! s'exclama Daewon. On peut faire quelque chose ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne préfère pas. Je vais essayer de coordonner les recherches, mais les sunbae sont tellement bouleversés que je ne sais même pas si je vais y arriver.

\- Et toi, hyung, ça va ?

\- Ca n'a aucune importance. Je veux juste retrouver Jungkook et m'assurer qu'il va bien, répondit encore Taehyung en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de la salle de danse.

Il partit si vite qu'il ne vit heureusement pas ses cadets claquer leurs paumes les unes contre les autres en signe de victoire. Leur hyung prenait les choses en main à tous points de vue. Le plan de Hyung Sik sunbae marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au dortoir, le jeune homme ne cessa pas d'essayer d'appeler le portable de son petit ami bien que Namjoon lui ait dit avoir déjà tenté de nombreuses fois depuis le matin. Bien que terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Lorsqu'il arriva au dortoir, il s'efforça de museler son angoisse pour ne pas accroitre celle de ses aînés qui semblait déjà au plus haut.

\- Taehyung-ah, j'ai tellement peur pour lui ! s'exclama Jimin dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, avant de fondre en larmes.

\- Je sais, sunbae. Moi aussi, répondit le plus jeune en lui tapotant le dos. Mais pour le retrouver, il faut éviter de paniquer, tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui… répondit Jimin d'une petite voix très convaincante.

\- Très bien. (il se tourna vers Namjoon) Tu as appelé la police, sunbae ?

\- Oui. Un inspecteur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour nous poser des questions.

\- Très bien, répéta Taehyung. Donc on va juste attendre dans le calme.

Les six hommes s'installèrent alors tous dans le salon et un silence aussi épais qu'une chape de béton retomba sur la pièce.

\- Et s'il avait été enlevé ? hasarda Seokjin en rompant le silence.

\- Tu veux bien ne pas penser au pire, hyung ?! le rabroua alors Jimin. Ca n'arrive que dans les drama les kidnappings ! En plus ça va pas de dire un truc pareil devant le pauvre Taehyung-ah qui sort avec lui ?!

Mais le "pauvre Taehyung-ah" n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que venait de dire Seokjin car il réfléchissait intensément. Puis, ne supportant pas de rester simplement assis à attendre, se releva en décrétant qu'il partait à sa recherche dans les endroits que lui-même connaissait. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, lorsqu'un cri de Hoseok le retint.

\- Taehyung-ah ! V… Viens voir ! Vite !

Craignant une nouvelle catastrophe, l'interpellé rebroussa chemin à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour se retrouver devant un J-hope dont le visage était devenu livide.

\- Sunbae ?! le pressa le leader de Tape, au supplice.

Sans répondre, l'aîné tourna l'écran de son portable vers le plus jeune. Ecran sur lequel était affichée une photo de Jungkook. Entièrement ligoté, bâillonné et ayant manifestement reçu des coups à en juger par son visage tuméfié. Un court message accompagnait cette photo "Si vous voulez le revoir vivant, faites ce qu'on vous dira".

\- Les enfoirés ! s'écria Taehyung, fou de rage comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie. Je vais les tuer !

Ce qui le mettait hors de lui était qu'ils l'avaient frappé. Et pour que la légendaire force de son compagnon se retrouve réduite à néant, ils avaient du s'y mettre à plusieurs. Au moins quatre ou cinq, ce qui expliquait ses nombreuses ecchymoses.

Une main amicale se posa alors sur son épaule gauche et il tourna la tête vers Yoongi qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.

\- Devenir aussi violent qu'eux ne servira à rien.

\- Tu as raison, sunbae. Mais ça me rend enragé de savoir qu'il a été kidnappé et qu'on ne peut rien faire tant que la police ne sera pas arrivée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche d'ailleurs cet inspecteur à la noix ?! s'énerva à son tour Jimin.

A peine avait-il fini de parler, que la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit et Namjoon se précipita pour ouvrir.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années fit son entrée dans le dortoir, non sans avoir échangé un clin d'œil complice avec le leader de BTS.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Inspecteur Lee, se présenta-t-il très sérieusement. C'est vous qui avez signalé la disparition d'un de vos amis ?

\- Oui inspecteur, répondit Namjoon. C'est moi qui vous ai contacté.

\- Mais en vous attendant on a eu des nouvelles. Il a été enlevé, ajouta Hoseok.

\- Comment ça ?

Sans répondre, J-hope tendit son portable au policier qui observa longuement la photo ainsi que le court message qui l'accompagnait.

\- Vous avez essayé d'appeler le numéro à partir duquel cette photo a été envoyée ?

\- Non, répondit Yoongi, mais je pense que c'est inutile. Les ravisseurs n'ont sûrement pas été assez stupides pour utiliser leurs propres portables et encore moins pour le garder sur eux.

\- En effet. Bien raisonné, jeune homme.

Pendant que ses aînés parlaient avec l'inspecteur, le cerveau de Taehyung, lui, tournait à toute vitesse. Quelque chose le dérangeait depuis que ce cliché avait fait son apparition sur le téléphone d'Hoseok, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, Taehyung-ah, lui dit soudain Seokjin.

\- Je réfléchis, sunbae.

\- A quoi ?

\- Cette photo… Un truc me dérange…

\- Tu veux dire, en dehors de Jungkook ligoté et bâillonné ?

\- Hum… (à Hoseok) Sunbae, tu peux me remontrer la photo ?

Sans rien dire, le concerné fit ce que lui demandait son cadet et après quelques instants d'observation, le plus jeune qu'il avait une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Comment ça déjà-vu ? demanda l'inspecteur.

\- Regardez bien l'arrière-plan et le sol. Ca ne vous dit rien ?

Intrigués par son raisonnement, tous fixèrent de nouveau l'écran, mais le silence qui résulta de cette observation ne disant que trop bien que personne ne constatait quoi que ce soit de particulier.

\- Mais enfin regardez bien ! s'énerva le leader de Tape. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on dirait des carreaux de carrelage ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, fit naïvement Namjoon, oui on dirait des carreaux de carrelage. Bleus.

\- Exactement. Et où est ce qu'il y a des carreaux de carrelage bleus sur les "murs" et au sol ?

\- Heu…

\- Dans une piscine, dit-il encore sans laisser à ses aînés le temps ni la possibilité de répondre. Sur la photo, Jungkook n'a pas l'air mouillé et attaché comme il est il se serait noyé si la piscine avait été remplie, donc c'est qu'elle est vide.

\- Poursuivez, demanda l'inspecteur qui semblait très intéressé.

\- Ca me parait évident : Jungkook est retenu prisonnier dans une piscine qui a été vidée, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tu vas où ? s'enquit alors Seokjin.

\- Faire le tour des piscines du secteur. Il faut que je le retrouve.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Et si ses ravisseurs étaient armés ?!

\- Je ne ferais rien de dangereux. J'appellerais l'inspecteur Lee pour qu'il vienne mes mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais je ne peux pas rester simplement là à attendre.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, jeune homme, intervint l'inspecteur. Laissez la police se charger de cette affaire.

\- Cette "affaire" comme vous dites, c'est mon petit ami ! s'exclama Taehyung, la détresse audible dans sa voix. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir à sa recherche !

Il y eut un silence pendant que le pseudo représentant des forces de l'ordre faisait mine de réfléchir à la proposition, puis il s'adressa au plus jeune.

\- Très bien. Mais surtout, ne tentez rien tout seul, c'est bien compris ? Si vous arrivez à les retrouver, contactez-moi immédiatement.

\- Compris, fit Taehyung en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un bon acteur, Kang Si Hyuk-ssi, déclara Namjoon lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur leur cadet. Park Hyung Sik-ssi avait raison.

\- Merci. Mais vous n'êtes pas mauvais non plus tous les cinq, répondit le comédien en souriant. Votre ami a plongé sans se douter de rien.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va mettre combien de temps à trouver la piscine en question ? demanda Jimin, curieux.

\- Park Hyung Sik-ssi en a choisi une éloignée de chez vous mais pas trop, donc selon la vitesse à laquelle il va, il devrait avoir rejoint les "malfaiteurs" d'ici une heure à une heure et demie.

\- Vous pensez qu'à son arrivée, Jungkook va réussir à prendre l'air assez terrorisé pour être crédible ? demanda Seokjin.

\- Vous savez bien qu'il arrive toujours à ses fins, répondit Yoongi. Et puis il a co-créé ce plan digne d'un scénario de drama pour aider Taehyung-ah… alors je pense qu'il fera ce qu'il faut pour terminer ça en beauté.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Taehyung armé de son smartphone, passait en revue les adresses des piscines des environs. D'emblée, il élimina la première de la liste, bien trop proche du dortoir et donc trop risquée pour les ravisseurs. Quand on kidnappait une star de l'envergure de Jungkook, on devait prendre des précautions. Du moins était-ce ce que supposait le jeune homme.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche acharnée, le leader de Tape à la troisième adresse de sa liste. S'il faisait de nouveau chou blanc, il devrait recommencer en élargissant son périmètre de recherche. Mais il priait pour réussir, car chaque minute qui passait accroissait le danger encouru par son petit ami. Heureusement la chance semblait enfin lui sourire, car lorsqu'il approcha de la porte d'entrée, il y vit accroché un panonceau indiquant aux visiteurs que l'endroit était fermé pour cause de vidange et nettoyage du bassin. C'était la planque rêvée pour ces enfoirés. Restait à trouver de quelle façon entrer dans les lieux sans se faire repérer.

La porte étant bien évidemment verrouillée, mais en faisant le tour du bâtiment, Taehyung remarqua un vasistas grand ouvert. Un peu inquiet, le jeune homme considéra l'ouverture. Il pouvait entrer par là, mais s'il calculait mal son coup, il courait le risque de rester coincé car l'ouverture était plutôt étroite et même s'il était plutôt fin… M ais il devait essayer coûte que coûte ! Jungkook avait besoin de lui !

Soulevant une poubelle en métal située à proximité, il la plaça sous la petite fenêtre et grimpa dessus, avant de se hisser après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait. Il se réceptionna souplement à l'intérieur du bâtiment puis, aussi silencieux qu'une souris, le jeune homme se faufila dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires, sans se douter qu'à travers les caméras de sécurité, les acteurs participant au plan surveillaient sa progression. Il entra dans l'une des cabines, ressortit de l'autre côté et, plaquant son dos contre une paroi carrelée de blanc, tendit l'oreille. Dans le silence ambiant, il entendit deux voix, mais pas celle de son compagnon. Ce qui signifiait plusieurs choses : d'abord Jungkook devait toujours être ligoté et bâillonné. Ensuite les malfaiteurs n'était que deux et pas quatre ou cinq comme il l'avait supposé. Mais si en étant si peu nombreux ils avaient réussi à maîtriser la force de son cadet, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient très balèzes. Il ne pouvait donc raisonnablement pas penser avoir le dessus s'il se retrouvait aux prises avec eux. Il envoya à Namjoon dont il avait conservé les coordonnées, un message lui indiquant l'adresse, avec mission de la transmettre à l'inspecteur Lee, puis se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il pouvait distraire les deux truands assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse descendre dans le bassin pour libérer Jungkook.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête longtemps, car de l'extérieur, une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de l'inspecteur Lee se fit entendre, amplifiée par un mégaphone.

« Ici l'inspecteur Lee ! Le bâtiment est encerclé, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper ! Sortez les mains en l'air ! »

Taehyung se frappa le front du plat de la main. A quoi jouait cet inspecteur ?! C'était le plus sûr moyen pour que ces brutes prennent Jungkook en otage et monnayent leur liberté en le menaçant avec une arme ! Sous le prétexte de lui prêter main forte, ces abrutis faisaient courir encore plus de risques à son petit ami !

Mais soudain, contre toute attente, il vit passer près de lui les malfaiteurs apparemment paniqués mais sans leur otage. Comprenant que c'était sa chance, le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers le bassin, dans lequel il sauta habilement, avant de délivrer son compagnon de son bâillon.

\- Tae ! s'exclama le faux prisonnier d'un air soulagé d'autant plus crédible qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son petit ami si plein d'assurance. Tu es venu…

\- Evidemment. Je n'allais pas t'abandonner, fit l'aîné des deux d'un ton ferme en défaisant ses liens.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur… Je priais pour que tu vienne et tu es vraiment venu… murmura encore le plus jeune tout en se disant qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop dans le mélodrame.

Mais son compagnon était tellement pris par le scénario dont il avait été le héros inconscient, qu'il ne fit pas attention à une exagération manifeste semblant tout droit sortie d'un drama romantique.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur… pour toi. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Le cadet secoua la tête et, soulagé, Taehyung l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsque Jungkook put reprendre son souffle, il observa son compagnon, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon rayonner à ce point d'assurance. Il le trouvait suprêmement sexy comme ça et ça le rendait dingue, à tel point qu'il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter sauvagement dessus ou lui demander de le faire. Cette attitude n'aurais pas du tout été raccord avec la terreur dont il était supposé sortir. Mais c'était d'autant plus dur que son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines.

\- Je te ramène au dortoir. Tu peux marcher ?

Jungkook fut tenté de répondre que non pour le simple plaisir de laisser Taehyung le porter sur son dos comme il en avait très probablement l'intention, mais s'il le touchait d'aussi près, il n'était plus sûr de répondre de ses actes, tant la brusque révélation de la virilité de son aîné le mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Oui… Je ne suis pas blessé, répondit-il d'une voix bien plus sourde que d'ordinaire, ce qu'heureusement Taehyung ne remarqua pas non plus.

Le temps qu'ils sortent, le faux inspecteur Lee et les tout aussi faux malfrats étaient partis. Il faudrait qu'il envoie un message à Park Hyung Sik pour lui dire que son plan avait fonctionné au-delà de toute espérance. Quand il y penserait. Là il voulait juste savourer la présence de ce nouveau Taehyung. Il faudrait juste que son petit ami n'apprenne jamais que tout était un coup monté, sinon il se sentirait trahi de tous les côtés. Tous ceux qui avaient trempé dans le complot de près ou de loin devraient donc emporter leur secret dans la tombe. Pour le bien de Taehyung.


	11. Débuts

Ce jour mémorable pour tous marqua un tournant décisif dans l'évolution de la personnalité de Taehyung et bientôt, même ses membres pourtant tous hétérosexuels, tombèrent d'accord pour dire que lorsqu'ils auraient débuté, ce qui attirerait les fans en premier serait la sexytude un peu sauvage de leur hyung. D'ailleurs même le personnel de l'agence semblait de cet avis, car la photo de lui qu'ils choisirent pour le représenter sur le site, était celle où il était le plus sexy.

Le jour prévu pour le tout premier live de Tape, ses six membres étaient très nerveux et son leader encore davantage même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il n'était que trop conscient de tout ce qui reposait sur cette performance de quatre minutes.

\- Déstressez les gars, leur dit-il d'un ton aussi naturel que possible à quelques minutes de l'entrée en scène. Si vous êtes trop nerveux, vous ne vous amuserez pas et le public non plus.

\- Oui hyung, répondirent ses cadets en cœur.

Ils se mirent ensuite à vérifier la perfection de leur toute première tenue de scène. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était très sobre : du pantalon au t-shirt en passant par les chaussures et la veste en cuir, tout était d'un blanc aussi éclatant que lumineux. Apparemment pour faire ressortir le côté nouveau et innocent du groupe, mais surtout contraster avec les paroles de leur premier titre. Ils étaient tous habillés de façon rigoureusement identique, à un détail près : le t-shirt de Taehyung était si ajusté qu'il ne laissait pas grand-chose à imaginer.

\- Tu vas rendre folles toutes les filles hyung, lui dit Minjae en riant.

\- Si seulement c'était Jungkook que je pouvais rendre fou…

Ce regret manifeste inquiéta les plus jeunes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire hyung ?

\- Tu n'essaye quand même pas de nous dire que… qu'il ne s'est toujours rien passé entre vous à ce niveau-là ?

L'aîné secoua la tête.

\- Je pense que je ne lui plais pas physiquement.

\- Heu je ne pense pas que ce soit ça hyung, fit Daewon. A mon avis, tu fais fausse route.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'a toujours rien tenté alors qu'on sort ensemble depuis des semaines ?

\- Il attend peut-être juste que tu lui saute dessus, avança alors Noyoon qui avait tendance à parler sans aucun filtre. Après tout, hyung, tu nous as dis toi-même qu'après son sauvetage, Jungkook sunbae avait l'air aussi extasié que soulagé en te regardant. Moi je crois qu'il kiffe quand tu es en mode viril/badass, alors à mon avis tu devrais juste faire ton bonhomme et lui sauter dessus.

\- Noyoon dit les choses un peu brutalement hyung, mais je pense qu'il a raison, renchérit Minjae. Tu devrais au moins essayer. Tu verras bien comment il réagit.

Mais l'aîné n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un membre du staff de l'émission vint les prévenir que c'était leur tour. Aussitôt les six garçons reprirent un air sérieux et tout ce qui n'était pas leur performance leur quitta momentanément l'esprit. Ils placèrent leurs mains les unes sur les autres et poussèrent un cri de guerre pour se donner du courage, puis entrèrent sur scène sous les cris des fans qui les connaissaient déjà et se placèrent. Les premières notes de "femme like you" se firent entendre et la voix suave de Taehyung s'éleva.

"Donne-moi ton cœur, baby, ton corps, baby,

Donne-moi ton bon vieux fink, ton rock, baby, ta soul, baby,

Chante avec moi je veux une femme, like you,

Pour m'emmener au bout du monde, une femme, like you"

Les membres du groupe s'étaient mis d'accord depuis le départ sur le fait que les refrains seraient chantés par Taehyung seul car sa voix associée aux paroles auraient un plus grand impact sur les fans. Et à en juger par les cris d'hystérie, c'était une excellente idée. Les couplets étaient chantés par les six membres, ce que les autres groupes ne faisaient pas, mais c'était une façon de se démarquer.

Leur performance s'acheva dans un assourdissant concert de cris de fans et ils discernèrent les noms de scène qu'ils avaient tous choisi avec soin : V pour Taehyung qui avait décidé de gardé son pseudo Line ; Yoon pour Noyoon qui ne voulait garder que la seconde partie de son prénom ; One pour Daewon parce que le mot anglais se prononçait presque comme la fin de son prénom ; Jay pour Minjae en référence à la fin de son prénom ; Seojun avait décidé de tout simplement garder son prénom entier parce qu'il correspondait bien à son visage adorable et Daehyun aussi mais plus par flemme d'apprendre un nouveau nom et de se souvenir qu'il devrait y répondre. Tous six quittèrent la scène épuisés mais heureux. Ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas était qu'une surprise les attendait à leur retour en coulisses : les BTS leur avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer leurs débuts. Des cônes surprise éclatèrent dès qu'ils passèrent la porte et sept voix s'exclamèrent "félicitations pour vos débuts !".

\- Vous étiez top les gars, leur dit Hoseok en souriant. Vous étiez super synchro sur la choré en plus. Nickel.

\- Les paroles de la chanson m'ont pris par surprise par contre, dit Jimin. Comme vous êtes presque tous mineurs…

\- Elles ont pris tout le monde par surprise je pense, dit à son tour Seokjin. A commencer par les fans. En vous voyant comme ça tout en blanc, on vous aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession et d'un coup…

\- Et d'un coup vous nous sortez un truc super osé pour un groupe de rookies, conclut Namjoon. C'est fort.

\- Les filles étaient chaudes comme la braise, acheva Yoongi.

Le seul à ne faire aucun commentaire, fut Jungkook car en fait, ses aînés l'avaient "perdu" dès la première phrase chantée par son petit ami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce dieu vivant, cette tentation faite homme, lui appartenait. Et pour être honnête, il avait pris pour lui les paroles de la chanson. Il ne demandait pas mieux que de lui donner son corps comme il lui avait déjà offert son cœur… mais son dieu personnel ne semblait pas intéressé par la chose. C'était désespérant. Alors il resta là, à le fixer intensément sans dire un mot, essayant de calmer ses sens échauffés par la chanson et la chorégraphie de leurs hoobae (même si techniquement il n'avait regardé qu'un seul des six Tape).

\- Jungkook sunbae te dévore du regard hyung, souffla Minjae à son leader.

\- Je sais… Son regard me brûle…

\- Alors pourquoi tu…

Le cadet ne put achever la question destinée à son hyung, car le sujet de la conversation venait de filer hors de la pièce comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

\- Suis-le hyung. A mon avis tu n'es pas étranger à sa fuite.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Hum. Et n'oublie pas : il a l'air d'aimer quand tu es badass alors… utilise ton atout.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Laisse parler ton instinct. Je suis sûr que ça viendra tout seul. Dépêche-toi.

Taehyung hocha la tête et sortit donc à la suite de son petit ami, qu'il interpela dans le couloir.

\- Jungkook !

Le concerné s'immobilisa et se retourna. Pressant le pas, le plus âgé arriva bientôt à sa hauteur et se rapprocha de lui au point de le faire reculer jusqu'au mur, avant de plaquer brusquement la paume sur le mur, tout près de son visage. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Taehyung n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'embrasser, mais il eut soudain envie de jouer avec le désir qu'il lisait dans les iris chocolat de son compagnon.

\- C'était quoi cette fuite, Jungkook ? demanda-t-il de la même voix suave qu'il chantait le refrain de leur chanson titre.

\- Je… Je n'ai… pas fui… bredouilla le cadet, au supplice.

Supplice d'autant plus affreux que son petit ami était encore en sueur, que ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient dans les yeux et que son t-shirt déjà ajusté moulait à présent son torse comme une seconde peau. Alors qu'il déglutissait péniblement, il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son cœur s'emballer. Sous le regard de braise (il fallait bien dire ce qui était) de Taehyung, il se sentait comme une gazelle prise au piège par un fauve. Et il adorait ça.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se lécha les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur celles qui le tentaient depuis le début.

\- J'attends une réponse, Jungkook, dit encore Taehyung qui testait en même temps ses capacités de séduction et l'étendue de l'empire qu'il possédait sur les sens de son cadet.

Et à en juger par le souffle précipité de ce dernier, l'intense chaleur qui émanait de sa peau, ainsi que ses yeux assombris par ce qu'il fallait bien appeller du désir, il était évident que le plus jeune était dans tous ses états.

\- Tu... C'est de... ta faute... finit-il par bafouiller en réponse, le souffle court. Tu... ne te rends pas compte de...

\- De quoi ?

\- A quel point... dans cette chanson et avec cette choré, tu...

Le maknae était incapable de terminer une phrase, mais Taehyung avait compris l'essentiel : c'était le fait de l'avoir vu sur scène qui avait mit son petit ami dans cet état. A travers son regard enfiévré, le leader de Tape avait l'impression d'être un sex symbol, ce qui était un baume apaisant plus qu'appréciable sur ses blessures émotionnelles pas encore vraiment refermées. A travers son évident désir, il avait presque l'impression d'être aussi magnifique que Seokjin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-il encore de la même voix suave pour pousser son avantage.

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse verbale. A la place, Jungkook fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres comme un affamé, les happant pour les relâcher, encore et encore, les mordillant et les suçotant. Recevoir un tel baiser finit également par mettre l'aîné au supplice, au point qu'après avoir répondu tout aussi passionnément, il finit par s'écarter de lui-même. Mais bien mal lui en prit, car la vision de son cadet haletant le rendit à moitié fou. Il s'apprêtait à replonger sur sa bouche, lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre derrière eux.

\- Wow c'est chaud bouillant ici, fit la voix de Jimin. Les gars, je me doute de ce qui se passe, mais maîtrisez-vous. Vous êtes dans un couloir où n'importe qui peut passer et vous voir. Vous voulez que les gens vous voient comme des obsédés qui pensent avec leur... ? Pensez à la réputation de BTS et Tape.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, contrits. En effet, aveuglés par leurs désirs, ils en avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient.

\- Personne ne vous empêche de vous sauter dessus, mais faites-le à l'abri des regards au moins. A moins que vous soyez des exhibitionnistes, mais j'en doute.

\- Désolé hyung...

\- Désolé sunbae...

\- Mouais... Bah au lieu d'être désolé, Taehyung-ah, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche et ensuite de débriefer avec tes membres. Tu es sensé être au travail là.

Le concerné hocha la tête et rebroussa chemin vers la loge, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à son petit ami.

\- Vraiment, Kookie, tu n'es pas croyable, soupira Jimin lorsque leur hoobae fut hors de vue. Tu as bien choisi ton lieu et ton moment pour craquer, je te jure... Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne parle que de moi, hyung ?! C'est pas juste ! Lui aussi il...

\- Parce que vu la façon pas du tout discrète dont tu le dévorais du regard pendant leur performance, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui a sauté dessus en premier.

La rougeur qui envahit soudain les joues du golden maknae étant plus parlante que n'importe quelle réponse, Jimin soupira de nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais...

\- Mais il m'a chauffé à mort aussi ! Il m'a provoqué en étant sexy à ce point ! Il était même...

\- Chut. Je ne veux rien savoir, l'interrompit son ami en posant une main sur sa bouche. Je te dis juste de faire attention à l'endroit où tu craque. Et puis imagine que ce ne soit pas moi qui sois venu mais Yoongi hyung. Vous auriez pris cher tous les deux.

Jungkook grimaça. En effet il valait mieux que leur aîné ne se soit pas déplacé, car si Jimin s'efforçais de rester un minimum diplomate, Yoongi, lui, ne mâchait jamais ses mots.

\- Tu devrais passer aux toilettes avant qu'on rejoigne les autres.

Le plus jeune suivit la direction du regard de son ami et vira carrément au cramoisi en constatant qu'une bosse conséquente déformait son pantalon à l'entrejambe.

\- Allez file. On se retrouve à la voiture.

Atrocement gêné que son ami ait vu quelque chose de si embarrassant, le plus jeune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala comme un lapin.

\- Tout va bien hyung ? demanda Noyoon lorsque le leader refit enfin son apparition.

\- Oui pourquoi ? répondit l'aîné en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air normal alors que ses sens étaient encore en ébullition.

\- Bah je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu ban... Aïe !

L'adolescent lâcha une exclamation étouffée lorsque Minjae lui marcha soudain sur le pied en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui signifier de se taire.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Ne tardez pas à faire pareil sinon vous allez attraper froid, conseilla à ses cadets Taehyung qui n'avait rien remarqué.

\- D'accord hyung, acquiesça Daewon.

Le plus âgé des Tape, qui avait bien senti que son excitation n'était pas retombée, décida de prendre une douche froide pour se calmer, puis d'en faire couler une chaude pour se débarrasser de la sueur du live. Mais une chose était sûre : il allait falloir que Jungkook et lui évacuent rapidement la tension sexuelle palpable qu'il y avait entre eux, sinon ils n'arriveraient plus jamais à faire autre chose que se sauter dessus. Ce qui serait dommage car leur relation était bien plus forte et profonde que de simples liens charnels.

Le premier album de Tape, intitulé "Birth", sortit un mois après ce mémorable premier live et le groupe qui était déjà assez occupé, dut se lancer dans son premier marathon de promo. Ce planning surchargé ne laissait guère de temps libre à ses membres. Chaque jour, Taehyung et Jungkook s'efforçaient de se co,sacrer mutuellement une heure, mais l'exercice était plus que compliqué et il leur arrivait régulièrement de souhaiter faire partie du groupe de l'autre pour pouvoir au moins passer du temps ensemble même si ça se limitait au cadre professionnel.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus après avoir regardé une nouvelle performance torride de leurs hoobae, Jungkook se glissa hors du dortoir et fila en direction de l'appartement de son petit ami. Il était presque deux heures du matin et Taehyung venait sûrement à peine de rentrer dormir… mais l'envie toujours inassouvie qu'il avait de lui demandait un accomplissement immédiat. Il avait appris par hasard la veille que le colocataire de son compagnon était absent depuis quelques jours pour cause de tournage à l'autre bout du pays, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires car ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, il tambourina ensuite à la porte pendant de longues minutes en se faisant l'effet d'être le plus grand obsédé de Corée. Après un temps qui sembla infini à ses sens échauffés, le son de verrous qu'on ouvre résonna dans le silence nocturne et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Taehyung complètement endormi, ébouriffé… et seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

\- Qui… marmonna l'aîné dont les yeux ensommeillés peinaient à faire le point.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'il se sentit poussé contre le mur le plus proche et que son agresseur fondit sur sa bouche comme un affamé, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Du fond de son esprit embrumé par l'épuisement, il reconnut ces lèvres douces et soyeuses, possessives et exigeantes ; ce corps musclé pressé contre le sien…

\- Jungkook… souffla-t-il, éberlué.

\- Je suis désolé, Tae… murmura à son tour le plus jeune sans cesser de l'embrasser. Je sais que tu es épuisé, mais tu m'as rendu à moitié fou ce soir…

Sa déclaration ne déclenchant aucune réaction chez son compagnon apparemment encore trop endormi, il précisa :

\- J'ai envie de toi, Tae. A en mourir.

\- Qu… Quoi maintenant ? réagit enfin le plus âgé, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Maintenant.

\- Tu… as traversé la moitié de Séoul à deux heures du matin parce que tu as envie de moi ? répéta encore le leader de Tape comme si ce simple fait était inconcevable pour lui.

\- Je sais, ça fait obsédé, mais je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car à son tour, Taehyung plaqua son petit ami contre le mur et l'embrassa. Un gémissement parfaitement indécent échappa au plus jeune et ce dernier se serra encore davantage contre lui. En cet instant, il avait juste envie de lui dire de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. N'importe quoi du moment qu'il finissait par lui appartenir. Quant à Taehyung, il lui semblait que de la lave en fusion coulait à présent dans ses veines, faisant monter sa température en flèche et accélérant son souffle. Ils étaient tous deux dans un tel état, qu'aucun ne pensa à quitter l'entrée pour aller dans la chambre. En quelques secondes, les affaires du plus jeune et le sous-vêtement de son aîné tombèrent et une nouvelle plainte sonore échappa à Jungkook lorsque leurs corps nus se touchèrent.

\- Pitié, ne… ne gémis pas comme ça ou je… je ne vais pas tenir, balbutia son compagnon, au supplice. Je n'ai pas… HAN !

\- HAN !

L'exclamation leur échappa en même temps, car Jungkook venait littéralement de s'empaler sur le membre dressé de son aîné. La brusque intrusion leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux, l'un de surprise, l'autre de douleur.

\- Mais tu es fou… Je n'ai… même pas eu le temps… de te préparer…

\- Je… Ca m'est… égal… Je ne… pouvais plus attendre…

\- Et regarde… le résultat, rétorqua l'aîné en notant les larmes de souffrance qui perlaient au coin des yeux de son cadet. Tu es… maso maintenant ?

\- Bouge Tae…

Alors, renonçant à comprendre, l'aîné souleva son cadet par les genoux et colla son dos au mur pur avoir plus de prise. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, mais les sensations étaient toujours aussi vivaces que dans son souvenir.

Le geste leur tira à tous deux une même plainte de plaisir, qui se mua en gémissement ininterrompu chez le plus jeune dès que son partenaire entama des va et vient un peu sauvages.

\- Tu sais que c'est très flatteur pour moi de savoir que je te fais tellement d'effet ? dit Taehyung lorsque tous deux eurent atteint le septième ciel et retrouvé leur souffle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

\- Venant de toi qui es sublissime…

\- N'importe quoi… fit Jungkook en rougissant.

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas que les fans sont en transe dès que tu remue le petit doigt.

\- N'importe quoi, répéta le maknae. C'est Jin hyung le plus beau dans le groupe.

\- C'est complètement différent. Pour moi, Seokjin sunbae a la beauté parfaite des statues de l'antiquité, glacée, inaccessible et un peu inhumaine. Toi, c'est autre chose. Tu as une sensualité, un sex-appeal à fleur de peau dont tu n'as pas toujours l'air de te rendre compte, alors que lui est très conscient de sa beauté. En une minute, tu peux passer d'adorablement mignon à beaucoup trop sexy. Et ça, j'ai bien observé Seokjin sunbae et je pense qu'il en est incapable. Lui il est juste très beau. Toi, tu es beaucoup plus que ça.

Après ce long monologue, le cadet contempla son aîné, abasourdi.

\- Wow… Ca c'est du compliment… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

\- Alors ne dis rien, rit Taehyung. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas un compliment, je constatais simplement un fait.

Le silence retomba et les deux garçons se rhabillèrent sans un mot.

\- Tu veux dormir ici ? finit par demander Taehyung. Il est très tard maintenant et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sorte à une heure pareille.

\- Je suis en voiture tu sais. Mais d'accord. Ca me donnera l'occasion de voir ta chambre.

Entendre ces mots fit prendre conscience à l'aîné de ce qui allait se passer. Oh non… Pas ça… Si Jungkook entrait dans sa chambre et voyait "ça", il allait mourir de honte ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à le retirer avant ?! Il était pourtant évident que son compagnon finirait par venir… Il était trop bête ! Même si son cadet savait qu'il était un fanboy, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer sa réaction s'il en avait soudain la preuve matérielle… Non, à aucun prix il ne devait entrer dans sa chambre avant qu'il ait retiré le poster géant de son mur.

\- Heu… tu la verras une autre fois. Là, elle est trop en bazar, on ne peut même pas circuler dedans, mentit-il. Pour ce soir, on va dormir dans la chambre de Hyung Sik hyung.

\- Ca ne va pas le déranger ?

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- C'est vrai. Allons dormir alors. Il est tellement tard qu'on pourra bientôt dire qu'il est tôt et on a tous les deux du travail demain.

Tous deux gagnèrent donc la chambre méticuleusement rangée de l'acteur et se couchèrent dans le grand lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.

\- Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Une voix familière pleine de sarcasme résonna dans la pièce, tirant les dormeurs du sommeil.

\- Hyung ? marmonna Taehyung, endormi et incrédule.

\- En chair et en os. Malheureusement pour vous.

\- Mais tu ne devais pas rentrer après-demain ?

\- Kim Taehyung, ne change pas de sujet je te prie. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à moitié nus –j'espère pour vous que ce n'est qu'à moitié…- dans mon lit ? Selon ta réponse, j'aviserais si je vous tue ou pas.

\- On a juste dormi, hyung ! Je te jure ! se défendit le concerné.

\- C'est vrai, Hyung Sik hyung ! Parole ! renchérit Jungkook en se serrant davantage contre son petit ami car leur aîné n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.

\- Admettons que je vous crois. Pourquoi dans ma chambre ? Taehyung, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu en as une aussi.

\- Il m'a dit qu'elle était trop en désordre, répondit naïvement le plus jeune des trois.

\- Ah oui, il a dit ça ? fit Hyung Sik à qui son ami lançait des regards suppliants qu'il ignora. Viens voir.

Pouvant d'autant moins désobéir à un aîné qu'il était lui aussi en tort, Jungkook se leva et lui emboita le pas, suivi par un Taehyung la tête basse. Il aurait du savoir qu'envahir l'espace personnel de son ami l'exposerait à une vengeance. Hyung Sik était très gentil, mais il avait horreur qu'on ne respecte pas son territoire, même quand il était absent.

\- Jungkook, je suis dés…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car un éclat de rire se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une exclamation.

\- Mais c'est toi qui es trop adorable !

\- Hein ?

\- C'est ça que tu essayais de me cacher ? C'est juste trop mignon !

\- Tu n'es pas gêné que… que j'ai un poster géant de toi dans ma chambre ? demanda Taehyung, stupéfait de sa réaction.

\- Si un peu, forcément. Mais entre la présence de ce poster et le fait que tu essayais de me le cacher, je trouve ton attitude adorable.

Un levé d'yeux au ciel accueillit ces mamours auditifs. La vengeance de Hyung Sik était en train de se retourner contre lui.

\- Oh par pitié… Vous êtes des hommes, alors épargnez-moi ces réactions d'adolescentes…

Les deux garçons lui tirèrent la langue de façon très mature.

\- A propos, vous ne seriez pas en retard à l'agence tous les deux ?

Soudain catastrophés, les plus jeunes se jetèrent sur leur portable respectif, qui indiquait chacun plusieurs dizaines d'appels en absence.

\- On ne s'est pas réveillés ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se précipitant pour s'habiller et partir.

Ils allaient se faire passer un sacré savon, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.


	12. Collaboration

Un an plus tard

Les six membres de Tape étaient assis dans une salle de réunion de l'agence et aucun ne semblait savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient, pas même Taehyung qui en était pourtant le leader. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, à la suite de Bang Si Hyuk, ils virent entrer les BTS au grand complet.

\- Bonjour les garçons, les salua le PDG. Asseyez-vous.

Les hoobae s'exécutèrent et le regard interrogateur de Taehyung croisa celui de Jungkook.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir alors que votre planning est si chargé.

\- On s'est posé la question oui, répondit honnêtement Daehyun.

\- Et pourquoi BTS sunbae sont là ? demanda Seojun.

\- Patience Seojun-ah, j'y viens. Avec le staff nous cherchions comment attirer l'attention sur vous en attendant la sortie de votre deuxième album, quand Jungkook a eu une idée : vous faire apparaitre en featuring sur leur prochain titre.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait pendant lequel les plus jeunes s'entreregardaient, puis la voix de leur leader s'éleva, tremblante d'émotion.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum. A vrai dire, à la base je n'étais pas très chaud concernant ce projet, parce que s'il est vrai que vous avez énormément progressé en un an, vos performances sont encore très loin d'avoir le niveau et la maturité de celles de vos aînés. Je craignais que cette collaboration ne tire BTS vers le bas sans rien apporter de positif à Tape. Mais Jungkook a su me convaincre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Noyoon.

\- J'ai simplement dit la vérité, répondit le concerné. Que vous êtes très travailleurs et que vous ne lâcheriez rien avant que tout soit parfait.

A ces mots, la gorge de l'aîné des Tape se serra et il regarda son compagnon avec autant de reconnaissance que d'amour. Grâce à lui, non seulement son groupe allait avoir encore plus de visibilité, mais en plus il lui donnait l'incroyable opportunité de réaliser son rêve.

Comprenant que leur aîné était trop ému pour parler correctement, Minjae qui avait tendance à le seconder décida de prendre la parole en leur nom à tous.

\- Nous sommes conscients de nos lacunes, mais nous travaillerons autant qu'il faudra pour que la différence de niveau soit aussi gommée que possible.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez en équipes. Ne me décevez pas.

\- Oui PD-nim !

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Vos sunbae vont vous rejoindre dans un moment. Les six membres s'inclinèrent et quittèrent donc la pièce.

A peine à l'extérieur, les plus jeunes se regroupèrent autour de leur aîné dont les yeux brillaient encore d'émotion.

\- Ca va hyung ? lui demanda Daewon. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu aussi bouleversé...

\- Je... Oui ça va, répondit l'intéressé en essayant de se reprendre.

\- Tu n'as plus le droit de craquer maintenant, hein hyung, lui dit Minjae en lui frottant gentiment le dos. Il faut qu'on se montre à la hauteur de l'honneur qui nous est fait.

\- Tu as raison, Minjae-ah, fit Taehyung en s'essuyant les yeux. Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher. On va prouver à tout le monde qu'ils ont eu raison de nous faire confiance et que les Tape sont à la hauteur.

\- Bien parlé hyung ! approuva Seojun. Ca c'est un leader !

La phrase fit rire tout le monde et c'est bien plus détendus qu'ils rejoignirent la salle de répétition, dans laquelle les BTS ne tardèrent pas à les retrouver.

\- Merci beaucoup ! leur dirent-ils en s'inclinant très bas.

\- De rien, répondit Namjoon en souriant. Par contre il faut se mettre au travail sans tarder parce qu'il faut redistribuer toutes les lignes.

\- Donc pour commencer, qui sont vos rappeurs ? demanda Yoongi avec son sérieux habituel.

\- Nous, répondirent Daewon, Minjae et Daehyun.

\- Alors vous serez en "atelier" avec nous trois, poursuivit Yoongi en les désignant lui, Namjoon et Hoseok.

\- Kookie, Jiminie, Seokjin hyung, on vous confie les vocalistes, reprit le leader de BTS.

Les équipes ainsi formées se séparèrent dans deux salles pour pouvoir travailler sans se déranger l'une l'autre. Aussitôt, Jungkook s'approcha de son petit ami.

\- Tae, ça va ?

\- Oui très bien. Je suis heureux. Merci d'avoir proposé cette collaboration.

\- Ne me remercie pas. On cherchait tous comment vous aider. J'ai juste été plus rapide que les hyung.

Un adorable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Taehyung, faisant fondre son cadet bien qu'il ne puisse pas le montrer.

\- Alors au travail.

Entre la répétition des paroles et les divers essais qui en découlèrent, il était plus de vingt heures lorsque la première journée de collaboration prit fin à cause de l'émission à laquelle devait participer les BTS.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, souffla Jungkook à son compagnon lorsque tous deux se furent changés. Attends-moi au dortoir même s'il est tard, ajouta-t-il en lui glissant une clé dans la main.

Bien que surpris, l'aîné des deux hocha la tête et son cadet déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'esquiver rapidement.

Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque les membres de BTS rentrèrent, épuisés par leur longue journée. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, en pénétrant dans le salon, de trouver Taehyung profondément endormi sur le canapé.

\- C'est toi qui lui as dis de venir Kookie ? demanda Jimin à mi voix.

Mais celui-ci, comme hypnotisé, ne l'entendit même pas.

\- Même quand il ne fait que dormir il est magnifique... murmura-t-il, incapable de quitter des yeux le délicat profil de son compagnon.

\- Allô allô, la Terre appelle Jeon Jungkook, fit encore Jimin en agitant une main devant son visage. Jungkook tu m'entends ?

Le geste fit sursauter l'interpellé, qui regarda son ami sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Wow... il te fait un sacré effet dis donc, rigola le plus âgé. Tu étais complètement dans la stratosphère.

\- Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi... Tu ne le trouve pas sublime ?

\- Il n'est pas mal je le reconnais mais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Par contre heureusement que Seokjin hyung ne t'as pas entendu vanter comme ça la beauté d'un autre homme que lui, il aurait été très vexé.

\- C'est totalement différent. Comme m'a dit Taehyung il y a quelques temps, Seokjin hyung a la beauté parfaite, inaccessible et un peu inhumaine des statues antiques. Ca le classe dans une caste à part.

\- Sans rire il a vraiment dit ça ? hallucina Jimin.

\- A part la dernière phrase qui est de moi, oui.

\- Seokjin hyung aurait adoré entendre ça. Et donc ?

\- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec Taehyung. Lui c'est une beauté solaire, qui rayonne et le rend captivant quoi qu'il fasse. Sans compter son charme à la fois ténébreux et parfois angélique. Il a un pouvoir d'attraction incroyable qu'il ne soupçonne probablement pas lui-même.

\- Ah bah la vache pour dire des trucs comme ça tu es vraiment accro. Juste pour vérifier, entre dormir et... je ne sais pas... embrasser Taehyung, tu choisirais quoi ?

\- Tu me pose la question sérieusement ? L'embrasser bien sûr.

\- Ok cette fois on l'a perdu pour de bon. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Jeon Jungkook ?

\- Hyung arrête de m'embêter... bouda le maknae en gonflant les joues.

\- J'adore te taquiner, tu réagis au quart de tour, rigola encore Jimin avant de bâiller bruyamment. Bon sur ce, je vais me coucher. Ne veillez pas trop tard tous les deux, on a beaucoup de travail demain. Et pas de cochonneries, on veut dormir nous.

\- Promis. Bonne nuit hyung.

Un vague signe de la main lui répondit et Jimin quitta à son tour la pièce.

Dans le silence qui était retombé, Jungkook s'autorisa encore quelques instants d'admiration béate (et probablement un peu stupide) de son dieu vivant personnel, avant de se décider à réveiller ledit dieu. S'accroupissant a côté de lui, il l'appela doucement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Tae... Tae réveille-toi...

Après une poignée de secondes, les yeux de l'aîné s'ouvrirent lentement et un adorable sourire endormi fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité du réveilleur.

\- Jungkook... souffla-t-il, l'air heureux.

\- Désolé j'ai été très long, s'excusa le plus jeune sur le même ton. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé en m'attendant ?

\- Non ça va, répondit Taehyung en se redressant et en bâillant. Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si urgent que ça ne puisse pas attendre demain ?

Le moment était venu pour le golden maknae des BTS. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau maintenant. Tant qu'il en avait encore le courage.

\- Je... Tae... Ca te dirait qu'on se prenne un appart tous les deux ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. J'en ai marre qu'on ne se voit que quand il y a un trou dans nos plannings respectifs. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, comme si le plus âgé avait besoin de temps pour que son cerveau assimile ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis la voix sexy que Jungkook aimait tant s'éleva de nouveau.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Moi aussi je voudrais passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Mais tu en as parlé aux autres membres ?

\- Pas encore. Je voulais d'abord t'en parler et j'attendais le bon moment pour le faire, mais comme il n'est jamais arrivé...

\- Je vois. Et tu pense qu'ils seront d'accord ?

\- Comment ça s'ils seront d'accord ? Je ne suis plus un gamin, je suis majeur depuis trois ans je te signale et c'est ma décision. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur autorisation pour quitter le dortoir et emménager ailleurs, répondit Jungkook, un peu vexé.

\- Je sais bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais. C'était plutôt dans le sens... tu étais encore au lycée quand le groupe a débuté, ils t'ont vu grandir à tous les niveaux, donc ils doivent tous se voir vraiment comme tes frères aînés et t'aimer comme tels. Te voir partir va sûrement leur faire beaucoup de peine. Ils ne pourront plus te voir, t'embêter, manger et rigoler avec toi quand ils voudront...

On sentait à la façon dont il en parlait que le leader de Tape se mettait vraiment à la place de ses aînés.

\- Je sais bien tout ça et je ne peux pas dire que m'éloigner sera facile. Après tout je suis avec eux en permanence depuis sept ans maintenant et je les aime tous comme s'ils étaient mes frères de sang. Mais tous les oisillons quittent le nid un jour pour voler de leurs propres ailes. Je ne veux pas attendre pour construire ma vie avec toi et ils devront le comprendre. D'autant que je ne serais pas si loin que ça.

\- Tu y as vraiment réfléchi on dirait, sourit alors Taehyung en caressant la joue de son petit ami.

\- Oui. Je te l'ai dis, j'y pense depuis un moment maintenant.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce l'espace de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un long bâillement sonore le rompe.

\- Tu es mort d'épuisement. Je vais rentrer et te laisser dormir, décréta Taehyung en se levant.

\- Non reste, le pria Jungkoon en attrapant sa manche. Tu habite à l'autre bout de Séoul et toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir.

Trop fatigué pour contester quoi que ce soit, Taehyung opina et attira son cadet tout contre lui sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient pas de place du tout, mais ils se voyaient mal aller dormir à deux… dans la même chambre que Jimin.

\- Bonne nuit Jungkook, souffla le leader de Tape en fermant les yeux.

Mais le concerné ne l'entendit pas car il dormait déjà profondément.

Ce furent des éclats de rire pas du tout discret bien qu'étouffés, qui réveillèrent les deux dormeurs quelques heures plus tard. Complètement dans le brouillard, le maknae leva la tête et se concentra pour ouvrir les yeux, découvrant ses hyung morts de rire en les observant.

\- Salut les marmottes, rigola Hoseok. Bien dormi ?

A son tour, Taehyung émergea et regarda ses idoles sans vraiment les voir.

\- Skisspass ? fit-il, encore plus embrumé que son compagnon.

\- Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure pour être dans cet état ce matin ? s'enquit Seokjin.

\- Heuuuuuu…

\- Bref dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, on a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, dit à son tour Namjoon d'un ton sérieux bien que ses yeux montrent qu'il riait comme les autres de l'air endormi des deux plus jeunes.

Les aînés s'esquivèrent en direction de la cuisine et la tête de Jungkook retomba sur le torse de Taehyung.

\- Je veux pas me lever… chouina-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Je suis trop bien là…

\- Moi aussi, bâilla le plus âgé. Mais effectivement on a du boulot et j'ai des responsabilités vis-à-vis de mes membres.

\- Ah oui… J'ai tendance à oublier que je sors avec un leader qui a des responsabilités, pouffa Jungkook.

\- Oublier un truc auquel tu m'as mis toi-même ? Tu abuse, rigola Taehyung en le chatouillant.

Un éclat de rire accueillit ce geste et le plus jeune se tortilla comme un ver de terre pour lui échapper, avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard, les BTS plus Taehyung étaient en route pour l'agence. Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur des membres de Tape en voyant arriver leur hyung en compagnie de leurs sunbae.

\- Hyung ? Comment ça se fait que vous arrivez ensemble ? demanda Seojun.

\- Il a dormi chez nous, répondit Jimin, en tapotant l'épaule de leur cadet.

Les hoobae s'entreregardèrent, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins et ça se voyait.

\- Bien, au travail les gars ! dit alors Namjoon en regardant ses membres et leurs hoobae. Aujourd'hui on va s'occuper de lier les parties entre elles puisqu'hier on a re-réparti les lignes. Ensuite on fera un essai sur l'intégralité de la chanson. On va garder les mêmes groupes qu'hier, ce sera plus simple.

Les douze garçons approuvèrent de la tête et le travail s'organisa comme la veille.

L'un dans l'autre, la partie chant se passa de façon relativement fluide, car malgré le manque d'expérience des Tape, ceux-ci avaient un réel talent qui, correctement aiguillé par leurs sunbae, fit merveille. Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent à la partie chorégraphie car les plus jeunes, habitués à la façon de faire de Daewon, eurent le plus grand mal à s'accoutumer à celle de Hoseok. Cette divergence de méthodes occasionna plusieurs prises de bec entre les deux chorégraphes, que les leaders durent calmer comme ils pouvaient. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Jimin déclara alors à voix haute que deux coqs dans le même poulailler, le problème de territoire était assuré. Interloqués, les coqs en question s'entreregardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, pendant que les autres membres des deux groupes se mettaient à imiter des poules.

Après ça, Daewon s'effaça de bonne grâce devant l'expérience de son aîné et le groupe géant put avancer correctement.

Le soir venu, les douze jeunes gens se retrouvèrent autour d'un grand barbecue. Les conversations allaient bon train et tout le monde était de très bonne humeur, alors tous s'efforçaient d'ignorer le VKook qui se nourrissait l'un l'autre depuis le début du repas. Lorsqu'il jugea que chacun avait bien mangé, Jungkook qui ne semblait pourtant se préoccuper que de son petit ami, décida de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit-il en regardant ses aînés. (Il déglutit, puis se lança) Je vais quitter le dortoir pour habiter avec Taehyung.

Brusquement, un silence assourdissant tomba sur tout le groupe, seulement troublé par le crépitement des morceaux de viande en train de cuire. Les Tape se regardaient en se demandant pourquoi leur ami et leader leur avait caché ça. Quant aux BTS, un observateur extérieur les aurait crus en cire tellement ils s'étaient figés. Pendant un temps qui sembla infini aux amoureux, il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction d'aucun des six aînés, au point que Jungkook, inquiet, commença à croire que son compagnon avait raison et que le choc était trop violent pour ses amis qui l'avaient vu grandir. Il en était à envisager de s'excuser de son besoin d'indépendance, lorsque la voix tremblante de Jimin s'éleva finalement.

\- Tu... Tu es... sûr de toi ?

Son émotion était si visible, si palpable, qu'elle mit les larmes aux yeux du maknae, qui se leva aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok et même Yoongi reniflaient à qui mieux mieux, retenant manifestement leurs larmes avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- Hé... mais ne... ne réagissez pas comme si vous n'alliez plus jamais me revoir... dit Jungkook d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne... Je ne pars que du dortoir... Vous allez continuer à me supporter tous les jours comme avant... C'est pas... la fin du monde...

\- On savait que ce jour arriverait... larmoya alors Hoseok. Mais on ne l'avait pas vu venir si tôt...

\- Notre petit Jungkook est un homme maintenant... renchérit Seokjin du ton de celui qui le regrette.

\- Il est bien temps de vous en rendre compte... bouda vaguement le maknae qui était incapable de leur en vouloir étant donné les circonstances.

\- Taehyung-ah...

Constatant qu'on s'adressait à lui, l'interpellé qui s'était détourné car gagné par l'émotion ambiante, fit face à Namjoon.

\- Oui ? fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

\- Prends bien soin de notre Kookie. On te le confie, lui recommanda le leader.

\- On veillera l'un sur l'autre. Je te le promets... hyung.

Etant donné les circonstances il estima qu'il pouvait se permettre cette familiarité. Il y avait déjà un moment qu'il les considérait tous comme ses hyung et non plus simplement comme ses sunbae de toute façon.

Namjoon hocha alors la tête et il y eut un nouveau silence, qui permit à chacun de se reprendre, puis Seokjin s'exclama :

\- Et bien il faut fêter l'indépendance de notre Kookie !

\- Et de Taehyung hyung ! compléta Minjae qui, bien que plus jeune que son leader et ne vivant pas avec lui, ressentait la même chose que ses aînés.

Après tout lui, Daewon, Seojun, Daehyun et Noyoon avait poussé leur ami à se déclarer, alors ils avaient un peu l'impression d'être responsables de lui malgré leurs années d'écart.

La proposition fut donc acceptée à l'unanimité, mais devant l'enthousiasme manifestée par les plus jeunes à l'idée de trinquer, Yoongi se sentir obligé de leur rappeller que, Taehyung excepté, aucun n'avait encore l'âge de boire autre chose que du soda ou du jus de fruit. Une moue générale accueillit ce rappel, mais aucun des adolescents ne protesta et la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur retrouvée.

Les différences de plannings ne permirent pas aux deux groupes de s'accorder sur une date pour le tournage du MV avant deux semaines. Dans l'intervalle, les Tape ayant du performer leurs propres titres, il leur fallut une longue répétition la veille pour être certains de ne pas mélanger plusieurs chorégraphies, mais le jour J, ils étaient fin prêts.

Lorsqu'enfin Taehyung et Jungkook purent se retrouver seuls à la fin du tournage, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avec une passion torride. Il leur avait été tellement difficile de résister toute la journée à l'insoutenable tentation que représentait l'autre en train de se déhancher en rythme...

\- Hé les jeunes, un peu de tenue, vous êtes en public, leur fit sèchement remarquer Yoongi en passant près d'eux. Les gens n'ont pas à être témoins de ça.

\- Tu es jaloux hyung ? le provoqua gentiment Jungkook en décollant à regret ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami.

Seule une grande tape à l'arrière de la tête assortie d'yeux levés au ciel lui répondit et l'aîné passa son chemin pour rejoindre le van.

\- Aïeuh... Espèce de brute... geignit le maknae en se frottant le crâne.

\- Je t'avais prévenu la dernière fois, fit alors Jimin qui arrivait juste derrière et avait tout vu. Je t'avais dis que Yoongi hyung serait moins coulant que moi au sujet de vos effusions publiques, mais tu ne m'écoute jamais...

\- Yah ! Hyung tu pourrais être de mon côté au moins...

Un levé de mains signifiant que leur possesseur se dégageait de toute culpabilité lui répondit et, à son tour, Jimin sortit.

\- Tu auras un peu de temps bientôt, souffla Taehyung en enlaçant chastement son compagnon. Il faut qu'on commence à chercher un bon appartement.

\- Oui très bientôt. D'ailleurs, tu as annoncé à Hyung Sik hyung que tu déménageais ?

\- Heu… Non pas encore… avoua l'aîné.

\- Qu'est ce qui te retient ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été séparé de Hyung Sik hyung depuis notre enfance… Moi aussi j'ai peur de lui faire de la peine. S'il réagissait comme tes hyung…

\- Oui te vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais il faut qu'il sache lui aussi. C'est justement parce que tu le connais depuis l'enfance, que tu dois lui dire au plus tôt.

\- Tu as raison. Je lui dirais ce soir en rentrant.


	13. Emménagement

Lorsque le jour du déménagement arriva, Jungkook surexcité se leva aux aurores et commença à préparer ses affaires à la lueur d'une lampe frontale. Il ouvrit sa valise, les tiroirs de sa commode, les referma, traina les pieds dans ses chaussons d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, trifouilla le sac plastique contenant ses chaussures fétiche pour le ranger... bref il fit tellement de bruit que, venant de l'autre lit, la voix de Jimin finit par s'élever.

\- Raaaaaah ! Mais bon sang Jeon Jungkook tu n'es pas seul dans cette chambre ! C'est possible de dormir ou pas ?!

\- Mais hyung, il faut bien que je prépare mes affaires pour... tenta de se justifier le plus jeune, un peu embêté.

\- Je m'en fous ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Il est cinq heures du matin Jungkook ! Tu aurais parfaitement pu attendre une heure normale !

\- Pardon hyung...

Jamais le maknae n'avait vu son ami toujours joyeux et positif aussi grincheux. Et il doutait que l'heure matinale soit le seul facteur expliquant cette mauvaise humeur.

\- Hyung... est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as envie de me dire ?

\- Oui. Tiens-toi tranquille !

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça tu sais...

Il y eut un blanc assez long, qui fit se demander au plus jeune si son ami ne s'était pas rendormi, mais sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, étouffée par la couette.

\- Et puis franchement, tu es pressé de nous quitter au point de faire ta valise à cette heure-ci ? Je ne te pensais pas cruel et ingrat à ce point...

Ah voilà. C'était là que le bât blessait. Jungkook aurait du s'en douter étant donné leur lien plus fort qu'avec les autres. Touché, il se releva du sol sur lequel il était assis et prit place sur le bord du lit de son aîné.

\- Hyung... je sais que tu es triste que je parte...

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Menteur. Tu viens de dire exactement le contraire. Mais hyung... je ne quitte que le dortoir tu sais. Je ne vais pas disparaitre de ta vie ni de celle des autres hyung... On se verra tous les jours comme on l'a toujours fais.

Comme Jimin ne répondait pas, le cadet poursuivit.

\- Tu pourras aussi venir nous voir à l'appartement. Vous serez toujours tous les bienvenus à n'importe quel moment.

Le visage aux yeux rougis de l'aîné apparut soudain de sous le tissu.

\- Vraiment ?

Sa voix tremblait. Encore plus bouleversé de le voir dans cet état, Jungkook prit son ami dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr. Il faudra juste me passer un coup de fil avant pour être sûr que je ne suis pas occupé mais je ne vais pas couper les ponts parce que je vis avec Taehyung. Je vous aime tous les cinq comme si vous étiez vraiment mes frères et je ne veux pas ne plus vous voir. Ca me ferait un mal affreux.

Manifestement rassuré, Jimin rendit son étreinte au plus jeune.

\- Allez rendors-toi hyung. Je ne ferais plus de bruit, promis.

\- Dors avec moi.

Surpris, Jungkook regarda son ami pour voir s'il plaisantait. Jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il ne lui avait demandé une chose pareille. Mais il avait compris qu'en cet instant, Jimin avait besoin de le sentir près de lui de façon physique, alors il ne protesta pas.

\- D'accord mais on va être à l'étroit.

\- Pas grave.

Jungkook hocha la tête, retira sa lampe frontale et se glissa près de son ami dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jimin dormait de nouveau profondément et, bercé par sa chaleur, le maknae se rendormit également.

\- Tae... Tae il est dix heures passées...

La phrase ne déclenchant pas la moindre réaction chez son ami, Hyung Sik leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et attrappa la couette pour la lui arracher. Il savait pourtant que c'était une marmotte mais un jour comme celui-ci, il aurait pensé qu'il serait debout aux aurores. Au lieu de ça, monsieur dormait comme un bienheureux, comme si c'était un jour ordinaire.

\- Kim Taehyung je te conseille de te lever, lui dit encore l'acteur en le secouant sans ménagement. Je te rappelle que tu déménage aujourd'hui et qu'à partir de maintenant je ne serais plus là pour me substituer à ton réveil quand il ne "sonne pas".

Un grognement lui répondit et Taehyung se redressa en bâillant.

\- T'es pas doux du tout, hyung, grogna-t-il en s'étirant. Tu pourrais me réveiller plus gentiment espèce de brute.

\- Et en quel honneur je ferais ça ? demanda Hyung Sik en croisant les bras. Je suis juste ton ami moi, pas ton petit ami. Rien ne m'oblige à être doux avec toi. Au contraire même. Allez debout.

\- Oui oui je me lève, fit encore le plus jeune. T'es pas marrant hyung.

\- Encore une fois, rien ne m'oblige à l'être. Tu as fais tes bagages ? demanda encore l'aîné en ouvrant en grand les épais rideaux qui opacifiaient la fenêtre, laissant ainsi le soleil rentrer à flots dans la pièce.

\- Moui...

\- Oui ou non ?

\- J'ai commencé mais ils sont pas finis.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore à dormir, tu peux m'expliquer ? Des fois Tae, j'ai l'impression d'être ta mère.

\- Je dois t'appeller eomma ? plaisanta alors le plus jeune.

\- Fais ça et tu devras expliquer à tes membres pourquoi tu as un œil au beurre noir.

La menace fit gonfler les joues d'agacement à Taehyung.

\- Je plaisantais. Qu'est ce que tu as ce matin hyung ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelque chose ?

\- Bah je sais pas... T'es pas comme ça d'habitude.

L'acteur haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Hyung...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu... Si tu es comme ça parce que je m'en vais, tu peux juste dire que tu es triste tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas triste. Ca me fera des vacances de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos.

\- Menteur. Je sais que tu ne le pense pas.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de l'aîné.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Taehyung ?

\- Admets que tu es triste de me voir partir, ça ne va pas te tuer. Déjà que tu as à peine réagi quand je t'ai annoncé que je m'installais avec Jungkook...

Hyung Sik se retourna et fixa son ami.

\- Et quand bien même je le dirais, ça changerait quoi ? Ca t'empêcherait de partir ? Non, alors quelle importance. Tu as pris ta décision et je savais que ça arriverait un jour, point. Termine tes bagages Taehyung.

Sur ces mots, l'acteur quitta la pièce et le leader de Tape soupira. Son ami était têtu comme une mule et n'admettrait rien du tout, mais ses paroles disaient assez bien qu'il était bouleversé. Après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis l'enfance et Hyung Sik avait toujours veillé sur lui. Sans même s'habiller, il traversa l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur le seuil, il s'immobilisa. Son hyung faisait face au plan de travail et tournait donc le dos à la porte, mais d'où il était, Taehyung voyait parfaitement ses épaules tressauter de façon régulière. Son aîné pleurait.

Bouleversé de le voir comme ça, le chanteur hésita. Hyung Sik était très fier, alors il n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul avec cette tristesse. Alors, n'écoutant que son bon cœur, il alla l'enlacer par derrière sans rien dire.

Le geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas fit sursauter Hyung Sik, mais il ne défit pas l'étreinte, se contentant de grogner pour cacher les trémolos dans sa voix :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique encore Taehyung ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais hyung. Et je ne vais pas disparaitre de ta vie, tu es bien trop important pour moi. Tu es mon ami, mon ange gardien. J'ai besoin de toi autant que de Jungkook. Tu pourras venir nous voir à l'appartement. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à n'importe quel moment.

\- Vraiment ?

Sa voix tremblait toujours.

\- Bien sûr. Il faudra juste me passer un coup de fil avant pour être sûr que je ne suis pas occupé mais je ne vais pas couper les ponts parce que je vis avec Jungkook. Je t'aime comme si tu étais vraiment mon frère et je ne veux pas ne plus te voir. Ca me ferait un mal affreux.

Les membres de Tape avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils aideraient leur hyung à déménager, aussi étaient-ils tous là lorsque Taehyung et Hyung Sik sortirent de l'immeuble.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là les gars ? leur demanda leur leader en les voyant. Pour une fois qu'on ne travaille pas, vous devr... Aïe ! Mais hyung pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

\- Parce que tu es un boulet, répondit l'acteur. Il ne faut pourtant pas sortir d'une grande école pour comprendre que ces garçons veulent juste t'aider à déménager.

\- Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'aff...

\- Taehyung... tais-toi, dit encore Hyung Sik en bâillonnant son ami d'une main (avant de s'adresser aux adolescents) Ce babo est nul pour le dire, mais je sais qu'il est content de vous voir.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Minjae.

\- On ne sait bien que Taehyung hyung n'est pas le plus éloquent du groupe et on sait aussi comment il est alors... on sait sans qu'il le dise.

\- Il a de la chance que ses membres le connaissent bien.

\- Et sinon IL vous signale qu'IL est toujours là hein, grogna alors le sujet de la conversation. Ca ne vous ferait rien de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Sinon je peux partir, il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire si je dérange.

Seojun lui sauta alors sur le dos et étira les coins de sa bouche avec ses doigts pour le faire rire.

\- Ne boude pas hyung. On t'embête parce qu'on t'aime. L'adorable déclaration couplée au geste de son cadet attendrit le concerné, qui rigola à moitié tout en grognant à moitié quand même :

\- Bah aimez-moi un peu moins alors.

\- Naaaaaan ! On t'aimeeeeee ! s'exclama Seojun, qui fut rejoint par Minjae, Noyoon, Daehyun et Daewon pour un câlin général destiné, une fois encore, à embêter leur bien-aimé hyung.

\- CÂLIIIIIIN ! braillèrent-ils en le serrant autant qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Yah vous m'étouffez bande de babo ! Lâchez-moi ! protesta encore l'aîné martyrisé, tout en riant-grognant. Hyuuuuuung, aide-moiiiiii !

\- Oh que non ! Ne compte pas sur moi, tu l'as bien cherché, répondit l'acteur, totalement mort de rire.

\- Traître ! Arrêtez-heuuuuuu !

Sa nouvelle protestation, beaucoup trop mignonne, fit rire l'ensemble de ses amis, qui le lâchèrent finalement avant que la voix de Daehyun s'élève.

\- Pas étonnant que Jungkook sunbae ait craqué pour toi. Tu es vraiment adorable par moment.

\- Yah ! Daehyun-ah tu n'es pas sensé me dire ça, je suis ton hyung !

\- Allez allez la marmaille, on y va sinon les BTS vont nous attendre, finit par décréter Hyung Sik, encore très amusé de ce qui venait de se passer.

A leur arrivée devant l'immeuble, ils se rendirent tous compte que déménager en plein jour était la pire idée qui soit, car la rue était littéralement envahie de fans des deux groupes qui se mirent à crier à leur approche. Clairement pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçus dans un nouveau quartier. Comment avaient-elle appris ce qui se passait, telle était la question que tous se posaient, mais une chose était sûre : si les tourtereaux voulaient gagner leur appartement sans risquer d'y laisser leurs vêtements, des cheveux ou autre, ils allaient devoir trouver une solution rapidement. - Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de se sortir de là, dit Hyung Sik assez fort pour couvrir les cris et être entendu de tous, c'est que vous vous sacrifiez.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent ensemble les BTS et les Tape.

\- Improvisez un fansign.

\- Ici ?!

\- Vous avez une autre idée pour les occuper ? Moi pas.

Les sunbae et leurs hoobae s'entreregardèrent. Il fallait bien avouer qu'aucune autre solution ne s'imposait à leur esprit.

\- Ok on va faire ça, acquiesça Namjoon.

\- On est désolés, dit alors Jungkook resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée. On aurait du y penser.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Allez chez vous on se charge du reste, leur dit Hoseok.

\- Je les accompagne, décréta l'acteur.

Les garçons se dirigèrent donc vers les fans tandis que le VKook se précipitait vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, escorté de Hyung Sik.

\- Comment elles ont su ? demanda Taehyung pas encore vraiment habitué à sa notoriété, lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri chez eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aurais du m'en douter, répondit Jungkook. Les fans c'est le FBI, le KGB et Scotland Yard réunis quand il s'agit de nous. Et apparemment vos fans sont pareilles.

\- Mais comment on va faire pouf sortir si elles nous guettent comme ça ? demanda encore le leader de Tape en regardant par la fenêtre les membres de BTS et Tape qui signaient des dizaines d'autographes plus loin dans la rue.

\- A mon avis, vous feriez bien de ne plus bouger avant ce soir. Les heures qui passent et la tombée de la nuit finiront par les faire partir, répondit le plus âgé des trois.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est prisonniers ?

\- Prisonniers... tout de suite les grands mots... Mais disons que si vous voulez éviter une émeute...

Comme Taehyung soupirait lourdement, son ami lui répondit en haussant les épaules que c'était la rançon de la gloire et qu'il devait bien s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre en décidant de devenir idol. Comme c'était un peu vrai, le leader de Tape n'ajouta rien. Il se sentit un peu triste quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Hyung Sik déclara qu'l avait assez fait de baby-sitting et qu'il rentrait parce que bon il avait du travail lui, il n'était pas là pour rigoler comme certains. Pas dupe, Taehyung qui savait que son ami était entre deux drama et n'avait donc pas le moindre script à mémoriser, comprit qu'il voulait en réalité aller cacher sa tristesse et le laissa partir après une brève étreinte.

Comme Jungkook s'étonnait de ce départ rapide, son compagnon lui raconta la scène touchante qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

\- Ah oui ? C'est marrant parce que j'ai eu pareil hier soir avec Jimin hyung. Il a même fallu que je dorme avec lui pour le consoler.

\- Conclusion, nos hyung sont très sentimentaux.

\- Et ils nous aiment infiniment.

Il y eut un silence, dont Jungkook profita pour se blottir dans les bras de son aîné, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il allait désormais pouvoir jouir du privilège inouï d'avoir son dieu personnel à domicile en permanence.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui demanda Taehyung en souriant lui aussi.

\- Je suis juste heureux d'être avec toi, Tae.

\- Moi aussi Kookie.

\- Quand on a commencé à se parler sur internet, si on m'avait dit où on en arriverait, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres de l'aîné.

\- Et moi donc !

\- Je t'aime, mon correspondant ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

6


End file.
